Crazy In Love
by FuriosaRebel
Summary: What if Dom and Letty met under different circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

**After watching this movie called "Everything, Everything", I had the urge to turn it into a fanficiton by using the fast and the furious characters Dom and Letty. I thought it would be interesting to use them as the main characters. Anyways, I'm going use the storyline and plot for this fanficiton. I will also change it up a bit. Have fun reading it! And it does have a end.**

 **Letty Ortiz Age: 17 going on 18**  
 **Dominic Toretto Age: 21**  
 **Mia Toretto Age: 17**

* * *

 **Introduction:**

 **[Ortiz House]**

' _ **This is my favorite room. Most days I love it, because I can imagine the glass falling away and I'm outside. I don't leave my house. I haven't left my house in 17 years. If I went outside, I'd die.'**_

 _ **'Sorry to sound morose...'**_

 _ **'Irradiators sterilize my clothes. I own 100 white T-shirts. It's my standard uniform. The airlock is a sealed room surrounding the front door. It's airtight.'**_

 _ **'Nothing can leak into the house when the door's open. It's not that I don't want to go outside. I can't. Simple viruses can kill me. It's like I'm allergic to everything. What I eat, what I touch, they all have consequences.'**_

 _ **'I have severe combined immunodeficiency. My immune system sucks. In every drop of blood there are special cells called lymphocytes. Some of these lymphocytes are really good at fighting bad guys, like viruses and bacteria. But I have SCID, which means I have way fewer lymphocytes than normal. And the ones that I do have... Well, they're not so good at fighting.'**_

 _ **'If you're going to have an illness that requires someone to constantly watch if you're still breathing, it's convenient for your mother to be a doctor. I was diagnosed with SCID pretty early. My mom figured out what was wrong with me after eight ear infections and two cases of pneumonia. I couldn't gain any weight as a baby. Most kids don't make it pass two years old.'**_

 _ **'Today's my birthday. I'm 18. Which means nothing inside here. Yay! Me..**_.'

 **[Toretto's House]**

"Dad! When is Dom coming back from college? Doesn't his vacation start today?" Mia asked, while sitting down at the breakfast table drinking her glass of orange juice.

Tony look away from his newspaper and chuckled,"I can tell your excited to see your big brother.."He teased.

Mia playfully rolled her eyes,"Kinda sort of! But, truthfully, it's hard being the good child when he isn't around..."She admitted with faint laughter.

Tony laughed,"Don't worry Princess your the good and favorite child.."He said, proudly.

"Is this what you two talk about when I'm not around?" A familiar deep baritone voice could be heard from a distance.

Tony and Mia both turned their attention to entrance of the kitchen. They smiled at the sight of Dom, he held his large black duffle bag in his hand. He had a black plain t-shirt with black jeans on him.

"I knew Mia was always the favorite..."Dom said with a smirk.

Tony laughs,"You know son, I'm just joking. I love both of my kids.."He said with a smile while giving his son a warm hug. Mia gave him a hug as well.

"It's nice to have you back home. How long are you staying?" Mia asked, curiously.

"Umm...three weeks, maybe..."Dom answered.

"Sounds good. Go ahead and go to your room, get clean up. I fixed you a plate of breakfast..."Tony told Dom.

"Alright! But, before I go...I'm taking this as you haven't changed my room into a gym?" Dom asked with a chuckle.

Tony smile at him and laughed as well."The ideal did cross my mind. But, no, I didn't...though Mia did want to change it into her second closet..."He explained.

Mia held her right hand partially up,"Guilty!"

"You're lucky! Daddy is on your side..." Mia said with a smile.

Dom laughed out loud,"It feels good to be back"He said while going up the stairs heading to old bedroom.


	2. The Mysterious Girl Next Door

He made it into the bedroom throwing his large duffle bag onto his bed. It was dark inside his bedroom he walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains to allow the sunlight through his windows. That's when he saw her. Through, the window next door.

Dom felt like she gazed into his soul; her eyes of liquid chest nut brown scrutinizing things inside of him which he could only dream of seeing in himself. She was a mystery. A dangerously beautiful mystery, and he was captured in the trap which she'd set.

The sun poured down on them, showering them with beams of light. They caught in her hair, these sunbeams, making each dark curl seem as though it was alight with passion. Her skin was illuminated by the sun; she looked deathly pale, like her heart would stop any moment, but he knew the truth. That it was beating away inside her, like a constant drum. Longingly, he devoured her face with his eyes, wishing with all his being that he could reach out and brush his hand against her perfectly shaped cheekbones, or under the feathers of her thick, dark lashes.

And just like that this mysterious beauty disappeared from his sight leaving him alone to stare into empty room.

"DOM!" "DOM!" "Earth to DOM!" Mia called out to her brother.

Dom finally snapped out of his thoughts and look back at his sister who was now standing next to him.

"What?" He questioned her.

"I've been calling out to you for awhile. Where were you just now?" Mia asked, curiously.

Dom shrugged,"Did someone new move into the house next door?" He asked, curiously.

Mia followed Dom gaze to the window also staring into furinish but empty room,"No not that I know of, I mean Mrs. Ortiz has lived next door to us for years now. Why?"

"Uh-Uh, I just saw a girl in that room..."He pointed into the direction he was looking.

"She look about your age maybe a little older. Not sure," He explained.

"Not possible! Mrs. Ortiz has no kids. From what Dad told me she works late and often a double shift..."Mia said, softly.

"Then, what did I just see?" Dom questioned her while looking back his younger sister.

"You got me!"She shrugged, then added, "I mean you are tired. You did have a long flight back home. You're probably just seeing things..."Mia said with a nonchalant tone of voice, while walking away from him.

"Anyways, before I forget Daddy said breakfast is ready. Come and get it..."Mia shouted out before disappearing out of his room.

Dom took one last look at his window before leaving his bedroom, as well.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, the mysterious girl was not ignorant to the boy who was watching her through the window. She came back to her window when she realize he went away. It was her first time seeing a boy in that room. She knew another girl around her age lived next door but didn't know she had a brother. Well, I guess her mother switching her room worked out well. She got to spy on the cute boy next door.**

"Leticia!"

"It's time to take your medicine!" A woman voice called out to her.

She sighed, tiredly" Alright! Coming! I'll be right down..."the female responded back to her mother.

* * *

"Dad! Dom finally lost it!" Mia said while coming down the stairs.

"No I didn't! I know what my eyes saw..."Dom shouted back as he came down the stairs in went into the kitchen.

Tony laughed, it felt good for him to have the house a little more alive. "And Dom what may that be?" Tony asked while drinking his cup of coffee.

"Well, Dom think he saw a girl next door..."Mia explained.

"I don't think...'I KNOW', I saw her..."Dom admitted.

Tony took a sip of his coffee,"Which house?"His father asked curiously.

"It's the house next to my window..."Dom answered back.

"That's weird! That's Mrs. Ortiz place. She lives alone from what I know and works late. The only person I've seen come in and out of her house is the maid..."Tony explained.

"Well, there you have it. Dom you must have seen the maid." Mia explained, softly.

"Not possible! This girl look about Mia age and honestly look related to Mrs. Ortiz but a much much more younger and insanely beautiful version of her..."Dom explained with great conviction in his voice.

Tony grinned,"So that's what this is about...?"

"Dad! It ain't like that...I mean I would be dumb not to notice how beautiful she was, I mean...is"Dom replied back with a groan of frustration.

"Anyways, not the point but I know what my eyes saw.."He said while taking a seat. Dom started eating his breakfast quietly.

"Son! I don't know what to tell you. I've never seen Mrs. Ortiz with any kids. And for the simple fact she's hardly home, it would shock me if she did have a daughter..."Tony said truthfully.


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

_**'Well, my mom would tell me I wasn't missing out on anything. I guess it was her way of making me feel better. But, I knew I was missing out on everything.**_  
 _ **There's a short list of people that know I'm alive...'**_

 _ **'My mom, my nurse, Carla, and her daughter, Gisele. I can't remember Carla not being with us. She's been working here for 15 years. Sometimes, I think she's trapped inside here with me...'**_

Carla arrives inside the house dress in her white nursing scrubs. She disinfected herself before entering the house by going through the Irradiators that sterilize her clothes.

"Morning, Carla." Leticia greeted her with a warm hug. Carla handed her a book.

"Feliz cumpleanos. Thank you! Thank you so much." "Una nota." Leticia murmured beneath her breath.

 **It was later that night Leticia was sitting in her room by her window. She took a break from reading that book Carla gave her and started gazing at the sky. She didn't realize the boy next door was actually watching her**.

"See! I'm not losing it. She is real.."Dom mumble quietly to himself with a smile across his lips.

As each day went by Dom started doing random things to get her attention. Everyday he would count all of her smiles. To his surprise each of her smiles were always different.

Dom finally got the courage and wrote out his number and name on his window. Leticia tuck a loose hair strand behind her ear, shyly and pulled out her cellphone. She started dialing his number and sent him a quick text.

 **L: [Hi, Dom]**  
 **D: [What's your name?]**  
 **L: [My name is Leticia but I go by the name Letty]**  
 **D: [Hi, Letty]**

 _ **'I tell myself I won't text back immediately when Dom texts me. And then I text back. Immediately.'**_

 **D: [Are you on house arrest?]**

 **L: [Why do you think I'm on house arrest?]**

 **D: [ 'Cause I haven't seen you outside once since I got here.]**

 **L: [ I'm not on house arrest, but I can't leave the house.]**

 **D: [Very mysterious. Are you a ghost? 'Cause, it would just my luck that the girl next door is not actually alive.]**

 **L: [I'm, like, 98% sure that I'm alive.]**

 **D: [So, what is it? Is it a guy?]**

 **D: [Are you knocked up?]**

 **L: [My God. Well, what if I was?]**

 **D: [I'd be conflicted.]**

 **L: [About what?]**

 **D: [Do you have a boyfriend?]**

 **L: [No. I don't have a boyfriend, and I'm not pregnant. Have you spent all day thinking that I was pregnant?]**

 **D: [Yeah, kind of. I mean, it would have been awkward flirting with a pregnant girl so...]**

 **L: [Right.]**

 **D: [Don't you wanna know if I have a girlfriend?]**

 **L: [No. ]**

 **D: [I'm hurt. I mean, that stings.]**

 **L: [So, where'd you go to college?]**

 **D: [New York]**

 **L: [I always imagined myself working in a Mechanic Shop in New York.]**

 **D: [You like cars?]**

 **L: [ No, I LOVE cars!]**

Dom chuckled as he read her text. Letty was proving to be more of his dream girl.

 **D: [I guess we finally have something in common. I'm actually going to a Mechanic School. My dad owns a shop here in downtown L.A., I started working there as a kid up until I went off to college to learn more about it.]**

Letty smile happily. Dom was also proving to be her dream guy. She never thought about an ideal type but it felt like Dom was nailing it.

 **L: [I envy you. I wish I could work on as many cars as I wanted to]**

 **D: [Don't worry once you release from your glass house, I'll teach you everything I know..]**

 **L: [What makes you think you'll be teaching me? What if I'm teaching you?]**

 **D: [You're really sassy aren't you? -Insert Smiley Face- Well, I guess we learn from each other..]**

 **L: [Sounds like a plan!** ]

Letty looked up from her phone and at her window. Peaking into his bedroom, once she saw his face she smile at him.


	4. I'm Sick

The following day they continue there marathron of texting. Letty and Dom spent most their time staring down at there phones. Tony and Mia, started to wonder what had Dom constantly smiling down at his phone and trap in his room. As days went by they figured it must have been a girl. Little did they know it was the mysterious girl next door.

 **D: [Are your parents still together?]**

 **L: [My dad's dead, so, no.]**

 **L: [That was really awkward. I don't know why I made that so... ]**

 **D: [I-I shouldn't have asked]**

 **L: [ -No, it's... He died in a car accident with my brother.]**

 **D: [I'm sorry. You don't go to SF Valley High?]**

 **L: [No, I don't go to school. I go online.]**

 **D: [ Why?]**

 **L: [I'm sick.]**

 **D: [Are you dying?]**

 **L: [Not right now. Soon? If I left the house, yeah, probably.]**

 **D: [What is it?]**

 **L: [It's called severe combined immunodeficiency. So, it means my body can't fight bacteria or infections.]**

 **D: [Is there a cure?]**

 **L: [For common kinds of SCID, yeah. But I am very uncommon.]**

 **L: [You're feeling sorry for me. You're totally feeling sorry for me.]**

 **D: [No, no, no. I... Yeah. I'm not feeling sorry for you. You're alive now. You have the Internet. So, I don't feel sorry for you.]**

 **L: [Good.]**

 **D: [I wish I could meet you in person.]**

 **L: [Yeah. Me, too.]**

* * *

An hour later...

After finish talking with Dom she quickly closed her laptop when she saw Carla walk into her bedroom.

"What's so interesting on that laptop?" Carla asked, curiously while putting away Letty clothing inside the closet.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Letty replied back.

"Something's making you laugh." Carla pointed it out.

"It's just cat videos. You don't wanna see this one, Carla. The cat dies." Letty said with a grin.

"You're an idiot." Carla called her out.

"I'm not an idiot." Letty told her.

"You are an idiot, and you're not a good liar." Carla said with laughter.

"Fine! I may not be...but I'll get there..."Letty said with laughter.

"So, you know?" Letty questioned her.

"If I didn't know before, I do now. You're not very good at hiding things. I see you checking your email and looking for him out the window." Carla said with a smile.

"Maybe he could visit?" Letty asked with a bright smile.

"Teenagers are all the same." Carla said with a sigh.

"Is that a no? He'd get decontaminated, and it would just be for a half hour." Letty said, softly

"Are you crazy?" Carla told Letty.

"Wouldn't you be if you'd been inside for 18 years?" Letty said with a depressing sigh, giving her cute pout.

"No." Carla told her with a stern tone of voice.

"He'd get decontaminated, and then he'd sit across the room from me, like, far, far away." Letty suggested though with begging tone of voice.

"We can't always get what we want. Your mother would never let you..."Carla told her.

"We don't have to tell her." Letty pointed out.

"Is it that easy to lie?" Carla questioned her.

"You know, it's easier than I thought." Letty said with a faint smile.

"You know what, I'm gonna go home and look on Gisele's Internet history." Carla said before walking out of Letty bedroom.

'Gisele's is the only other person allowed inside, but she's leaving for Michigan in the fall. She'll meet new people, and I'll still be here.'

Gisele just had come over to pick up her mom Carla from the house, and started hanging with Letty in her room. They both seating right next to the window peaking into Dom room.

"What does he look like?" Gisele asked, curiously.

"Gisele." Letty called her name with a sigh.

"What?" Gisele shrugged with a smile.

"Okay, I guess he's cute."Letty said with a nonchalant shrug and smile across her lips.

"I don't believe you." Gisele said with a smile while slightly nudging her arm playfully.

"Yeah, maybe he is a figment of my imagination. Just like a really good-looking mirage." Letty said with a smile while looking at his window.

"Things are finally getting interesting for you. And I'm leaving." Gisele said with a small pout.

Carla just had walked into the bedroom.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carla asked, curiously while grabbing her keys from her purse.

"Nothing." Letty and Gisele said in unison.

"Come on, Gisele, it's time for us to go home." Carla told her daughter.

Her dearest friend whispers,"Call me later to let me know the details." Gisele gave Letty a hug goodbye before leaving her room.


	5. Because I'm Terrible At Saying No

The next day Letty was on her laptop applying for a credit card. Her goal was to expand the color and style of clothing in her closet.

"That was way too easy." She mumble to herself with a smile.

* * *

A few days later Letty was sitting on the floor in front of her bed with her laptop on her lap.

"Hey, what you looking at?" Mrs. Ortiz asked while putting her daughter clean laundry away.

"Nothing. Important. Just writing reviews..."Letty said with a shrug.

Her mother notice Letty was wearing a long sleeve lavendar sweater.

"Is that a new sweater?" Mrs. Ortiz asked, curiously.

"Yeah. Carla irradiated it." Letty answered, back.

"And where'd you get it?" Mrs. Ortiz asked, curiously.

Letty was getting tired of the twenty-one questions from her mother. There was no way she would tell her. She purchased it online from her new credit card.

"From Gisele" Letty said with a smile.

"It's nice. You look pretty." Her mother complemented her with a smile.

* * *

The following day Carla walked into Letty bedroom.

"You listen to me. You stay on your side of the room,  
he stay on his. I already told him the same thing." Carla told her.

Letty was completely flustered,"What are you talking about?"

"You stay on your side, he stays on his." Carla repeated once more.

"-He's here." Carla told her with a bright smile.

"Who's here?" Letty asked, curiously.

"Dom" Carla answered back.

"Nod if you understand. I'm worried you're losing your motor skills." Carla said, softly.

"Why?" Letty asked.

"Because I'm terrible at saying no. Because you deserve a little something,"..."Is that what you're gonna wear?" Carla said with a smile.

Letty wasn't to type to freak out about what she was going to wear, but this was the very first boy to give her a glance. For the most part, he was the first boy to know of her existence. After 15 minutes of figuring out what to wear. She decided to stick with some jeans and simple red tank top. Her hair was filled with her natural curls that hung to midsection of her back and she were minimum make-up.

She came from around the corner and walked into her own personal library. Letty saw him standing by the glass window and looking at her book collection as well her magazine collection about cars.

"You just gonna stay over there?" Letty asked, curiously while peaking her head out from the corner.

"Carla said that I had to stay as far away from you as possible." Dom told her with a smile.

Letty didn't realize how deep and masculine his voice was, it brought chills down her spine.

"Has your voice always been that deep?" Letty asked curiously while finally stepping into the room but keeping her distance.

Dom chuckled,"Heh...for as long as I could remember but my younger sister would probably disagree" He smile at her.

"You have a sister?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, she's a year younger then you. She's really sweet and very supportive. But, according, to her, she's the good child...but I think other wise..."Dom said with a smile.

"That's nice. I'd like to meet her..."Letty said with a smile.

"Well, before that happens, I'd like to have you for myself for a little longer..."Dom said with a smile.

"You aren't the sharing type, huh?" Letty asked with a smile.

Dom laughs,"Nope, not at all" He answered back with crooked smile.

"You're really different than I thought you were gonna be." Letty said with a smile while circling around the room as she kept her distance from him.

"I know. Sexier, right?" Dom said with a delivish grin.

"I understand, you're nervous"..."-It's all right, you can admit it." Dom told her.

"-I am nervous..."Letty admitted shyly.

Dom was the first boy she ever came in contact with, although she was nervous around him. She was also comfortable with him. It was a strange feeling that she couldn't comprehend.

"All right. Well, so am I." Dom admitted with a smile.

As Dom looked around her library room he notice the inside was built to look like the outside. It was very earthy, and had a peaceful ambiance.

"I like this room." Dom complimented, while running his fingers along her books on her desk.

"My mom built it so that I could feel like I was outside." Letty said, softly while taking a seat on her indoor swing set. The swing set was wood that was painted white with fake flowers and vines forming a rope like string holding up the swing from the ceiling.

"Does it work?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Most days. I have a really excellent imagination." She said with a giggle.

It was the first time he heard laugh. It was music to his ears. He would give anything to hear her laughter once more.

"Princess Letty in her glass castle..."Dom said with a crooked smike.

Letty playfully rolled her eyes,"I'm not a princess.."She said with a sassy tone of voice.

"Good. Because I'm not a prince." Dom replied back.

"So, how long have you been sick?" Dom asked, curiously.

"My whole life..."Letty said softly while looking back at him.

Dom look into her eyes, and was immediately lost in them. He wasn't just attracted to her but drawn to her. It almost a magnetic discharge that instantly pulled him in.

"I mean, what would happen if you went outside?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Probably spontaneous combustion..."Letty teased with a slight joking tone, but she was partially serious.

"We'll stay inside." Dom said as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She said, softly.

"Have you ever left this house?" Dom asked.

"No." She replied back.

"Where would you go? If you could." Dom asked, curiously.

"The ocean." She said while pointing over a picture of the ocean behind him.

"The ocean?" Her answer surprised him."Why?"

"Well, it covers 72% of the planet. And it's approximately 3 miles from here..."She said with a enthusiastic tone of voice,"And I've never seen it."

"It's a bad choice." Dom said with a chuckle.

"Why? I'm assuming you can't swim." Dom pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'd like to try. I respect the ocean. I mean, it's beautiful. It's impersonal, it's murderous. It's Mother Nature at her finest..."Letty said with a smile, there was a light in her eyes that Dom wish he could see more often.

"I mean, the point of waves is to suck your feet out from under you so that you drown faster." Dom teased back with a smile.

Letty giggle,"Right. Didn't see that dark turn coming..."She said, softly.


	6. Do You Have Plans?

During, their whole conversation Dom didn't notice his silver cross pedant from his necklace had fallen to the floor. Carla had just walk in, to check up on them when she notice that Dom and Letty weren't far from each other, but rather in close proximity.

"You didn't touch, right?" Carla asked, curiously.

"No." Dom and Letty said in unisons.

After spending a little time with Letty, at her house. He walked back home to find his Dad home early from work. His dad was in the kitchen starting dinner. Tony look over his shoulder to find Dom walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"What has my son smiling from ear to ear?" Tony asked, curiously.

"Remember the girl I told you about? The one I saw through my bedroom window?" Dom asked.

Tony nodded his head,"I do remember. So is your dream girl a ghost?" His dad asked jokingly.

"Very funny. Dad. But, No! She isn't...she is very much real..."Dom said with a smile, and continued speaking,"She's actually Mrs. Ortiz daughter..."

Tony was shocked to hear this news. He turned away, from the stove and look back at Dom.

"Are you sure? But, how?" Tony asked, curiously.

Just when Dom was about to give him an answer Dom saw the time and realized he was late on picking up Mia from cheerleading practice.

"Sorry Dad! I gotta pick up, Mia. I'm already late. I'll tell you the rest later..."Dom explained while snatching his keys from the counter top and quickly running out the back door.

* * *

"Dom! You're late!" Mia complained as she got into his car.

"Sorry, Sis! But why do you bother with cheerleading, if you hate it..."Dom asked.

"Well, it looks good on my college application and I don't hate it, not really..."She said with a shrug.

"So when do you think dad will give me back my car?" Mia asked, curiously.

Dom laughs,"Give him time. I still can't believe he caught you street racing..."

"Well, it wasn't necessarily my fault. Everyone knows you as King Of the Streets, and I wanted to prove that street racing was also in my blood. Dad was a nascar driver, and you are just you..."Mia explained.

Dom continues laughing,"Did you win!?" Dom asked.

"You bet your ass. I did." Mia said with a smile.

Dom grabbed her head and planted a firm kiss on her forhead as he drove down the street."Yes! That's my baby sister..." He said proudly.

"Don't worry too much about it. You have nothing to prove to no one. For your safety, I don't want you doing what I do, unless you have my supervision. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happen to you. I love you too much to see your life cut short..." Dom explained, while he looked back at his sister.

He realize every since he met Letty that life itself shouldn't be taken for granted.

Mia nodded her head. She really love and respected her brother, she knew he meant well.

"I didn't peg you to be the settlement type?" Mia teased him with laughter.

"You and Letty, are the only ones who are allow to see this side of me..."Dom said with a smile.

Mia knew everything about Letty, Dom told her of her existence and about her poor health. She understood the words he just shared with her were partially because of Letty experiences. It obviously had gotten to him.

"I think once I get to meet Letty. I have a feeling I'm going to really like her..."Mia said with a smile.

Dom looked at his sister with a smile,"I'm sure you will..."He said, softly.

* * *

After Dom had left Letty house Carla started checking up on Letty vitals making sure her health didn't drop.

"You didn't touch, right?" Carla questioned her once more.

"No. No touching." Letty sighed, softly.

"Your face!" Carla pointed out.

"What? Is it red?" Letty asked, worriedly.

"I can see it. You're completely gone and you barely know him." Carla pointed out with a faint smile.

"I thought you were on our side!" Letty said, softly.

"I'm just facilitating." Carla answered back.

"Do you, think I could see him again?" Letty asked, excitedly.

"In a week. I wanna make sure you're okay." Carla told her while removing the blood pressure cuff around her arm and putting away the thermometer.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Letty asked, curiously. She was obviously upset and unhappy with Carla answer.

"When was the last time you built a model of a car?" Carla asked.

"Not for awhile..."She mumble softly.

* * *

The following day Letty called Dom on the phone with the intention of getting ready to break some rules.

"Hey, where are you?" Letty asked, curiously because she heard the loud engines in the background.

"Street racing in downtown L.A."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Letty." Dom apologized.

"No, no, no. You should enjoy that. For us both." Letty said, softly.

"It's boring without you." Dom told her with a sigh.

"What makes you think that I'd make it any better?" Letty asked.

"Well, there are no REAL girls here, so who am I supposed to show off to?" Dom chuckled.

Letty rolled her eyes, playfully" Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Is it working?" Dom asked with a grin.

"No." She answered back.

"Damn! I got my work cut out with you..."He laughed.

"Yes, you do..."

"So, listen, on Tuesday, Carla has the night off, and my mom's working a double shift, so I figured maybe you'd come over and we could watch the fireworks from the sunroom." Letty suggested, softly.

"Wait, Tuesday? That's July Fourth." He questioned.

"Yeah. Do you have plans or something?" Letty asked.

"No. I'm not very popular." Dom said, softly.

"You're just saying that to be nice. I've see the amount friends that come to see you.."Letty told him.

"Those guys I knew since I was in middle school. They don't really count..." Dom told her.

"Ouch! Bro that hurts!" A male voice could be heard in Dom's background.

Letty faintly giggles, and Dom quietly mouths out to Vince to shut up.

"So, I guess I'll see you then."She said with a smile.

"All right. I will see you then, Letty." Dom said, softly.

"Okay, bye, Dom." Letty said while getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Bye." He said, then the line went dead.

 *****I've been trying to upload the latest Chapters for the LONGEST! But, for some strange reason FF won't allow me to upload anything in my Doc. Manager. So until they solve the issue. I won't be able to post any latest chapters. And if you do have any ideas or ways to solve this problem for me. Please, let me know because I really want to post my new chapters. Thank You TT_TT *****


	7. A Total Stranger

"I don't know how Carla and I got our wires crossed. I don't wanna leave you alone tonight. It's the Fourth of July. You know, I'll see if someone can cover for me..."Mrs. Ortiz complained while putting away more clean laundry into Letty draws.

"You know, I'll be fine." Letty reassured her mother.

"-You sure?" Mrs. Ortiz asked, worriedly.

"-Yeah, I'll be okay." Letty said with a smile.

"What are you gonna do?" Mrs. Ortiz asked.

"I guess just read a book or something." Letty answered with a sigh.

"Bro! So how long has she been sick?" Vince asked, curiously while working on a car transmission.

"Her whole life..." Dom said, softly though the tone of his voice was filled with sadness.

"Wow! That rough...are you sure that you want to continue to be so involve..."Vince asked, curiously.

"I know where you getting at..."Dom said, softly.

"Nah! I don't think you do. This girl is clearly ain't like the ones you've mess with in the past. I'm saying this because I care, but don't start something you can't finish and if you do start. The only direction you should be looking is only in her's..."Vince told him.

Dom didn't take offense of Vince words because he knew he meant well. Vince mother was always in and out of the hospital, until recently her health had improve. So, Vince had become more sensitive to the fact and, although he had never met Letty. He felt like it was his responsibility to look out for her.

"Lemme guess this is your way of saying I can't be trusted?" Dom questioned.

"Well, Pretty much...Bro! I'm just being real. But, I won't lie since you been talking to her. You've been only looking at her. So maybe there is hope for you after all..."Vince said with a chuckle.

Dom laughed out loud, but he knew in his heart this girl is 'IT', he wouldn't or couldn't ever bring himself to hurt her. She may not have realize it yet, but Dom had already made Letty his girl.

Dom finally arrived at her house they were now in the sun room. They had a perfect view of the fire works bursting through the night. They spent more time talking about random things about their selves and stuff they like to do. Until things went silent...

* * *

"This is an ellipsis..."Letty pointed out, softly while sitting at the opposite end of the couch.

"Does that mean that we're having an awkward silence or that you're thinking?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Both." She answered, back.

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned, curiously as moved a bit closer to her on the couch.

"I'm thinking that we should probably agree to just be friends." Letty said, softly while looking into his eyes.

"I don't think you have that kind of restraint." Dom said with a grin and light chuckle.

"Well, my life is an exercise in restraint, so..."Letty pointed out with flirty smirk.

"Does this mean I can't look at your lips anymore?" Dom asked as he unintentionally licked his lips.

"No." She replied back with faint smile.

"Your dimple?" He asked.

"I don't have dimples!" She said with giggles.

"Your hair?" He asked.

"Friends!" She replied back.

"Ellipsis." He said softly with a smile.

"You make me wanna stay in Los Angeles." He said, softly, while gently reaching over for her hand and gently lacing his fingers with hers, then leaning very close to her lips.

"Why would you go?"..."What are you doing?" She questioned him in a delicate whisper as she gets lost in his warm eyes.

"I'm moving closer to you. Is that okay?" He asked as he gently tuck one of her loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, it's okay." She whispers back to him.

'Okay. I should tell you we shouldn't push our luck, but I can't. I don't want to.' She quietly thought to herself.

"Are you sure?" He asked once more because he was feeling very unsure. This was actually his first time feeling nervous. Dom had his fair share of making out with other girls in the past, but Letty was different she held a special place in his heart.

"Yes." She told him with a faint smile.

Dom moves his head closer to Letty. She sits frozen, from both fear and excitement. She leans in, so her foreheads rests against his. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "Thank you," she says in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" He replies, his voice low and husky.  
"For being you." Her voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them.  
Dom gently leans in and kisses Letty's warms lips.

They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Dom holds Letty's head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Dom's full of wonder and love, Letty's full of curiosity and passion.

"Is it always like that?" She asked, curiously.

"It's never like that." He replies back with a sweet smile.

After sharing that passionate kiss and watching more the fireworks. Dom made his way back home, but made sure to give Letty a call. Letty was in her room lying in bed with her phone against her ear and talking with her possible first love.

"Are you sure you're not sick? You feel fine?" Dom asked, worriedly.

Letty faintly giggles,"Yeah, I feel fine. Better than fine, actually. I feel pretty perfect."She said, softly while snuggling up against her pillow.

"Even though we touched?" He asked.

"We did. Shared the same breath." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, we did. Kissed." He said with a smile, while reliving the experince in his head.

"Like I said, perfect." She said, happily.

"Hey, goodnight." He spoke softly, while peaking out his window.

"Goodnight." She told him, while turning over in bed and looking at her window.

'I read once that we change the upper layers of our skin every two weeks. But some of our cells don't renew. They age, and age us. In two weeks, my lips will have no memory of kissing Dom. But my brain will remember.'

* * *

The next day Letty heard Dom voice outside his tone of sounded distress and extremely anger. She quickly ran to the window of her living room and saw Dom arguing with a friend. She knew that was Dom friend because he often came over to the house, and at times came over when Dom wasn't around.

"Yeah, that's right, -walk away, Brian." Dom shouted.

"-Leave it alone, Dom. Walk away! It's not your problem, okay?" Brian shouted out.

"It's not my problem It's not my problem. You really just say that to me right now?" Dom shouted, angrily.

"Stay out of it!" Brian fire back.

"-Stay out of it?" Dom repeated back with a questionable tone of voice.

"-Yeah. Stay out of it." Brian shouted back, angrily.

Dom was so heated and upset that he threw a punch into his best friend Brian face. Brian stumble backward but held his footing enough to punch Dom back in the face.

"How's that? How's that for staying out of it?" Dom shouted, out angrily.

" -Really? -Enough!" Brian yelled, angrily just before jumping into his car and speeding off down the road.

Letty quickly ran down the stairs. She place the code into the keypad and unlocked the front door. Without hesitation she ran outside, and quickly went over to Dom. Her mother her the keypad being unlocked and saw her daughter running out of the house hysterically. Mrs. Ortiz wasted no time and went after her daughter.

"Letty!?"

"Dom!"

"-Letty? Letty, what are you doing?"

" -Are you okay?" She asked, worriedly.

"Letty?"

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" She asked, worriedly while scanning her eyes to look for any visible injuries on his body.

"I'm okay. What are you doing? Go back inside! Go!" Dom raised his voice back at her. He never thought he could raise his voice at her but he knew the history of her health and it was obviously something he couldn't take lightly.

"Leticia! Leticia!"

"What are you doing? I don't understand. Why would you do that?" Mrs. Ortiz asked, curiously as she followed her daughter back into their house.

"I'm sorry. I had to make sure that he was okay." Letty explained, while going through the entrance of her door to the irradiators to sterilize her clothes from the outside.

"-Did you touch anything?" Mrs. Ortiz asked with a concern tone of voice.

"-No." Letty replied back.

"Did you touch anything?" Her mother asked once more.

"No, no. For the forth time. No! It was less than a minute." Letty shouted out at her mother with frustration.

"A second is all it takes." Her mother warned her.

"I know, and again, I'm sorry." Letty apologized.

"Why would you risk your life for a total stranger?" Her mother questioned her with great curiosity in her voice.

Dominic Toretto was no stranger to Letty and that was something her mother fail to realize. He went from being the boy next door to someone she had fallen head over heels for...

 *****Unfortunately, I'm still having problems with posting on FF! I temporarily found a solution but I doubt it'll last long. I haven't post any new chapters because I've been sick with the flu and fighting a fever. Plus, working crazy holiday hours at my job. When I did find the time to post a new chapter. I realize FF, is having a problem with there Doc. Manager, anyways, I will find a way to post the latest chapter. Enjoy! (＾▽＾) *****


	8. You Can't Do This To Me!

"Mom, I'm okay." Letty said, softly with a reassuring tone of voice.

Her mother saw the look in her daughter eyes and everything started to make sense."He's not a stranger, is he?" Mrs. Ortiz questioned her, curiously.

Letty sighed, softly she really couldnt hide much from her mother. But, it didn't stop her from covering up the truth a bit.

"We're just friends online..."She replies back with a heavy sigh.

"Online... How could you?" Mrs. Ortiz said back with a disappointed tone of voice.

'She's right. Four hours soaking in an antiseptic bath, and I could still wake up tomorrow sick. Four hours trying to remember everything about being in the world. I can't remember any of it. Just Dom yelling at me to go inside.'

After soaking in her bath Letty sat in the middle of her bed in her bathrobe staring off into space. Her mind was a mile away and her thoughts were all about Dom, which were growing increasingly intense. She hope he was okay and had no way of finding out since her mother took away her phone and internet privileges.

Letty didn't notice when her mother walked into her bedroom until she took a seat on her bed.

"I knew something was different with you." Mrs. Ortiz explained, softly.

"You could've come to me, you know." Mrs. Ortiz said, softly.

"I wanted to. I just didn't want to worry you." Letty said, softly.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Ortiz asked.

"Well, he wears black, all of the time. But he's not as cynical as he looks. He's kind. Very family oriented. He enjoys working on cars. We're both really sleep deprived from talking instead of sleeping. But I'd rather talk to him than sleep. When I talk to him, I feel like I'm outside..." Her eyes lit up as she spoke about him.

"And he thinks that I'm funny, smart, and beautiful. In that order." Letty explained with a shy smile across her lips, while thinking about him.

"As he should,"..."He sounds wonderful." Mrs. Ortiz said with a kind smile.

"Yeah, he is..." Letty whispers, softly with a sigh.

"I wish you could have more than this.."Her mother told her, while pulling her daughter into a warm hug.

"I know." Letty said while hugging her mother back.

"I'm sorry." Her mother apologized.

"It's not your fault." Letty mumbles in a delicate whisper.

Her mother looked at the frame picture on her daughter nightstand. It was a picture of the family together on the beach. Mr. Ortiz holding his infant daughter in his arms and Letty mother holding the hand of her son.

"Maui was your dad's favorite place. You were just a few months old, before we knew why you were always sick..." Mrs. Ortiz explained.

"I wish I could remember them." Letty said, softly while turning her gaze to the picture frame.

"Maybe it'd be easier if I couldn't. I love you, you know."..."More than you even know. **You can't see** **him again**." Mrs. Ortiz told her,

"I haven't seen him." Letty said with great conviction in her voice even though it was a lie.

Her mother took the palm of her daughter hand and gently squeezed it. Dropping the silver cross necklace that Dom left behind into her daughter hand. She looked into her daughter eyes with a loving and conflicted expression on her face. Letty look down at her hand and realize it was the necklace Dom left behind, he's been looking for it, for days now.

 ** _'Shit!'_** She thought quietly to herself.

"Yes, you have." Her mother replied back.

* * *

The following afternoon Dom came down the stairs from his bedroom and into the kitchen. He saw his Dad leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed and conflicted expression on his face. Obviously, Dom knew something was up. When his Dad saw Dom coming into the kitchen he sighed.

"Son! I need to talk with you..." Tony said, tiredly.

Dom went into the fridge and grab a bottle of two corona's handing one to his Dad, and taking for himself.

"What about?" Dom asked, curiously.

"This morning I had a interesting talk with Mrs. Ortiz..."Tony said while popping off the cap of his beer by using the edge of the counter top.

Dom facial expression froze when he heard his father.

"Dom, I know you're old enough to make your own decisions, whether it's right or wrong. I haven't intervene in any of decisions unless it's really bad and doesn't just effect you. But, unfortunately this isn't just about you..."

"Mrs. Ortiz told me everything about her daughter's poor health..."Tony explained.

"B-But, Dad!" Dom interrupted.

"Dom let me finish talk!" Tony told him in a stern tone.

"You've been way too involved with this girl, already. The more you come in contact with her. The more your deteriorating her health!" Tony explained.

"As of today, **you aren't allow to see or speak with her.** **NO FORM OF...ANY CONTACT** with her once so ever..."Tony told him with a stern tone of voice, his eyes showed he had already made up his mind.

"You can't do this to me..." Dom said in a state of shock.

Tony saw the look in his son eyes and it really broke his heart to be inferring this way, but Mrs. Ortiz made it clear she would file a restraining order against Dom if he didn't stay away from her daughter.

"Dad! You can't..."

"Dom, I'm sorry but this is for the best." Tony said, softly.

"For who?!" Dom questioned.

"It's what is best for you and her..."Tony replied back.

"Dad! Please, I can't just stop seeing her like that..."

"She has No One!"

"She has her mother..."Tony told him.

Dom groaned,"To suddenly stop seeing and speaking to her is cruel. **I can't do it. NO! I won't do it**..."Dom told his father, angrily.

"If you don't do it, Mrs. Ortiz already made it clear she will be placing a restraining order against you..." Tony, explained with a sigh as he took a swig of his beer.

"That's just not fair. She has no right..." Dom said, angrily.

"Dom, this is her **ONLY** daughter we're talking about...she has plenty of right..."Tony replied back.

Dom grip his beer so hard that he was on the verge of crushing the bottle with his bare hand.

 **"Dad! You know I love and respect you so much. But, I can't do what you're telling me to do. You raise me to always follow my heart and to never back down when some one tries to corner you. You taught me the significance of family and how important it is to honor and to be loyal to that..."**

 **"That girl has become my family, and she needs me as much as I need her. I know I haven't known her for a very long time but I feel like I've known her for a life time. I'm in love with her. I'm crazy in love with her and I refuse to walk away from her..." Dom admitted with a genuine tone of voice.**

Tony eyes widen from shock because the look in his son eyes said it all. He knew his son didn't have the best history with women and track record was really bad. But, it look like that girl next door really made him grow up and become a man. Though, it didn't excuse the fact that the more he continued to see her, the more he was putting her life at risk.

"Son, I understand how you're feeling. I can see it in your eyes and body language. But, Dom, don't you get it..."

"The love your feeling for her is slowly killing her!" Tony raised his voice.

Tony knew it was really mean to say but it was the unspoken truth.

"Dom! I'm sorry to say that but it's the truth. Letty isn't a normal girl and is a very special case. If you continue seeing her, your putting her life more at risk..."Tony explained.

Dom was in denial,"No! I won't...I can't" He was started to realize the unspoken truth.

"I understand you love her, but I don't think you could live with yourself. If, she dies..." Tony said, truthfully, expression tough love to his son.

Dom knew he was putting her at risk and thought about it each day, but it didn't come to the realization until now. His heart was conflicted. Did Dom really have strength to let her go?

Tony pulled away from the kitchen counter walking to over to Dom and resting his left hand on Dom shoulder, lovingly. "Son, if you really do love her and I know you do. You have to find a way to let her go..."He spoke to his son with a very genuine tone of voice trying his best to reach out to him.


	9. There's Only You

Meanwhile, things at Letty house were taking a turn for the worse. Letty overheard her mother arguing with Carla, and quickly went down the stairs. She follow the sound of their voices which led her into the kitchen.

"She was so alone she needed..."Carla tried explaining her reason.

"How could you let him into this house?"..."How could you do this?"..."How could you invite a stranger in here?" Mrs. Ortiz continued questioning Carla angrily.

"She needed it." Carla responded, back.

"It's not up to you to decide what she needs. I am her mother!" Mrs. Ortiz told her.

"You shouldn't be her doctor, too." Carla fired back.

"Excuse me." Mrs. Ortiz said with a surprise tone of voice.

"Is she sick? Did something happen?" Carla stated back, pointing out that no real harm came to Letty, even after coming in contact with Dom.

"Did something happen?"

"She went outside because of him. Because of you!"..."And she's been lying to me for weeks." Mrs. Ortiz explained, angrily while glaring coldly at Carla.

"You have to go." Mrs. Ortiz demanded.

"Please, Mom. It won't happen again. You're overreacting. Nothing happen. I'm fine..." Letty said, softly.

"You're lucky nothing happen, but what happens if there's a next time?!" Mrs. Ortiz questioned her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Carla." Mrs. Ortiz lower her voice.

"No. I'm sorry." Letty apologized while giving Carla a warm hug.

"I know this is sad for you both. It is sad for me, too, but it is time for Carla to leave, now." Mrs. Ortiz said with a stern tone of voice as she watched Carla and Letty say their last goodbyes.

After Carla left the house Letty gave her mother a cold and dark expression. It was a look her mother never thought she would earn from her daughter. Her mother was really beginning to hate this boy next door. Because of him, her little girl was looking at her as if she was the enemy.

* * *

One day later, Mrs. Ortiz started checking up on her daughter vital signs as she was lying in bed.

"Your temperature is 103°. We have to wait and see if it goes down. If the fluids and antibiotics work..."Mrs. Ortiz explained, softly.

It only took a few days for Mrs. Ortiz to find a new replacement for Carla.

"Good morning, Leticia. You may address me as Nurse Janet or Mrs. Pritchert. Whichever you prefer." Her new care taker explained with a stiff smile and British accent.

"Words spoken to the air tend to go unheeded. Words put to paper do not." Nurse Janet explained as she was setting the ground rules.

Letty rolled her eyes, ignoring everything her new nurse had to say, it was going through one ear and out the other. Letty grab her books from her bedroom and walked into her mother office. She found her mother sitting at her desk working on some paper work.

"I miss Carla." Letty said, softly while hugging her book against her chest and approaching her mother.

"Well, Carla almost got you killed." Mrs. Ortiz replied back.

"She's my friend." Letty said, softly.

"No, Leticia. Carla was your nurse. She was supposed to keep you safe, not endanger your life by inviting strangers into the house." Mrs. Ortiz explained as she looked away from her paper work and making eye contact with her daughter.

"Dom isn't a stranger." Letty replied back.

"He's not yours." Mrs. Ortiz pointed out.

"What?" Letty questioned her mother with a confused expression her face.

"He's not yours. And maybe he's interested in you now, but he's out there. And he's gonna meet some girl and he's gonna be her Dom." Mrs. Ortiz further explained her statement.

"You understand me? If Carla was your friend, she would have told you that." Mrs. Ortiz said with a sigh.

"Love can't kill me, Mom." Letty raised her voice at her mother unhappily.

"That's not true." Her mother replied back.

"Well, if it wasn't true. I would already be dead because of you..." Letty pointed out,"Your love is suffocating me..."She admitted.

"I haven't ever experience the true meaning of living in the real world. I understand that you want nothing but the best for me. But, keeping me lock away in this prison is what's killing me faster, it's not this illness. From the beginning you've always made the decision in regards of my illness. Not once have you...ever asked how am I feeling? Or what do you want to do?...You've never taken my feelings into consideration..."Letty said angrily.

"With Dom and Carla they genuinely care about me and makes the effort of getting to know me, they try there best to understand my feelings...but you,"

"All you do is make me feel sicker...with you I don't see a way out. I just feel Trap!" Letty said angrily.

* * *

Letty quickly storm out of her mother office. Well, not before cleverly taking her phone off her mother's desk. She went back into her bedroom and locking her bedroom door behind her. From that moment she spent the week not speaking to her mother. Part of her felt bad but the other half of her just wanted to live. Though, a big part of her couldn't ignore her mother words.

 _ **'After what my mom said, I started imagining this moment where Dom pulls up in the driveway. And there's this girl in his charger. And the girl laughs at something he says. And puts her hand on his shoulder. Smiles at him the way I've smiled at him. I feel silly. Why would anyone set themselves up to have a broken heart?'**_

 _ **'He's going to meet someone who isn't sick. Someone who can leave her house.'**_

Letty was having a internal battle with herself. She didn't know if she call him or pick up, if he call her.

 ** _'I can't. I think my mom's right.' She quietly thought to herself._**

Letty felt her phone vibrating in the palm of her hand. She look down at it and notice Dom calling her phone.

 _ **'Don't be a coward. Pick up. No. Pick up!' Her mind was saying one thing, while her heart said another.**_

 **"Hi, Dom." -L**

 **Letty took the time to explain to Dom what was on her mind.**

 **"It's not true." -D**

 **"It is...What kind of future could you have with me?"-L**

 **"I'm trying to protect you." -L**

 **"Protect me?" -D**  
 **"I don't want protection. I want YOU." -D**

 **"Well, we can't have everything that we want." -L**

 **"You're not mine." -L**

 **"What does that even mean?" -D**

 **"There's gonna be another girl, you'll be her Dom." -L**

 **"There is no other girl. There's only YOU!" -D**

 **Dom voice sounded like it was cracking, Letty had no clue how much he loved and cared about her.**

 **"It's not safe. I don't really think when I'm around you." -L**

 **"Thinking is overrated." -D**

 **"This isn't going anywhere." -L**

 **"I don't wanna lose you."-D**

 **"I can't even go outside. What are you really losing?" -L**

 **"Letty! When was the last time you did something for your self?" -D**

Letty stay silent for awhile, trying to recall a time. But, unfortunately she couldn't come up with an answer.

 **"That's what I thought..."-D**

 **"All I'm asking of you is to rethink it over. You know how to reach me when your ready. The ball is in your court. Bye for now..."-D**

Dom hung up and the line went dead. He knew Letty was on the verge of giving up, but he had no intentions of letting her go. She was the first girl that made his heart race, and the only girl that clouded his mind.


	10. Dear Mom,

Letty mind was going through a whirl wind of emotions. It took some time but she decided to rethink her decision just like Dom asked and she came up with only one answer.

The following day Letty used her new credit card and purchase two plane tickets online, then booking the location to where it all started for her. After making the purchase she grabbed her bag and started packing it up with her clothes. She took as much as she could and all her important necessities. Before leaving, she quickly wrote a short letter to her mother, neatly folding it and leaving it on the end of her bed. It read...

 _ **Dear Mom,**_

 _ **The first thing is that I love you. You already know that, but I may not get the chance to tell you again. You are smart and strong and kind and selfless. Because of you, I've survived this long and gotten to know my small part of the world. But it's not enough. I'm not doing this just because of Dom. Or maybe I am. I found this new part of myself when I met him. And the new part doesn't know how to stay quiet and just observe. Do you remember when we first read The Little Prince together? I was so upset that he died in the end. I didn't understand how he could choose death so that he could get back to his rose. I think I understand it now. I'm not choosing death. It's that if I don't go, I won't really know what it's like to be alive.**_

 _ **I love you. Letty.**_

After taking her things and leaving the letter behind. Letty quickly place the code in the keypad to let herself out of the house. She look at the time on her phone making sure she had enough time before her mom came back from work. Without hesitation Letty ran out of the house not daring to look back at her prison. She made her way next door and made sure to take it all in. It was her first time being outside on her own and she wanted to embrace it. She look at the front of Dom house, and down at her phone, sending a quick text to him.

 **L: [Come Out! I'm waiting outside...]**

Dom was sitting in the living room watching a movie when he felt his phone buzzing on the coffee table. He quickly picked it up, and read Letty's text. He had to do a double take and reread the text. Before it translated in his head, properly.

"SHIT!" Dom said out loud. He quickly raised off the couch and ran towards the direction of his front door.

Dom unlocked his door and burst right out. He saw Letty waiting on the driveway with her backpack on and phone in hand. He ran towards Letty nervously and excitedly.

"Letty, what the hell!?"  
"When I asked you to rethink it, over. I wasn't telling you to come outside..."  
"Shit! Baby, Are you trying to kill yourself?" Dom asked, frantically, while looking around, making sure his Dad or her mom wasn't around. He reach out for her hands gently held onto it.

Letty didn't care if she got caught. She knew it wasn't smart or right to lie about her health. Especially, to Dom, but she didn't want him to worry. She wanted to enjoy this little adventure with only him. Letty wanted him to have no worries about her and just enjoy this getaway.

"I've been doing gene therapy." Letty said, softly.

"What are you talking about?" Dom asked, curiously.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up. I mean, I don't want to get my hopes up..." Letty explained, softly.

"Gene therapy?" Dom questioned.

"I've been on a trial."…"Remember how I said that my type of SCID was uncommon?" Letty said, softly.

"Yeah." Dom nodded his head.

"Well, I'm very common now. I can go wherever I want." Letty explained softly.

"What, you're not sick anymore?" Dom asked her in surprise, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." Letty said, excitedly.

It killed her that she wasn't telling him the truth but Letty wanted to be with him. Even, if meant she was lying to him.

"No... No, I don't believe you." Dom said in a minor state of shock.

"Come on, let's go. Have I ever lied to you?" Letty asked.

"No." Dom replied back.

"So, why would I start now?" She questioned him.

"Look, if you're not sick, then why does it look like you're running away?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Well, my mom is still worried." Letty told him.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Just go back inside, come on." Dom told her with a heavy sigh.

"No, Dom, I have to know." Letty whined, while gently grasping at his hands.

"Know what?" Dom asked, curiously.

"I need to know if I'm still sick. And the only way that I'll know is if I'm outside."..."Will you come with me?" She asked, excitedly.

"Come with you where?"Dom asked.

"-Hawaii." She replied back, happily.

"-Hawaii?" Dom was surprise.

"I bought plane tickets."Letty said with a bright smile.

"How?" Dom asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Credit cards are surprisingly easy to get." Letty said with shrug, but smiling brightly at him.

"You're serious?" Dom questioned her.

Letty nodded her head 'Yes', while smiling at him. Dom was seriously in love with her, even her smile drove him crazy. But, there was a part of Dom that knew she wasn't telling the truth and there was another part of him wishing this was the truth. He wanted so badly to believe it, and he decided to take the risk. Dom made the decision to believe it and only hope, his decision wouldn't cost him losing her permanently.

Dom signed,"-Look, stay here, all right?" He told her while letting go of her hand.

"-Okay."She nodded.

"Stay here. Here. Okay. Wait."..." "Just try not to breathe." He told her while running back into the house.

Dom quickly ran up the stairs into direction of his bedroom. He grab his duffle bag and started packing it up with his clothes. He took as much as he could with short notice. Dom also made sure to take extra spending money he saved from street racing. He packed up everything into duffle bag and made a quick call to Mia as he made his way outside.

"Ready?" He asked Letty with a smile, while walking towards her and leading her to his black charger.

"Just till Friday, okay? And if anybody asks, you don't know where I am." Dom spoke to Mia on the phone.

"No, I'm fine. Just be good and I love you, Mia. And take care of Dad..." Dom said, softly before hanging up his phone.

Dom unlocked the car door and pulled the door open to Letty inside. He carefully closed the door, and went around to the driver side. He tosses his duffle bag into the back seat of his car and started the ignition, pulling out of his drive way.

Letty and Dom were offically on the road and driving to the airport.

"Right! Before I forget. I have to turn off my phone. I really don't want my mom tracking our location..."Letty explained, softly while pulling her phone out of her bag.

Dom chuckled,"You know I was beginning to think I was a bad influence towards you, but I'm realizing that's not the case.."He said with a smile.

Letty rolled eyes playfully,"I always had it in me. Just took a very attractive guy next door to awaken it..."She winked at him.

He laughs at her comment and reaches out placing his hand behind her head, pulling her head towards his direction and planting a sweet kiss on her lips.  
She happily kisses, him back."Uhh...what was that for?" She asked as he turned his gaze back to the road.

"No reason, I've just been thinking about kissing you since the last time our lips touch." He admitted with a smirk.

"Wow! That's pretty a long time. Was that kiss really that good?" She asked with a flirty grin.

"Letty everything I do with you feels exciting and like my first time. But! So much better..."He said with a smile.

Letty giggles,"I'm beginning to realize your a smooth talker..."She teases him.

Letty look out the window, and smile happily at the sight of sky as well wind hitting against her face.

"We're going really fast." She said, excitedly.

"I'm going 30." Dom said with a chuckle.

"Can we go faster?" She asked with a enthusiastic tone of voice.

He laughs,"I live for this shit!" He said happily while shifting gears and accelerating his speed down the highway, and pushing pass 30 just like she requested.

It didn't take long for them to arrive to the airport and board the airplane.

 **[Over Head Plane Announcement]:**

 **"Welcome aboard. All luggage should fit in the overhead compartment or under the seat in front of you."**

"How you feeling?" Dom asked, while taking a seat next to her on the plane.

She look away from the small window and at him, nervously. "Terrified." She replied back.

Dom smile at her and wrap an arm around her, pulling her into a warm hug." Don't worry, I'm here. I promise I won't let anything happen to you.."He reassures her by giving a sweet kiss on the top of her head. Letty sweetly snuggle up against him and gently squeezed his hand. "Thank You, for coming with me"She said, softly.

"Where ever you go, I go..." He said with a crooked smile.

"Now we're a package deal!?" She asked with a faint giggle.

"Kinda sort of..."He replies back with a chuckle.

 *****Happy New Year! To all my readers, may this 'New Year' bring blessings and happiness to you, all!*****


	11. Don't Die!

The plane finally landed leaving Letty and Dom to get off the plane. They looked around curiously, smiling from ear to ear taking in the sight.

"This is crazy!" Letty said, excitedly as she went down the final steps of the airplane.

"Well! This was your idea after all..." He said with a chuckle while following her down the stairs.

A beautiful Hawaiian woman greeted them with a necklace filled with flowers. She place one on Letty and another on Dom.

"Hi. Aloha." The woman greeted them with a smile.

"Aloha." Letty and Dom said in unisons.

Dom reach out for Letty hand and gently entwining his finger with her's, then pulling her in his sight. He took his free hand push a loose strand of hair behind her hair and smiling at her.

"Don't die." He told her with a loving tone.

"I'll try not to..." She smile back at him and pulled him into a kiss.

His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. His lips was warm and tasted of mint; he had obviously been chewing gum earlier. His hands slid down and were now wrapped around her waist and her's locked around his neck pulling him down slightly. When they broke apart for air, she rested her forehead against his and gathered some much needed oxygen.

"God! I love kissing you..."He whispers softly against his lips.

Letty giggles and playfully rolls her eyes,"I bet...Come on, let's go..."She said happily while pulling his hand gently.

Dom and Letty got a car rental making there way to the 'Hotel Resort'.

Letty was sitting in the front passenger seat with so much soft leather around her that she could barely hear the 389 horsepower, 6-liter engine. At eighty miles per hour the engine was only idling. But Letty could feel the power of the car. One hundred thousand pounds worth of German engineering. It really excited her to be in the car, in another place.

"You know while we're here, I'm gonna teach you how to drive..."Dom told her while driving.

Letty smiles at him,"I'll be looking forward to it. Maybe I'll beat you in a street race..."She smirked at him.

"Why not!? I think with you. Anything is possible..."He said with chuckle.

"You know I've been curious. Why Hawaii?" Dom questioned.

"Well, for one this place was my dad favorite place and two, I was born here. And three, I wanna see the ocean..."She said, excitedly while sticking her hand out the open window and feeling the wind against her skin.

"And before I forget Thanks for the gift. I really appreciated it..."She said with a smile.

"You're Welcome, when you told me you wanted to see the ocean. I wanted to try find a way to bring it to you..."He explained, softly.

"It was really sweet of you. I was surprise to wake up to different pictures of the ocean all tape up against my window..."She said, softly.

He look away from the road, pulling the stare and drive move. Letty looked at him and laughs,"You're crazy...you know that?"

He smirked giving her a quick kiss to her cheek,"I know! Ever since I've met you. I haven't been in my right mind in a long time and I love it..."He said with laughter.

Letty reach out for his free hand and held onto it.

"Well, that makes both of us..."She said with a smile.

After a thirty minute drive to the 'Hotel Resort', they arrived to small villa that was located in front of the every step the sand shifted. With every motion forward there was some backward and down, just like walking in fresh fallen snow. Unlike crystalline blanket of white winter time, the fine grains under the foot gave them warmth from the suns rays. Once they made their way to the villa. Dom used their key to unlocked the door and walked right into the room.

* * *

Dom saw a large fruit basket sitting on the outside balcony that over looked the beach. Letty continued looking around the room. The room was a perfect tropical paradise, and everything with the fragrance of sweet mango and pineapples.

"I found food." Dom said while grabbing an apple from the fruit basket.

"That's very resourceful." She said while walking through the open entrance of the balcony.

"I wanna go in the water." She said while looking at the ocean as the waters were crashing against the sand.

"Okay." Dom nodded his head.

" I wanna see a **_humuhumunukunukuapua'a_**." Letty told him, excitedly.

"A what?" Dom questioned as he curiously raised an eye brow.

"It's the Hawaiian state fish."She further explained, and for her enjoyment she started to tease him "Say it."Letty teases him, with laughter.

"You're setting me up to fail." He smirked at her and faintly laughs.

 **[Back At Home]**

Mrs. Ortiz wasn't too happy with her daughter dramatic decision. Soon after finding the letter in her daughter's bedroom. She fell into a state of shock and panic. Her mind was filled with the worst scenarios of what could or may happen to her only child. Her mother made to the decision to report her daughter as missing to the police. Shortly after talking to the police and explaining her daughter situation. They made the report and quickly got into their car pulling off her driveway.

Once she saw the police officers leave she notice Mia next door in the process of getting into her car. She quickly made it next door, and approach Mia.

"Where is your brother?" Mrs. Ortiz questioned her.

"At work."Mia answered back while tossing her books into the passenger seat.

"I don't think that's true." Mrs. Ortiz said with a hostile voice.

"I don't know where they are."Mia replied back.

"I'm asking you for your help. Where's My daughter?" Mrs. Ortiz pleaded with her.

As kids Dom and Mia seem to always have a understanding when it came looking out for it each other. It started around the time when their mother fell sick shortly after giving birth to Mia. Although, Dom was young he promise his mom he would always look out for Mia. And he did exactly as promise, he pretty much help his Dad raise his younger sister. There bond was rather thick and impenetrable.

"I'm sorry." Mia apologized and quickly got into her car, starting the ignition and putting the car in reverse. Mrs. Ortiz watch Mia drive off, but it didn't stop her from knocking on their front door. She found it was about time to take her frustration out on the Dom's and Mia's father.

 **[Back In Hawaii]**

Letty and Dom made their way to the a small Hawaiian Souvenir Boutique. Dom was looking curiously around at there clothing and accessories, while Letty was in the fitting room trying on a bathing suits.

Dom felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket and quickly pulled it out to find his Dad calling him. He quickly pressed the ignore bottom, and shove his phone in his back pocket. He walked towards the fitting room that Letty was in,"Letty?" He called out to her.

Letty was staring at her reflection in the mirror contemplating whether to come out in the swimsuit she was trying on. Once she heard Dom calling out for her she figured 'What the Hell!' and came right out.

She was wearing a magenta one-piece swimsuit that didn't leave much to the imagination. It fitted her curvy tone body like a glove. Her breast was perfectly cupped into the swimsuit as the front had a criss-cross pattern going straight down.

"You're in a swimsuit." Dom said in surprise, while checking out Letty.

"Yeah, I am." Letty said softly.

"It's... It's... Small. It's small."Dom stuttered.

Letty repeated," It's small."She said, softly with a slight questionable tone.

Dom thought it was very sexy, and tempted him more on the inside. It wasn't that it was 'Small', it looked great on Letty it was just didn't leave much to the imagination and Dom knew if he notice that, other guys would too.

"Yeah." Dom nodded his head.

"-I'll just be out here." Dom told her as he watch her walk back into the fitting room.

 *****Unfortunately, I won't be posting much because I'm currently out of town. Taking care of some important things. I really want to continue posting good chapters. So please do wait and as for my other Fanfic 'A Twist In Time', I am NOT giving up on that story just taking a much needed break with it. But, I will definitely be back. Btw, Thank You! For the kind reviews, I really do appreciate it and it makes me want to write more.*****


	12. Beach Fun

Dom and Letty made it out of the souvenir shop. And were now dress for the beach and were on there way to it. On any summer day the sand would be entirely obscured by vacation goers in their multicoloured board shorts and bikinis, sunbathing and getting burnt. Since it was still early they weren't as many people out in the sun.

The waves roll in, each of them as strong and bold as the last. They come without fear of the beach, embracing their destiny upon the dawn sands. Letty excitedly walks forward until the water soaks her bare feet, her sandals already dangling in her left hand. Not once does she gaze downward at the water, instead preferring to lock her eyes on the horizon and feel the coldness, hear the rhythmic crashing, taste the brine as much as smell it.

Dom couldn't hold back his smile, because it genuinely made him happy to see Letty very happy and free. His gaze was filled with a loving expression as he watched her twirling around in circles in the water, laughing. Letty toss her sandals into the sand, when she felt Dom playfully tackling her into the water.

"Damn it! **DOM!** " She called out his name with laughter, as she clean the water away from her face.

They started splashing water at each other and randomly playing tag with each other. After awhile, Letty caught Dom and wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him. Dom circled his muscular arms around Letty tiny waist, pulling her closer.

"You ready?"  
"I'm gonna teach you how to swim..."He told her while rubbing soft circles with his thumb against her hips.

Letty smile at him then slid her arms away from his neck. Her soft hands ran down his chest, as she looked him in the eyes and tippy toe on her toes.  
She gave him a kiss on the lips,"I'm ready..."She said with a smile. Dom chuckled and pulled her into a deep kiss before letting her go, completely.

"Alright! Ready?"  
"Just lie back."  
"Lay flat. Lay flat." Dom instructed Letty, while teaching her the basic skills of learning how to swim. He help support her in the water, as she tried floating with his help.

"Don't let me drown..."Letty said, nervously.

"I would never let that happen. Don't worry and relax. I'm right here with you..."Dom said with a smile.

Dom took the time teaching Letty how to swim and luckily she was a fast learner. She caught on quickly, but as a precaution Dom still made sure she didn't swim alone or too far. After swimming together they made it back to there towels. Dom help Letty dry off a bit until Letty gaze fell towards the direction a cliff. She notice people jumping from the cliff into the water. Dom followed her gaze, and smile at her.

* * *

"Together?" Dom asked with a smile.  
Letty look at him and smile with her eyes,"Yeah!"

Dom and Letty held hands as they made their way to the top of the cliff that overlook the ocean. He notice Letty was little nervous, and gently squeezed her hand reassuring it was fine.

"You know what? I'll go first."

"Okay?" He told her with a exciting smile.

"Yeah, you go first." She said, softly while letting his hand go.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips,"See you at the bottom." He shouted out, and just like that he did a back flip into the water. Dom quickly swam up to the surface of the water, and smile at her.

"You got this!" He shouted out.

Letty took a look down and took a big step back. She quickly ran towards the cliff and jump right off, landed into the water. She swam up to the surface, and saw Dom in front of her. He swam towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Letty wraps her legs around his waist and drapping her arms around his neck.

Her eyes were filled with happiness."I did it!" She said with laughter.

"Baby! I told you could." He said with a bright smile.

She blushes"I know you did..."Letty said softly with a shy smile.

Dom notice her cheeks were turning a pinkish and chuckled at the sight. He held her up against him and took his free hand stroking the side of her cheek with his wet hand.

"You're blushing. Why?" He asked.

"No reason..." She replied back.

"Riight! I don't believe it. What is it?"He asked.

Letty rolled her eyes playfully, the reason she was blushing was because it was the second time he called her 'Baby', it just made her wonder about the status of their relationship, which they haven't made official yet.

To avoid the question Letty leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. Her lips brush Dom's. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery and demanding. He wanted to pull away to keep pushing her to answer his question. But, he fell victim to her beautiful lips. "Letty" he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. She smiles, her heart fluttering at his voice as she clasp her hands on either side of his face. Never before has her name ever felt so wonderful. Dear god, he couldn't fight against the thoughts that were going through him. Her very touch was flooding his senses now. Dom wanted her so badly.

The next thing she knew, he had slammed his lips to her's and nearly knocked all wind from her hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, granted him access, delved inside her mouth. The waves from the ocean continued crashing against there bodies as they shared a intense passionate kiss.

Her arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck, again. In an instant she had pressed her breasts into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat and from the sensual kiss. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection.

'Must he be so perfect?' She thought to herself.

She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. She inhaled sharply, while attempting to deepen their kiss. Dom couldn't control the urge he was feeling down below and Letty's hip movement wasn't making things easier. She didn't realize the major effect she was having on his body.

It didn't take long for a wave to come crashing into them. Dom lost his balance and grip to Letty. As a result they fell into the water. Dom and Letty swam back to the surfaces with smiles on there faces. They started laughing together.

"Well! I guess that's what we get.."She giggles while swimming to Dom.

"Uhh...Letty stay back!" Dom shouted back at her.

Letty was confused,"Why?"She questioned him.

Dom hands were slightly covering his front. Letty notice his hands covering the front of his pants. Then, it hit her.

"Did you lose your swimming shorts?" She asked, with a worry tone of voice while swimming towards him.

Dom was extremly embarrass this was happening to him.

"Nah, it ain't that...you can go ahead and get dry. I'll meet up with you..."He told her.

Letty place her hands over her mouth in surprise when she realized what the problem was...

"Dom did you j-just?" She paused.

"Did I just give you...you know?"She questioned him while blushing shyly.

"Letty, let's not talk about this now..."He said with a sigh.

She went from being shy to laughing hysterically at Dom.

Dom was dumbfounded,"I'm glad you find this funny. This is all your fault..."He told her with sigh.

Letty laughs while she continued swimming to him. Once she got to him; her laughter stop.

"No need to feel embarrass..."She told him with a smile.

Dom smirked trying to play it off that he wasn't embarrass.

"Who said I was embarrass?"He replied back.

Letty giggles and ran her wet hands up against his muscular abs then traces her index finger against the lines of his chocolate abs.

"I'm actually kinda flatter..."She told him with a faint giggles.

"You are?"He said in surprise.

"I didn't think I had this sort effect on you..."She said, softly while looking into his eyes.

Dom grinned,"Don't under estimate yourself. You make me feels things I didn't think I could ever feel..."He admitted.

"I'm curious. What exactly do I make you feel?" She questioned him with a flirty tone of voice.

Dom looked down at her in her eyes and licking his lips. "Words wouldn't be able to describe how exactly I feel. I think I would have to show you..."He smirked.

"Is that so?"She question with a crooked smile.

Dom grinned placing both his hands on her hips, and pulling her towards him. Pressing his lower half against her, showing her how she made him feel and she got the message. Letty felt his boner pressed up against her.

"So I guess this is the effect I have on you. Huh?!..."She faintly giggles and Dom pulls her into a sweet kiss as he laughs as well.

"Yes!" He said in between the kisses.

"Good to know..."She deepen the kiss more, slipping her tongue into his mouth.


	13. Heart to Heart

Dom and Letty reluctantly made it out of the water, holding hands. After spending their time making out with each other. They finally headed over to there towels to get their selves ready for the next adventure.

"How are you feeling?"Dom asked, curiously.

Letty didn't want to show it, but her body was starting to feel unwell. She was going to fight to hide it, no matter what because wanted...no she needed this time with him.

"Never felt better...Come on let's head back. I'm starve..."She said, softly while rubbing her towel against her wet hair.

Dom was also drying himself off."Alright, that's good to hear..."He said just before placing a kiss to her forehead and taking her hand in his own.

Two hours later they were having dinner inside their villa, outside on the balcony. The sun was setting and the waves from the ocean were growing stronger. Letty and Dom just finished dinner was sitting on a wooden bench swing. They watched the sunset and large waves crashing into the shoreline of the beach. Dom had his arm around Letty shoulder as she snuggle up against him with a blanket wrap around her and with her legs lying over his lap.

"It's strange, 'cause I don't even remember them."..."I think it's weird to miss something that you never had. Or, you know, don't remember having..."Letty explained, softly as look back at him.

They were talking about her father and younger brother. The reason why she wanted to return to Hawaii.

"Not so weird."He told her.

"We came here before they died. And before I got sick." She said, softly while turning her gaze to the ocean.

"Well, you're not sick now." He pointed out, softly.

"You know, you never answer my question about why you were so upset with your friend?" Letty, said while looking at him.

She continued rubbing soft delicate circles on his chest over his heart. Dom started rubbing his free hand on her knees, as her legs lay over his lap.

Dom sighed tiredly, he wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"As you know I have a sister and I'm sure your aware that, I'm protective over her."He sighs,"All I want for her is the best."

She nodded her head expressing that she understood." Ok! What does that have to do with you friend?" She asked, curiously.

"I caught my best friend kissing my seventeen year old baby sister..."Dom explained with an agitated expression on his face.

"OH!" She murmured beneath her breath.

"I already made it clear to my friends that my sister is off limits..."

"I-I mean, I don't mind that she dates anyone but not my friends. I know my friends and how they work. I just don't feel comfortable with the ideal..." He explained with a sigh.

"Dom, I see where your coming from but you said for your self that your sister is really smart. You should let her make the decision for herself..."Letty said, softly.

Dom shrugged,"No he's too old for her..."He complained.

Letty rolled her eyes,"How old is he?"

"He's twenty and she's only seventeen..."Dom replied back.

"Wow! Dom...seriously!?"  
"That isn't even bad. Stop making excuses..."  
"Look at us, I'm eighteen and your twenty-one...not much of a difference.." Letty pointed out.

"Whatever, I still don't like it..."He said with a grouchy tone.

Letty giggles,"You gotta let it go. Mia is growing up and she's going to see whoever she wants to see. You said you help your dad raise her. That alone proves she has the best of the best. You taught her well, and I'm sure she can handle herself. That friend you're worried about...wouldn't dare to hurt your sister..."She explained, softly.

"How do you know he won't hurt her?" He asked.

"Because he did exactly what you told him not to do. Which means he already set his cards on the table...he sealed his fate..."Letty answered back.

Dom was extremely surprise to hear Letty answer. He knew she was smart, but 'DAMN', he was falling more in love with her. He understood exactly what she said and was reconsidering his decision.

"I swear Mia is so lucky to have you..."Dom said, softly.

Letty giggles,"I'm just trying to help. I can see it's weighing on you because you made that promise with you Mom. I'm sure your mom couldn't be anymore proud. So don't stress yourself out..."She told him with reassuring smile.

"I think I take that back. It's not Mia whose lucky to have you, but it's me..."Dom admitted with a smile.

He leans forward pressing his lips to her's and kissing her. She kissed him back for a few seconds and parted away from his lips, now looking him in the eyes with a smile.

"You know before I got into it with Brian. He told me love makes people crazy..."

"Do you believe that?" She asked him.

"Do you?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Well, I mean, I'm here in Hawaii with you, so... I guess so."Letty replied back with crooked smile.

"Are you saying you're in love with me?" Dom asked.

Letty could feel her heart pounding heavily and nearly jumping out of her body. When he asked her if she was in love with him.

"No. I... I'm just saying... I never would have left my house if it weren't for you."Letty admitted, softly.

And just like that she heard the three words she didn't realize she was waiting for...

"I love you."  
"I..."  
"I loved you before I knew you." Dom said with a genuine tone of voice while looking into her beautiful eyes.

She wasn't expecting to hear him say those words, but it made her extremely happy to know how he really felt about her. Letty was lost for words at the moment, but found her voice,"I-I love you, too"She replied back with a bright smile.

Dom smiles with his eyes and didn't waste any time to kiss the girl he loved. He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

He ran his hands down her back lovingly taking both his hands and grasping at her butt cheeks. Without thought or hesitation he picked her right up. Letty straddle his lap while they continued sharing a passionate kiss. It surprise Letty how he picked up her body as if it was nothing. She knew Dom had a incredible body, and was strong but it surprise her to see him in action.

He held onto her protectly and securely. She parted from the kiss and pressed her forehead against his, now looking straight in his eyes. She smile at him and trailed her finger tips across his lips, curiously.

Dom saw the look in her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear lovingly. Letty smiles at him."I think I'm ready for bed." She told him.

His hands slid to her waist now rubbing soft circles with his thumb on her hips."Are you ready for bed or are you ready for bed?"He asked, her curiously.

He was assuming that both had different meanings. One for just to sleep and the other was more then just sleeping.

"Are you serious right, now?" She giggles dropping her face against the crest of his neckline.

Dom smiles,"Uh...yeah, I wanna make sure we're on the same page.."He told her, with a chuckle.

Letty raised her head up from his neck and lean towards his ear,"Take me to bed, now. Before I change my mind..."She whispers in his ear seductively, as she got off his lap and getting to her feet.

She held out her hand to him.

Dom smirked."I love it when your bossy..."He said, while getting up from swing-like bench and taking her hand.


	14. Are You Sure?

Dom followed Letty inside the bedroom. She turned around to look him in the eyes and saw he had conflicted expression on his face."I didn't peg you to be the nervous type!" She said, softly while resting her hands against his chest.

He smirked and wraps his arms around her, hugging her."It ain't that...Are you sure you want this? I don't want to hurt you..."He said.

"Dom, I'm sure and you won't hurt me. It's what I want, I want to give myself to you..."She replied back with a sincere smile.

"You already have..."He said with a smile.

"B-But, seriously if this is about earlier. I wasn't trying to pressure you.." He explained.

"I know you weren't. No one can make me do what I don't want to do..."She told him with a smile, while leaning towards his lips."Will you just shut up and kiss me..."She whispers against his lips.

He kissed her and pulled her closer until there was no space left between them.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pressed firmly against her hip bone. She inhaled sharply.

As there lips crushed together, she felt like she was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with her's. His mouth was so warm, the texture of his lips softer than she could have imagined and she opened her mouth with a low moan.

"Dom..." She moaned softly into the kiss while running her fingers up his shoulders and pushing away the hoody jacket off his muscular body. He yanked the rest of it and threw to the floor. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Dom slid his hand under the back of her dress caressing her skin softly and lightly brushed his finger tips against her lacey panties.

His only desire was to touch her, to move his hands under her dress and feel her perfect skin. He parted from the kiss and warmth radiates from the spot where his lips just touch her neck, slowly spreading through the rest of her body.

Letty arched her neck to the side giving him more desirable room as he trailed kisses along her neckline. Dom held her gently, cupping the side of her neck with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Letty's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body.

She was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. She gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He drew back again and spent a moment studying her face. Dom gazed at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. She gave him a flirty yet seductive smile after understanding the look in his eyes.

'Damn! Is she really a virgin?!' Dom quietly thought to himself, after seeing the look in Letty eyes.

Without warning he turned her body around now allowing her back to face him. He wrapped one arm around her body from behind and cupped the base of her neck with his hand. She arched her neck to side to give more room for the kisses behind.

It was obviously her first time being intimate with anyone. She knew Dom had a lot experience and, honestly it made her extremely nervous. Though, that very second in time she forgot about her worries, and felt comfortable with Dom.

"I'll try my best to be gentle. Ok?..."He whispered in his ear which brought chills down her spine.

She nods,"Ok"Letty whispers, softly.

As he kissed along her neck with his other free hand. He unzipped the back of her dress. The little red dress fell along her shoulders pushing her bra straps down. Dom held onto her firmly from behind and eased his hand under her dress. His hand went into the waist band of her panties. He slipped a finger inside.

She tossed her head against the back of his chest. He began working his finger in and out gently, and she seemed to to be tight and clamping down on it. Dom knew it was her first time, and thought it be easier to relax her starting off this way. She was slick inside, and warm. She began grinding her hips on his finger and whimpered quietly.

She wrapped her arms up around his neck from behind.

* * *

He gently slid his finger out, and added another to it. She moaned again as he slid both fingers inside her, and she held him tighter. All she could manage was to squeak out a small moan. She continued motioning her hips in time with his hand, and making these little moans into the air. It was almost too much for him to take, his erection was throbbing in his pants. He pressed his lower half firmly against her butt. So, she could feel what she was doing to him. His fingers now curling and wiggling inside her, and his thumb rubbing circles on the tip of her clit.

"Dom!" She moans out, quietly.

"Shh..." He hushed her, before moving his fingers, out of her panties. He stopped for just a second, and she whimpered quietly from lost of contact.

He tugged the rest of her dress off and she stepped right out of it. Kicking it across the floor and quickly turning around in his arms. All she had on was a matching set of black lacey panties and bra. Very much to Dom liking. Honestly, he thought she could looked sexy in the simplest things. Though, it was safe to say he was one hundred percent turned on.

He smirked amusingly while running his hands along her hips and rubbing small circles on her pelvic bone. He flipped her long hair out the way to get to her neck. He started kissing her neck line and licking just before sucking her skin and leaving his mark on her.

Letty played with his belt by tugging it with her fingers while he showered her body with kisses. She manage to yank the belt off. Once she felt him reach towards her back to unhook her bra. She pulled away, playfully.

"Not so fast..."  
"Your still dress..."She said teasingly. He smirked at her statement.

"Than take it off..." He said with a devious grin. She looked up at him and gave him a flirty smile.

"Heh, if you say so..."She whispered in his ear just before pulling down his pants. Dom hissed as she tugged the pants away. His erection showing a large bulge against his boxers. He was feeling discomfort and needed to take off the edge. He stepped out of his pants and kicked it away.

She pushed at Dom chest forcefully allowing him to fall against the bed. He sat up with his legs opened. He smirked at her as he eyed her up and done pleasantly. She walked over to him placing her knee in between his legs and hovering over his lap.

"Baby, I gotta ask! Are you sure you're a virgin?" Dom asked, curiously.

Truthfully, the way she was acting and how she knew what to do. Impressed him and just made him much more harder, if possible.

Dom quickly placed his hands at her hips tugging her body closer to him. She was now straddling his lap. Letty purposely pressed her knee into his erection and watched as he sucked in his breath from the discomfort.

She giggles,"Let's just say my time under house arrest. I spent a lot of time watching movies..."She said softly while leaning down to kiss him.

Dom chuckled, and kissed her back."What kind of movies? Was it porn?"He asked in between the kisses, with an amused tone of voice.

"Dom STOP with the questions and make love to me NOW..."She said in between the kisses.

He grins devilishly and deepened the kiss, signaling to her that he was doing as he was told. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he started lightly sucking at it. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of corona being exchanged in the intermingling of there billowing breaths. He quickly unhooked the back of her bra. She parted from the kiss and pulled the rest of the bra off tossing it to the floor.


	15. Her First Time

Her arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck. She could nearly feel the slight burn of the corona as it rolled off his tongue and seeped down her bare throat with every push of his tongue against her delicate skin. His hand started groping both of breasts gently.

She tossed her head back from the pleasure of his lips and sensation her heat was feeling from the friction of his erection rubbing against her heat.

"Dom!" She whimpered quietly from pleasure. His lips grabbing one her nipples between his lips and lightly licking it before sucking it. He let his hand slide down her beautiful body, tracing a line with his fingers. He parted his lips from her body and captured her lips with his own. They continued kissing passionately adding more intensity to their natural chemistry. As the end of his cock, strangely cool, repeatedly jabbing and bumping into and around her heat. She started moaning into the kisses from the sensation.

When Dom found out she was unwell he made sure to get him self check. But, before meeting Letty he did fool around a lot, though made sure he was always careful. To be sure and out of respect for Letty, he went to the doctor. Luckily, he was clean He vow to himself that if anything happen it would only be with Letty.

He manage to flip the position. Pushing her bare back against the satin white sheets. He parted from her lips and started trailing loving kisses along her neck line, collarbone, and breasts. Making his way down her happy trail.

"Dom!-"  
He found the top of her panties, and began slowly sliding them down. She raised her hips to help. Her lacey panties were at her ankles now, and she kicked them off onto the floor.

She was growing rather impatient but loved and enjoyed the attention. Dom chuckled and came up, giving her a quick kiss on lips. He knew she was becoming impatient. It was his first time seeing this side of Letty. When he first met her. She was so innocent and almost fragile but right now. She was finally living her life to the fullest and blooming beautifully.

"Just wait a bit. I promise it'll be worth it..."He said with a grin while pulling away. Letty was now lying on the center of the bed all hot and bother waiting for her first love to take her.

"Where are you going?" She asked while pulling the covers over her body but showing enough skin for Dom eyes. She partially sat up in the bed and watched him from a distance.

He grabbed his gym bag and went into the pocket of his gym bag, grabbing a small gold packet.

She saw what it was and smiled. "Ooh, look at you all prepared..."She said teasingly with flirty giggle.

"Do you always carry that around?" She asked.

"No. While, packing up, I remember seeing it."He replied back, while walking towards the bed.

"Wait, NOT so fast..." She told him while making him stop in his foot steps.

"Take those off!" She motioned at his boxers.  
"I'm not gonna be the only one on display..." She teased.

He chuckled and quickly slipped his boxers off. His erection sprung right out. She looked at it and then at him.

"Wow!"She blushes.

Dom smirked at her reaction, he knew that he never disappointed.

"I swear, it's like your looks are too good to be true"She pointed out with giggles.

His deep baritone voice released a chuckle.

"Well! I could say the same for you. Baby your are gorgeous, but what I find more attractive about you is your personality..."He said while getting under the covers with her and giving her kiss.

"I know! I'm the full package..." She said confidently with smile and kissing him back while pulling her arms up and wrapping her arms around his neck. She took her leg and placed it over his hip. Dom firmly held onto the outside of her thighs stroking and caressing her skin. Dom parted from her luscious lips. He kisses up and down Letty's neck. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation.

He let his hand go further down, and she slowly parted her thighs. This time it was warm and moist. His fingers just brushed against her lips, and she shuddered in his arms from pleasure. He wasted no time, he tore open the packaging for the condom and with ease slipped it right on his erection.

"Come here..."He whispered in her ear. She knew exactly what he had in mind and stretched her legs open. He didn't put his cock to her opening. Instead he rubbed the top of his cock higher, making tiny circles until he found the bud, and she arched off the mattress.

"That's it, baby," he said in a breathy voice.

He kept doing it until he drove her crazy.

She started to shake, and tremble in his arms.

"That's it, baby, a little more."

Her toes started burning. With pins and needles like she was losing all sensation.

"Dom!" She moans.

He moved his hand, and she felt the tip of the head slide easily into the pool of her slickness, and Letty prepared for the huge rip. Her whole body tensed up and contracted.

"Easy, baby. Easy. Breathe for me."

She took a deep breath. Then another one. Letty wasn't sure it was helping.

"Grab onto my shoulders, Baby! Grab, really, really hard." Dom instructed her.

She did exactly as she was told.

"Harder," he said. "It's okay to hurt me."

Letty clawed the top of his shoulders, digging her nails in as hard as she could.

Dom pushed in another inch, very slowly, completely controlled.

She squeezed even harder, starting to panic. Letty scrunched her eyes shut.

"Look at me, Letty."

She looked into his sweet brown eyes.

"Next time will be better. I promise. Relax for me." Dom reassured her by placing a kiss to her forehead. She tried to relax a little more, and it help relieve the tension.

He pushed in another inch.

No rip.

He held there, letting her petite body adjust.

She squeezed around him, and he groaned.

"You're so beautiful, Letty. So perfect. So tight."He moans out.

He slid in a tiny bit more, and she felt a soft giving, a total opening, an acceptance.

Letty looked at him in wonder, and curious about how he was feeling.

He pushed slowly, more, and then he was completely inside of her. Letty was filled with a feeling of strange fullness. It felt good to her. Weird, but good.

"There was no rip," She said, bewildered.

"Sometimes that happens," He said. "It just bends, gives, agrees, and then dissolves."

"Weird," She said with a smile.

He took her other leg and hooked her thigh around his hip. His face now in the crest of her neckline. He started off slow giving her a chance to adjust to his size, once again. He stroked in her heat with ease and slightly started to pick up the pace. She clamped him between her thighs making sure he wasn't going anywhere as he pumped into her.

" **Mhmm...DOM!** "

He pulled back and pushed into her again. When she started to feel comfortable she move against him more eagerly, he followed suit, increasing his pace until she was moaning his name, telling him how good it was, how good he felt. She urged him to go faster. Dom buried his face in her neck and bucked against her. He took his fingers and entwined them with her fingers. They grip each other hands with great passion and urgency. A long the way their hands slipped away from each other.

The chemistry between Dom and Letty was out of this world. That the force in making love was so hard but yet so passionate her body began sliding up and down along the satin sheets from there movements. Letty was in complete bliss from his action and ran her hands a long his musuclar back to his neck.


	16. Dom and Letty

" **Letty!** "  
" **You feel so DAMN GOOD!** " Dom tried quietly moaning but it was just to hard not to be really vocal. He was making love to the love of his life.

He kissed her with great force. Her arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck. In an instant she had arched up into his broad chest. Moaning in-between kisses from the contact of body heat.

It was safe to say Dom was getting carried away with Letty and she didn't mind it at all. She knew tomorrow morning she would be extremely sore, but it just made her feel more alive. She wouldn't trade this experience for anything.

"DOM! DAMN IT!"

"DOM MORE!" She moaned out loudly and breathlessly.

Dom thrusted in a way that the base of his manhood pressed against her vaginal canal. So he could stimulate the G-spot. He went deep, hard, and fast while penetrating her. Dom reach over and went under started stimulating her heat with his fingers.

This brought Letty onto a real high she was on verge of having her very first organism.

" **Ay Papi!** "

She moaned loudly as he pounded into her. He continued pumping his hips straight forward and harder. She was enjoying a good, hard straight forward pounding.

"SO BIG! MORE!" She groaned and moaned loudly while gripping the bed sheets with her finger nails and tossing her head back.

Letty couldn't take it anymore and flip him over onto his back. She was now on top and took full charge. She slowly parted away from his lips and watch him, intently. He ran his hands along her bare back and down across her ribs.

"God! You're So Beautiful..."He moaned and grunted while she continued riding him. She rocked back and forth until things got all twisted and hot inside. He was almost there and so was she.

She pressed her hands against his bare chest. Her breast constantly bouncing as she did on him. Dom ran his hands along her hips watching and moaning as she rotated her hips in circular motion. Her back arched and head tossed back. He loved how his first love looked on top of him. Only getting provoked from the view.

In seconds that knot at the root of his manhood dissolved in pure fire, melting. She felt that sensation through the condom and came as well. Dom filled up his condom with his cum. It felt like he unloaded three times the load.

She pulled off from him and fell back into the bed exhaustedly. Collapsing onto the bed and turning over to face him as she caught her breath.

"HOLY SHIT!" He said out loud, as he breathe heavily.

She smiled at him than leaned in to capture his lips with a her's. Letty kissed him once more before pulling away.

"So is this what sex is always like?"She questioned him, innocently.

Dom looked at her and saw the expression on her face. She went from **'temptress of the night'** to a _**'cute little angel'** _in seconds. Who was this girl?

He was out breath, but manage to laugh."Kinda sort of, I guess it depends..."He replied back.

"But, Baby, I'm gonna be honest with you. You were on another level. That was intense..."He told her.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked, curiously.

"Yes it is! A very good thing..."He kisses her, and laughs. His Letty was so cute, and filled with so many questions.

"I know I got carried away and said I would be gentle. But, Baby does it feel like I hurt you?"He asked while looking in her eyes and gently stroking side of her cheek with his thumb.

She smiles at him,"Don't worry, I'll survive. Whatever I'm feeling just shows I'm fully alive.."She told him, happily.

He smiles at her and kissed her lovingly. They were now all tangle up with each other and in the satin sheets. Letty place her left leg over his lap under the covers as she snuggle up against him. He wrap an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Soo...are you up for part two?"She asked with a bright smile.

Dom was exhausted and was still recovering. He never went as long as he did with other girls like he did with Letty. Then, again he never loves those girls like he loved Letty.

He look down at her with a smile and laughs,"I created a monster..."He joked.

"You sure did. So I hope you have the stamina for it." She winked at him, cutely.

Letty slightly sits up to look at him. He reaches out with her free hand and plays with her long beautiful hair.

"You know my friends warn me that all the quiet ones are the ones you should look out for, who would have thought I would be chasing after one..."He said with a smile, then added,"To answer your question Papi has a lot of stamina..."He grinned.

She blushes,"You remember that?!"She slightly drops her face into his chest shyly.

"Uhh...Yes! Its not every day my girl calls me Papi..."He chuckled.

"You know I kinda dig it. Well as long as you say it."He said with a smile, while turning over to her and slightly hovering her body.

Letty giggles,"I really don't know where that came from..."She told him.

"It's cool. You can call me whatever you want when I'm making love to you."He grinned deviously.


	17. His Proposal

After round two Letty fell fast asleep. Dom continued watching her sleeping peacefully in his arms as he gently caressed delicate circles on her bare back with his free hand. It didn't want his time with Letty in Hawaii to ever end. Honestly, he didn't want to go back and deal with whatever problem they left back home.

Dom heard his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He look back seeing it was his Dad calling him for the twentieth time. He look down at Letty who was sleeping against his chest and her hand sprawled on his stomach. Dom gave her a kiss on the top of her head before slipping away from under her.

He sat up on the edge of the bed and grabbed his phone. Finally, he decided to answer his father phone call.

 **"DOMINIC! WHAT THE HELL?! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU SINCE YESTERDAY AND NO ANSWER!"** Tony yelled at him.

"Yeah, Sorry about that I've been busy..."Dom apologized.

 **"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"** Tony shouted.

"Sorry, I can't tell you..."Dom replied back.

 **"IT'S NOT THAT YOU CAN'T TELL ME. IT'S THAT YOU WON'T..."** Tony clarified, now trying his best to calm down.

"But, I guess from your answer you must be with Letty..."Tony said.

Dom didn't answer but he just stayed silent on the phone.

 **"SHIT!…"**

"Son, what am I going to do with you..."Tony sighed.

"Mrs. Ortiz reported her daughter as missing and police officers came here, questioning if you have any involvement with the issue..."Tony explained.

"What did you tell them?" Dom asked.

"The truth..." Tony sighed tiredly.  
"That I had no clue where you are..." Tony replied back.

"I know you wanted me to let her go but, I can't and I won't..."Dom voice started to crack.

 **"DAD! I LOVE HER TOO MUCH TO LET HER GO!"** Dom started crying quietly.

Tony felt horrible, the first girl that stole his son heart was too sick to keep his heart.

"Dad! You always taught me. How to make a choice on my own. Whether the consequences were good or bad. You told me to own up to it. No matter the result. I made the decision that I had to be with her no matter the consequences. I love her too much to let her go and I love her too much not to let her go. You already know I've never felt this way for anyone. She has my heart and I have her's." Dom said genuinely.

Dom felt bad for not telling him the truth about where he was but he couldn't risk his Dad or her Mom finding them. He just wanted more time with Letty...

Letty eyes started to flutter open when she heard his deep voice whispering. She partially sat up in bed and ran her hand up on his muscular back.

"Mmm...Dom!"She called out to him, quietly.

Tony heard a female voice in the background, which also caught Dom by surprise. He quickly hung up the phone on his Dad, trying the hide the fact Letty was with him.

Dom turned his phone off and toss it back onto the night stand. He quickly cleaned away the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"Dom asked while slipping back under the covers.

"Kinda, but it's fine, who was on the phone?"Letty asked while snuggling up against him.

Dom pulled her into a loving and protective embrace."It was my dad.."He said, softly.

"Oh! He must be upset."She pointed out.

"Yeah! Very!" He replied back.

"Just tell him. It was my ideal. That's the truth any way..."She said, softly while resting the side of her face against his chest and rubbing her leg over his under the covers. They were still tangle and naked in the sheets.

Dom kiss the top of her head,"Its fine. He'll get over it..."He sighed, tiredly.

* * *

The room was filled with silence for at least five minutes until Dom spoke, again.

"Letty!"

"Mhm...Yes" She responded, tiredly.

 _ **"Will You Marry Me?"**_ Dom asked.

Letty eyes were heavy and she was still extremely tired from earlier,"Huh? Dom, I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What was that?" She asked, tiredly.

"I ask"

 _ **"Will You Marry Me?"**_ Dom repeated again.

Her eyes weren't sleepy anymore and she quickly lifted her head away from his chest to look at him.

"Dom do you understand what your asking?" Letty questioned him.

"I do! Which is why I'm asking you to _ **marry me!**_ " He said while looking at her in the eyes, with a smile.

Letty was lost for words and didn't know what to say to him.

"You know baby! Getting an answer would be nice..."He told her.

She took in a deep breath and sat up in bed, pressing covers against her breasts. Her long curly messy hair cascaded down her shoulders to her mid-section of her back as she straighten her body in bed.

"Dom, I'm really flatter that you want to marry me. But, I-I don't think that would be smart of us to get married right now. We both are still very young, and have our life ahead of us..."Letty explained, softly.

"Are just saying this because of the issue with your Mom?"Dom questioned her.

Letty reach out for his hands lovingly and held them firmly.

"No. I could care less what my mother thinks on that matter. This is my life. Therefore, this is my decision. Dom, I love you so much and you mean the world to me. Trust me, when I say this, I want to marry you. I can see a future with you. But, I won't marry you right now. Out of respect for you, I want to make sure my health improves and I'm much more stronger for you, and our future together."She explained to him with a genuine tone of voice.

Dom smiles at her, he understood everything she said and couldn't help but to agree with her.

"Alright! We can put that on hold. Since you won't marry me just, yet. How about we make a promise to each other...?" Dom suggested.

Letty smiles at him and nodded her head, agreeing with his idea.

"But, what kind of a promise?"She asked, curiously.

He pulled his hand away from Letty and took his silver cross necklace off the night stand. He placed it into Letty hands.

"That no matter what happens. We will always find our way back to each other through good and bad times. And that this relationship is forever..."He said with a smile.

"Now that is something I can do!"

"I promise Dom that I will always find my way to you no matter what...I will fight and try my best to improve my health in order to be the wife that you deserve." She said with a sweet smile, while gripping his necklace in her hand. As if her life depended on it.

He cupped her face into his hands and kissed her passionately.

"I'm looking forward to the day. You become my wife..."He whispers in between the kisses as he pulled her into his arms.

Dom manage to flip her back onto the bed. Her bare back pressed against the mattress, while Dom lied in between her legs pressing his chest against her breasts. They continued kissing each other frantically as if their life depended on it.

He reluctantly parted from her lips."Are you up for round three?" Dom asked with a devious grin.

Letty giggles,"You know, I think I'm the one who created a monster."She joked.

Dom laughs at her comment as he hovers over her.

"How about we rest a little more and save round three for tomorrow morning. I'm still worn out.."She told him with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan."He agreed.

He kiss her forehead and pulled off her body. Dom was now lying right next to her under the covers. Letty drew her body closer to Dom, snuggling up against him. He smile at her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer if possible.


	18. Trouble in Paradise

*****Prepare your hearts for this chapter! Honestly, I felt sad after writing it. = ) Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy.*****

 **The early morning sun was already well risen.** **She wakes suddenly, every thought in high definition. Her eyes take in every ray of light and without a doubt she knew that she slept too long. Waves of heat coursed through her blood, a cold sweat glistened in her gaunt features. Her eyes sunken and his skin sallow, everything ached. Letty turned her attention to Dom who was still fast asleep. She carefully slipped from under the covers and out of bed, trying not to wake him.**

Letty picked up her panties from the floor and slipped it on. She took Dom's hoody jacket from the floor and slipped it right on, then zipped up the zipper. She look back at Dom one last time before quickly going into the bathroom.

Once she walked into the bathroom she saw her reflection in the mirror. At the very second in time she realize there was something not quite right with her. It wasn't just her pale reflection telling her other wise but her body on the verge of collapsing.

She stumbled to the corner of the bathroom, and with each step her stomach tightened and ached all the more. She kept swallowing, and her throat kept clenching, but no matter what she could not stop the warm feeling rising through her chest.

Dom eyes slowly fluttered open his eyes now adjusting to the sunlight penetrating through the bedroom. He turned over in bed to find Letty wasn't lying next to him. Dom quickly sat up in bed and look around the bedroom to see no sight of Letty.  
He quickly sprung out of bed and grab his boxers from the floor, slipping it on him. Dom wasn't sure what he was feeling but he felt extremely nervous and panic.

"Hey, Letty." He called out to her, before entering the bathroom.

He saw Letty in the corner of the bathroom on the verge of falling over. Without hesitation Dom ran to her aid and catching her in his arms.

 **"Letty, are you okay?"**

 **"Letty, are you okay?"**

 **"Letty, what's wrong? Letty, are you okay?"**

Letty lost the colour from her face. It was as if her heart had suddenly stopped beating and all the blood had run down into her feet. She swayed for just a moment before Dom caught her and lowered her to the ground.

 **"Okay. All right. You're burning up."**

 **"Letty? Letty? Letty, can you hear me?" Dom called out to her.**

Letty could hear him calling out to her, but she couldn't bring herself to response. After awhile Dom's voice sounded as if he was further away, and her sight became blurry. Her eyes couldn't focus on Dom any more she was losing consciousness.

The ride to the hospital was more terrifying than Letty falling unconscious; with every bump that the ambulance made, Dom's anxiety peaked higher. Seeing her strapped in to the stretcher he knew it was just the beginning. The paramedics said that If he didn't call when he did, she could've died. Dom knew they were trying to help, but their words just bounced right off him. He didn't care how they saved her, all he cared about was if she was gonna be okay.

They finally arrived to the emergency room in the hospital. Letty was surrounded by nurses and paramedics that was trying to save her. While, escorting her into the hospital Letty started having a seizures. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and her body was over heating.

"Got it. Coming through."The paramedics shouted out, while pushing the stretcher with assistances from nurses on standby.

"We just gotta get her to triage."..."Let's take her to Exam 2." The doctor instructed to the other nurses.

"Could you give us a minute?" The nurses told Dom while holding him back.

"Letty? Letty?"

 _ **'My heart stopped. Then it started again.'**_

* * *

Dom was in tears and crying uncontrollably, he was in a state of panic and shock. He knew she wasn't telling him the truth but he wanted to believe her so bad that he went a long with it. Dom didn't know what to do and quickly called his father.

"Hello" Tony answered.

Dom was silent for awhile before finally saying something to his Dad.

"Dad! I don't know what to do!"  
"I fuck'd up big time..."Dom cried out.

"Son, calm down. Tell me what's going on?"Tony said.

Dom tried calming himself down but it was useless. His nerves were getting to him and he was having flashes of his mother going in and out the hospital.

"It's Letty…"  
"S-She's in the hospital..."He told him.

He ran his hand over his bald head, while pacing back in forth in the waiting room.

"What happen?"Tony asked.

"I-I dunno...she was fine last night and this morning I found her struggling to breath. She was ridiculous hot. Burning up with a fever..."Dom explained, softly.

"Anything else!? Did she come in contact with something she shouldn't have...?"Tony asked, curiously.

Ever since Dom took interest in Letty. Tony started doing his own research on Letty illness. He grew curious to the struggles she face and wanted to teach Dom to take percautions with her. Only if Mrs. Ortiz allow his son to see Letty.

Dom didn't want his father to know about what happen last night. Now to come to think of it. Dom realize it was him...

"Letty is sick because of me..."Dom whispers, softly.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Dom said, repeatedly with great frustration in his voice.

"What do you mean she's sick because of you?" Tony questioned.

"Damn it! I knew it was a bad ideal. But, she insisted it was okay..."Dom ranted in a state of panic.

"Dom! Calm down..."  
"What are you talking about? Why is she sick because of you?" Tony asked, again.

"Dad! I messed up."

Dom started crying more, he hasn't cry this much since his mother passed away.

"I know son.." Tony sighed.

"I heard you the first time. But, I can't help you if you aren't telling me what's going on. What happen?.."Tony responds back.

"I dunno even know how to say this..."Dom groaned in frustration.

"Let me guess, you slept with her..."Tony pointed out.

"Uhh...yeah, how you know?" Dom asked.

"Dom, before I was old. I was young once..."Tony smirked, recalling his younger years.

"Besides, I knew it was going to eventually lead to that..."

"I've never seen you so passionate about a girl. Dom, you've grown up so much in the past few weeks. You know, I hope college would make you more responsible and mature. But, I think since Letty came into your life, your mentality has improve. You've become much more capable and reliable."

"I'm going to tell you this only one time. **SO YOU BETTER LISTEN!** "

"Letty needs you right, now. You're no good to her if your a mess. Dom...I know your strong I've seen it one too many times. The first time I'd seen it. Is when your mother passed away. You took on responsibilities I didn't ask of you and did it on your own accord. Right Now! Letty needs you more then anything. I know it hurts to see her in pain, but son I promise it will get better. That girl is a fighter and so are you. **SO MAN UP!** " Tony told his son, proudly.

Dom couldn't see it but he knew his Dad was smiling at him. His Dad wasn't judging him or putting him down for his poor decision but telling him to get his girl and fight for her.

"Thank You! Dad..." Dom said genuinely.

"You're Welcome, but when you come back you won't be thanking me. As soon as you come back, your on house arrest. I know your 21, but your still my kid...so suck it up..."Tony told him.

Dom sighed,"I guess it'll be like that until I officially leave the house?"

Tony faintly chuckles,"You know it. My house...my rules. Enough, with the small talk and go check up on Letty..."

"Alright, Thanks." Dom said, softly.

"Love you, son!" Tony told him, before hanging up.

"Love you, too. Dad."

Dom hung up his phone and took a deep breath. He was preparing himself for whatever news he was going to get about Letty.


	19. Awake

In the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) the atmosphere was completely different. She was quickly transfer out of the ICU and was sent to the recovery room. The stark smell of bleach was overwhelming. Letty scrunched her eyes at the bright light that was sipping through her closed eyelids. She felt powerless and heavy. She could not move her hand, her head or her body.

She slowly started blinking, desperately trying to open her eyes and see what's around her. "Where am I?"She thought to herself, quietly.

Her vision was extremely blurry, going in and out of focus. As blinding light slowly subsided she could take a look around her surroundings. She realize she was at the hospital.

The room was pristine hospital bed, IV and monitors beeping. The walls were a gray color and the linens were anything the stetile room was making her even more nauseous.

She could not remember how she got there but she knew for sure that she wanted out as soon as possible. Preferably at that moment. Just when she sat up a little. She was about to pulled off the oxygen mask she felt a small delicate set of hands stop her.

"No, no, no. Lie down."

"Lie down, honey. Lie down." The nurse instructed to Letty.

Letty did as she was told, but manage to pull off her oxygen mask before the nurse could stop her.

"Am I okay?" She asked, softly.

"You're going to be." The nurse told her with a smile.

'When I woke up, he was gone.'

Letty still felt weak and pulled the mask back on her. Her eyes quickly fluttering close. She couldn't keep them open for much longer.

A few minutes later Dom walked back into Letty hospital room with balloons and a large fluffy beige teddy bear that had a purple bow tied around its neck. The nurse smile at him as he walked right into the room.

"You just miss her. Your fiancé was finally conscious..."The nurse told Dom with a smile.

Dom sighed from relief, quickly dropping the things in his hands onto a chair near by. He went to her side taking hold of her hand lovingly. He told the hospital they were engage in order to get full access to Letty and to see her, whenever he wanted. It wasn't necessarily a lie, because they did make a promise to each other that once she got better. She would accept his proposal.

"Did she say anything?" Dom asked the nurse.

"She asked if she would be okay.."  
"I told her she will be and shortly after she fell back asleep.."The nurse told Dom.

Dom wished he was there when she woke up. He had been at her side for days and when he finally decided to leave her side for a quick minute. She woke up. Dom hope she didn't think he abandon her when she needes him the most.

"How's her condition?" Dom asked, worriedly.

"Her condition is improving little by little. I'm still waiting for her test results from the lab. I'll let you know as soon as they arrive..."The nurse explained while checking up on Letty's IV fluids and blood pressure.

Dom nodded his head, as he continued to hold Letty's hand gently.

"Before I forget…"  
"I actually wanted to inform you. That we manage to contact her mother. She wants her daughter transfer out of this hospital and sent to the one back home. Her mother already completed the paper work. The transfers will began first thing Friday morning.."The nurses explained.

Dom knew having the hospital contact her mother was a bad idea. And Letty wouldn't be happy with his decision but he thought it was right thing to do. Regardless, to the fact her mother dislike him.

The nurse left the room leaving Dom alone with Letty.

* * *

Dom took a seat on a chair that was right next to the bed. He continued holding Letty's hand praying and hoping the love of his life would overcome this illness. An hour later Dom fell fast asleep in the chair. Shortly, after Letty eyes started fluttering open and blinking to adjust her eyes from the blur.

Although, her hands felt heavy she manage to remove her oxygen mask. After completely removing it she turned her head to look around the hospital room. That's when her eyes notice Dom fast asleep on the chair next to her.

She smiles happily from the sight of him. The first time she woke up he wasn't there, but now he was...

"D-Dom!"She called out to him, softly.

Dom eyes quickly fluttered open when he heard her voice. Her voice was music to his ears. He snapped his head up and saw Letty wide awake starring back at him.

"Baby! You're awake?!" Dom said in surprise.

She smiles at him.

"See. I told you that I would always find my way back to you..."She said, softly.

Dom lean forward in the chair grasping hold of her small delicate hands. He held onto her hands lovingly.

Dom kissed her hand and smiles at her,"I know, but baby you had me so scared..."He said, truthfully. His eyes becoming watery.

"I'm sorry..."She apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. Being sick is out of your control..."He told her.

"I know but I'm sorry for lying to you. I should have told you the truth. I just desperately wanted to spend more time with you."

"I knew I was putting myself at risk, but I didn't care. I'm so tired of caring about what may or may not happen to me. Dom I'm just SO TIRED OF NOT BEING ABLE TO LIVE..."Letty explained, softly with tears coming down her eyes.

"Baby, I hear you." He sighed.

"Neither of our decisions has been great. Our love for each other is really blinding us big time..."Dom said with a chuckle.

Letty started to giggle from his comment, because it was true. Dom reach over to whip away the tears from her eyes.

"But, Letty just promise me you won't lie to me again. Especially if it's about your health. Last night was amazing and I shouldn't have let it happen. But, just like you! I wanted so badly to be with you. That I didn't make the right decision, which would be in your best interest..."Dom said, softly.

"Dom, I promise I won't lie to you, again. But, last night was my decision. I don't regret the first and second time we made love. It was truthfully the first time I felt like I was living for myself. I can see your blaming yourself. Don't!"

"Dom, I would do it all over again if I had to."She said, softly as she held out her hand and gently rested it against the side of his cheek.

"I-I-I could have killed you…"Dom said with great sadness in his voice.

"Baby, you didn't and I'm right here. Always and Forever..."Letty said with a weak smile.

Dom lean forward and her a sweet kiss on the lips,"I love you, so much..."He said, softly.

"I love you, too!" She said with a smile.

"Now can you break me out of the hospital. I'm tired of this place..."She pouted, cutely.

Dom chuckles,"Nice try but no can do!"

"I'm not risking almost losing you again.."He told her with a firm tone.

Letty sighed, softly and lays back down in the bed.

"By the way, you're gonna probably hate me for doing this but I had the hospital contact your overbearing mother..."Dom explained.

"You did what!?"

"Dom! Are you out of your mind!?" She said in surprise.

"Well! As much as she doesn't approve of our relationship and hates me with a burning passion. I thought it would be only fair, if she knew her only daughter was in the hospital..."He explained.

Letty frowned,"Baby, she doesn't hate you. She just really dislikes you..."

"Riight! Same shit!" He pointed out.

Letty giggles,"Dom if she loves me like I know she does, I'm sure she'll accept you. Just give her time."She said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes,"As for calling mommy dearest. I guess you made the right call..."She mumble under her breath.

"O! Before I forget your getting transfer to another hospital back home. First thing Friday morning..."He told her.

"Is that what she told the hospital?" Letty questioned.

He nodded his head 'Yes' and she smirked.

"Guess you won't be seeing me for awhile..."She said, softly.

"Huh?!" He had a confused expression plastered on his face.

"You do know she's not sending me to another hospital, but back home. I'll be on house arrest..."She explained.

"Are you serious?"Dom questioned.

"100%..." She said with a sigh.

"I guess I won't be seeing for awhile then..."He said with great sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll just runaway again.."Letty jokes, but was partially serious.

"And everyone says I'm the trouble maker..."He chuckles.

"But, seriously don't worry, I'll find my way to you again..."

"I have faith this will all work out..." She said with a smile.

"How do you know?" He asked, curiously.

"Because we're Dom and Letty, we don't back down when someone challenges us. Instead, we accept it, and make all the possibilities in our favors..."She said happily while giving him a wink.

Dom couldn't help but smile back at her. Letty was definitey worth the fight. He felt relieved his father was now supporting their relationship. If, his Dad came around then maybe there was hope for Letty's mother after all.

"I feel like you're comforting me more then I am to you..."He said while giving her a peck on the lips.

She laughs,"Well I didn't want to bring it up. But I can tell you were crying..."She pointed out, cutely in a teasing manner.

"I was not crying! I-I just got something in my eyes" He claimed.

"Baby! You were so crying, I know you...don't forget that.."She said with a smile.

Dom cracked a smile at her because it felt good to hear her laughter and to see her smiles.

"Well! It's your fault. You were the cause of my tears and if you let anyone know of this, I'm cutting you off..."He playfully threaten her.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I'm just happy I can see all the sides of you..."She said lovingly.


	20. See You Soon

He smiles at her and kiss her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked while taking hold of her hand and placing light kiss to the top of her hand.

"Mmm...very tired, but mostly sore..."She looked right at him when she said the word 'sore'.

Dom faintly chuckles,"Sorry about that..."He apologized.

She giggles,"No need to apologize. Last night was great. It isn't just about what happen between us. But, I genuinely had a great time with you. I was able to see the things I wanted to see with my own eyes. I got to experince so much and I don't regret it. I even got to eat pizza..."

"Pizza!"  
"Who would have thought such a simple thing would taste sooo good!"She said with a bright smile.

Dom laughs, he remember when Letty had her first bite of pizza. Her eyes lit up from happiness and excitement. Letty made him realize all the things he took for granted on a everyday bases wasn't easy for Letty to come by. He started to appreciate life a lot more and saw things differently.

"You know when you get better. I'm taking you to New York with me. They make the best pizza. After that, I'm gonna spoil you with anything and everything I can think of..."Dom said happily.

Letty's eyes sparkle when she look at Dom. Even the nurse notice when she walked into the room.

"You two should just tie the knot in Hawaii..."The nurse said with a smile.

Letty look away from Dom and at the nurse with a smile.

"That wouldn't be a bad ideal.."Dom answered.

"Well, Miss Ortiz, you're definitely lucky. If your fiancé hadn't call the ambulance in time. I'm afraid to say you may not be with us now..."the nurse explained while starting to take Letty's vitals again.

 **'Fiancé?'** Letty had huge question mark on her face.

 **'PLAY ALONG'** Dom silently mouth out to Letty.

Letty read his lips and nodded her head.

"Is my fiancé results ready, yet?" Dom asked, curiously.

"No, not yet. There was a small mishap in the lab. It'll take longer then expected."The nurse explained.

Dom nodded his head and the nurse finished working on Letty, then shortly made her way out of the room leaving the two love birds on their own.

"So I'm your fiancé?" She questioned him.

"Yeah, Sorry. It was the only way. I would get full access to you. They wouldn't have told me anything about your condition if I didn't say that..."He explained, then added,"Plus, it was a good thing you told me all about your medical history because I look more like the part.."He smiled.

Letty smiles and leans forward to kiss his lips.

"No need to apologizes. I don't mind it. I would have done the same for you." She said, truthfully but paused for a moment.

"B-But?!"

"I can't believe you remember my medical history. And...all of it..."She chuckles a bit.

"I know! I surprise myself..."He mumbles.

"Though then again this is about your health. As your boyfriend and soon to be your other half, I need to know everything about you..."He grinned.

"Awe...my Baby is growing up" She teased him.

He smiles at her with his eyes, but cockily smirks.

"You sound like my dad..."He chuckles.

* * *

 **[Three Day's Later]**

Letty and Dom finally made it back home. Letty was lying in her bed hooked up to an IV machine, while her mother was monitoring Letty's heart beat.

"Tomorrow, I am back at the hospital." Mrs. Ortiz told her daughter, while she prepares to take her vitals.

"Oh! Great!"

"Did you find me a good babysitter?" Letty asked with a sarcastic tone of voice, and a eye roll.

"Actually, I've been thinking maybe you don't need a nurse."

"You learned a tough lesson, and I can't imagine you repeating it." Mrs. Ortiz replied back.

Letty didn't say a word but just glare at her mother. It was like her mother once again dismissed her feelings. It was like Letty was on a broken carousel that wouldn't stop spinning in circles.

After her mother left the room she got a phone call from Dom.

"Are you okay?" Dom asked.

"Yes." Letty replied back.

"-Are you sure?" He questioned her with doubt.

"-Yeah. I'm okay, Dom." She told him.

"It's nice to be able to talk to you again. I tried to visit, but your mom wouldn't let me." Dom explained.

"Yeah, but didn't I warn you it wouldn't be easy..."She said, softly while looking out her window.

"You did. But, man your mom is something else..."He sighed, softly.

"Dom sometime I feel like my mom was right, life was better before..." Letty sighed softly.

It was like Letty was losing hope. And Dom could hear it in her voice. What was her mother putting in her head.

"Better for who?" Dom questioned.

Letty stayed silent.

"Don't do this, Letty." He pleaded with her. "Look, my life is better with you in it."

"But I feel like mine isn't." She mumble quietly.

"Dom don't get me wrong I'm just tired. I want to be able to see you freely but the more my mother is around...ughh I feel she's getting in my head. Telling me this won't last. Like I'm in the inside and you're on the outside.."She groaned in frustartion.

"Well! She's wrong..."

"I know, I'll never meet anyone like you, Letty. You look at the ocean like it was meant for you. You jump off cliffs even though you can't swim. You think you can find the meaning of life in a book.  
I promise you are it for me, no one else. Don't listen to her. You are the only girl for me. I know your tired. I am too. But, don't lose hope. This will work out..."He told her with a smile.

Letty knew he couldn't see her smile, but she was feeling a lot better. His words made her feel stronger.

"I love you..."She said with a smile.

He chuckles,"I love you, too. Always and Forever!" He said, happily.

"By the way I wanted to remind you. I'm actually leaving tomorrow to go back to New York. Classes start Monday morning..."Dom explained.

"That's right. You did tell me..."Letty said, softly.

"I wish I had more time with you..."Dom told her.

"Me too." She pouted.

"Don't worry once you get better. You can visit me, or stay with me.."He grinned.

She giggles,"I bet you would like that huh?!"She said with a smile.

"You know I would. But, don't worry. I'll be coming back to L.A. soon, Mia has a birthday coming up and I haven't ever miss one." Dom told her.

"Ok, instead of saying 'Good Bye' how about we say. 'See you soon'..."Letty suggested with a smile.

"Cool" He agreed.

"Alright, see you soon... "Dom said with a smile, while watching her through his window.

Dom and Letty hung up the phone after saying there version of a goodbye for now.


	21. Am I Sick?

**It was the day after Dom left for New York when Letty recieve an important phone call.**

 **"Hello? -Leticita Ortiz?"**

 **"-Yes." Letty replied back.**

 **"Hi, this is Dr. Melissa Francis from Maui Memorial Hospital. I was your attending physician while you were here. I'm just following up on your lab results." The Doctor explained while going into further detail,"Your myocarditis was caused by a viral infection. You seem to have a very weak immune system."**

 **"Well, I have SCID." Letty told her.**

 **"SCID? Really? Why would you think that?" Dr. Francis questioned her from confusion.**

 **"I've had it since I was a baby." Letty said, softly.**

 **" I don't know... If you had that kind of severe immunodeficiency, you probably would have suffered more than myocarditis." Dr. Francis explained, softly.**

Letty was confused and extremely shock with the news. She quickly storm out of her bedroom and ran into her mother's office. She started frantically going through her mother desk for her personal medical files. She couldn't find any medical record that she was diagnose with severe immunodeficiency.

Her mother had just return from work when she walk on Letty going through her office.

" ** _Mija!_ **What's going on?" Her mother asked, worriedly.

 **"Am I sick?" She questioned her mother.**

"What?" Her mother was confused with the question.

 **"Am I sick?" She repeated her question.**

"Do you feel sick?" Her mother asked.

"That's not what I mean." She sighed from frustration.

"Do you remember meeting a Dr. Francis in Maui?" She asked her mother.

"I met lots of doctors in Maui, why?" Her mother asked.

Mrs. Ortiz had a feeling this conversation was going to bring up a topic she fought to keep a secret from her daughter. Her mother was going to try her best to deny it as long as she could.

"She doesn't think I have SCID." Letty told her mother.

"And she got your hopes up, didn't she?" Her mother pointed out.

Letty stared at her mother in her eyes and in that very second in time she realize her mother wasn't telling her the truth.

"It was irresponsible of her to do that. S.C.I.D. is so rare and so complicated. Not everyone understands it. There's just too many types. And every person reacts differently." Mrs. Ortiz explained, softly.

"You get that, don't you?" Mrs. Ortiz said, softly.

Letty smirked, obviously not believing a word her mother was telling her.

"Yeah, that's what you've always told me." Letty said, bitterly.

"Well, you just saw it for yourself. You were fine for a little while, and then you almost died in that emergency room. Immune systems are very complicated."

"And Dr. Francis doesn't know your full medical history. She's just looking at a tiny fraction. She hasn't been here the whole time like **I HAVE**." Her mother slightly raised her voice at her daughter.

Letty ignore and dismissed everything her mother said.

"Where are the papers, Mom?" Letty raised her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Her mother decided to play dumb.

"You have records for **EVERYTHING**."

"But you have nothing about SCID! Where are the papers?" Letty raised her voice angrily.

Her mother started picking up the paper work that Letty toss onto the floor. She picked up a folder and started to go through it, as if she was looking for what her daughter was asking of her.

"Well, they must be here because I keep... I keep everything and I... Did you... Did you take them? The papers?" Mrs. Ortiz asked.

Letty grew frustrated with her mother, and was the verge on losing it. She storm out of the office and quickly made her way to the front then place the pass code to unlock the door. She ran out of the open door and stood outside.

 **"Letty? Letty? Letty? Letty, what are you doing?" Her mother called out to her daughter while running after her, desperately.**

"Are you okay? Come inside, come inside." Her mother told her daughter, desperately.

"Why? Why do I have to go inside, Mom?" Letty asked her mother, angrily.

"Because you're sick, baby. You're sick. No. Letty, please. Please." Her mother begged her.

"I'm not going back inside." Letty shouted out, angrily.

"You have to. You're all I have left." Her mother fell into tears, while trying to touch her daughter.

 **"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT..."**

 **"For 18 years, you led me to believe if I came outside I would die. For 18 years! Mom! For 18 years I couldn't live my life for MYSELF! You took 18 years away from me that I can't get back..." Letty yelled at her mother angrily with tears running down her face.**

 **"Have I ever been sick?" Letty asked one last time, before walking off.**

 **Her mother didn't give her answer. So, in return, Letty gave her mother one answer that she knew she would comprehend. Her back...**

 **"Come inside. Come inside. Come inside, Letty." Her mother continued to beg.**

 **"Letty,don't."**

 **"Letty, don't."**

 **"Letty. Letty! Letty!" Her mother continued to call out to her.**

Letty ran off leaving her mother into tears. She couldn't take anymore. Anywhere, was fine as long it wasn't any where near her mother. Letty found a payphone and made a call to the only person she could count on. Fifteen minutes later, a black car pulled up and Carla came right out, giving Letty a big bear hug. After Carla picked up Letty she brought Letty to her house.

As they all sat on the living room couch Letty spent the time with Gisele and Carla telling them the truth about what happen between her and her mother.

"Did she really do that?" Carla asked, worriedly.

Letty nodded her head 'Yes' while cleaning away the tears in her eyes.

"Wow!" Gisele was shocked.

Letty was more shocked then anything. She wanted to tell Dom as soon as possble but needed time to process the whole thing. Letty needed time to figure things out before she told Dom the truth. Although, she knew Dom would freak if he didn't hear from her. She had to figure out the survirity of the situation in regards of her health.


	22. The Truth Hurts

Dr. Melissa Francis from Maui Memorial Hospital contacted a specialist in L.A. and arrange an appointment for Letty to speak with the specialist. Carla dropped her off at the hospital and went to look for parking. Letty arrived on time was able to sit down with the doctor and talk a little more about her condition.

 **"We're not sure about the state of your immune system. We think it's possible that it's underdeveloped, like an infant's. It hasn't been exposed to common viruses or bacterial infections. You don't have S.C.I.D." The Doctor explained.**

 **"Why did I get sick in Hawaii?" Letty asked.**

 **"Well, normal, healthy people get sick all the time." The Doctor said, softly while looking at her medical records from Hawaii.**

After going through everything with the Doctor. Her mind felt overwhelmed and exhausted. She received good and bad news. The good news was Letty 'myocarditis' was treatable with the help of medical professionals, but the bad news she had to spend a great amount time redeveloping her immune system, which is very weak.

An hour later Carla and Letty made it back at her place. Once Letty was about to walk into Carla house. Letty saw her mother's car pulling up into the drive way.

Mrs. Ortiz came out of the car with a bag of Letty things. Carla saw Mrs. Ortiz and thought it would be best to give them time to talk things out.

"I'll give you some time to talk.."Carla whispers to Letty before walking into the house and closing the door behind her.

Letty sighed, softly and glared at her mother.

"I brought you some of your things." Mrs. Ortiz said, softly while handing the bag to her daughter.

Letty reached for it, and took her things. "I'm only taking it because I want you to leave." She said with a bitter tone of voice.

Her mother thought it was her only chance to explain why she did, what she did.

"Right after your dad and your brother died, you got so sick. You wouldn't breathe right."

"And I took you to the emergency room, where we had to stay for three days, and they couldn't figure out what was wrong with you."

"They said it was probably some kind of allergy, and they gave me a list of things to stay away from and... I was... I was so sure it was something else." Her mother started crying while reliving the traumatic event in her head.

"I love you, Letty. And I hope you still love me. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Ortiz sincerely apologized, as she reach out to Letty and hug her.

Letty allow her mother to hug her, but she couldn't bring herself to hug her mother back. It was just too hard and she was very conflicted.

 _ **'The universe already took my dad and brother away from my mom. She was afraid to lose me, too. So she made herself believe that I was sick. I can understand how she felt. Almost. I'm trying to.'**_

 _ **'My mother loved my father. He was the love of her life. And she loved my brother. He was the love of her life. And she loves me. I am the love of her life. I want to forgive her.'**_

 _ **'But right now, all I can think about is everything I've missed. I've been trying to find the single moment that set my life on its path. Maybe there's a version of my life where I'm sick.'**_

 _ **'A version where I die in Hawaii. Another where my father and brother are still alive and my mother's not broken. There's even a version of my life without Dom in it.'**_

Meanwhile, Dom has been trying to reach out to Letty for 4 days now and no answer. He started to panic and ask his sister Mia to see what was going on.

Mia went next door and reluctantly knock on the door.

"The things I do for you, Dom..."She mumble underneath her breath.

Finally, Mrs. Ortiz open up the door and fell into disappointment when she realize it was just Tony daughter and not Letty.

"Hi, Mrs. Ortiz..."Mia greeted her politely.

"Hi" Mrs. Ortiz greeted back.

"Umm...I was hoping I could speak with your daughter?" Mia asked.

"She's not here. She's gone!" Mrs. Ortiz said, softly.

Mia notice Mrs. Ortiz eyes red and puffy like she's been crying for days.

"May I ask, where I can find her?" Mia asked, curiously.

"Whose really asking?"

"You or your brother?" Mrs. Ortiz asked, bitterly.

Mia didn't give her an answer right away and just stare at her. It was safe to say Mia was fed up Mrs. Ortiz attitude from day one. She always respected her elders, but this woman had to put in her place.

 **"Look Mrs. Ortiz, I get you have it out for my older brother because he's dating your daughter. But, my brother is genuinely a good guy. He wouldn't ever do anything to hurt your daughter. Since, you've met him you haven't ever given him a chance. He really cares about Letty and only wants the best for her. My brother values family a lot. If, he was such a bad person he wouldn't have told the hospital to contact you. But, like a good guy, he did. If you really do love and care for your daughter. You would understand and accept she chosen my brother. You gotta find it in your heart to accept it and move pass it. Because at this rate your only pushing Letty further away..." Mia told her, bluntly.**

Mrs. Ortiz was shocked by this girl bluntness but eventually cracked a very small smile.

"You not only look like your mother, but sound just like her."Mrs. Ortiz said, softly.

Mia wasn't surprise to hear that because her dad often told her the same thing, but it did surprise her that Mrs. Ortiz knew her mother.

"To answer your question. My daughter is with her old care taker. You're brother will know the rest..."Mrs. Ortiz said softly before closing her front door.

Mia finally was able to breathe it wasn't like her to talk back to older people, but this lady was driving her insane. She quickly called her brother.

"Dom!" Mia called out.

"Mia were you able to get some answers?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Yeah, she told me Letty's not home and she's gone..." Mia said, softly.

"What do you mean gone?" Dom shouted out.

"Dom calm down. Let me finish..."Mia pleaded him.

Dom took in a deep breath,"Sorry! You were saying..."

"Well, she didn't want to tell me where Letty was at first. Then, I snap and gave her a piece of my mind. As politely as possible and she finally cave..."

"Mrs. Ortiz said Letty's with her old care taker. She said something about you would understand the rest..." Mia explained.

Dom sighed from relief. Letty was with Carla. Her safe haven.

"Thank You so much, Mia..."He said, softly.

"Wait!"

"Ummm...Dom before you go, I think something happen, Mrs. Ortiz look like she was crying for days. It look like they had more then a disagreement..."Mia explained.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know. I'll find out the rest. Thanks, again. Love you." Dom said, softly.

"Love you, too. But, Don't forget my birthday present better be good and very BIG!" Mia said, excitedly.

Dom chuckles,"I spoil you too much"He smiles.

"Because I'm your favorite sister.."She said with a smile.

"You're my only sister..."He said, softly.

Dom and Mia hung up the phone, then Dom look through his phone from past calls from Carla. He recognize her phone number and made the call.

* * *

"Dominic?!"

Before he could introduce himself Carla already call out his name.

"Uhh...yeah!" He said.

"I've been waiting for your call." Carla said, softly.

"Is she alright?!" Dom asked, worriedly.

"She's fine."She replied back.

"May I talk with her?" Dom asked.

"I'm sorry you just missed her. She's isn't here..."Carla said, softly.

"Oh!" Dom was surprise.

Carla looked at the time and calculated the time difference.

"B-But she should be there by now..."Carla said with a smile.

"Huh!?" He was confused.

"Don't worry too much, Dom. Just wait and see..."Carla said, softly and hung up the phone.

Dom sighed softly from frustration and ran his hand over his bald head, trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

"Shit!"

"Baby, where are you?" He groaned in frustration.

"DOM!"

"YO DOM!"

"Someone is knocking the door," the male shouted out while sitting on Dom couch and playing video games.

Dom didn't hear his friend calling out to him because he was in the bathroom. He just finished taking a shower.

"DOM!" His friend kept calling out.


	23. A Surprise Visit

A beautiful female with strawberry blonde long wavy hair came out the kitchen angrily glaring at dark hair male sitting on the couch, playing video games.

"If you hear it why don't you answer?" The female shouted at him, before storming off to the front door.

"I would answer it, but I'm busy and this ain't my apartment." The male told the female.

"I don't know why I bother with you..."The female grumplily muttered under her breath.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Letty was standing in front of the door way with a questionable expression on her face when she saw a girl answer the door.

 _ **'Why was a beautiful girl answering Dom's door?' She thought to herself.**_

 _ **'Wait!? Did I get the right apartment?' She looked at the address on her phone and the apartment number on the door.**_

The girl was about Dom's age, very beautiful. There was sunshine in her smile. She kinda resemble Dom and Mia, especially from the eyes. Her clothes were so casual, the ubiquitous look all the university girls had: tight jeans, wide necked sweater and cute brown boots.

"SHIT! You must be her!" The female said excitedly.

 **'Maybe this is the right apartment?' She thought to herself.**

"You must be Letty, right?!" The female asked.

Letty nodded with a smile,"Yeah...that's me"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. Please come inside." The female politely moved out the way.

Letty walked into the apartment. She was quite impress with how big and extremely nice Dom's apartment looked. It was like those apartments from the luxurious magazines, that show off the best and most expensive real estate.

Letty didn't want to jump into conclusions seeing another girl inside Dom's apartment. She wasn't the jealous type but figure there was a reasonable explanation.

The guy who was playing video games on the couch quickly turned around and took a look at Letty.

'Wow! She's gorgoues...'He thought to himself.

'Hey! Who is she?" The male asked curiously.

The female ignore the male on the couch and started to call out for Dom.

"DOM!" The female called out, loudly.

"DOM! Get yo ass out here. You have a guest!" The female called out.

"Okay! I'll be right out!" He shouted back while slipping on his sweat pants.

He rushed and didn't bother putting on a shirt.

The female look back at Letty with a smile.

"You're much prettier in person..."The female complimented Letty with a sweet smile.

Letty smiles back."Thanks!"

Dom finally came out his room and walked into the living room. He didn't see Letty just, yet only the girl.

"Ok, I'm out. Whose here?" He asked.

The female pointed and Dom eyes follow the direction of her finger. He saw Letty standing by his living room window with her bags over shoulder and small suit case next to her.

There eyes lit up when they saw each other. She smile at him, happily.

"Hey, stranger..."Her raspy voice greeted him.

Dom quickly ran towards her. The next thing she knew, he had slammed his lips to her's and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs. She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and she granted him access. They were making out like crazy until they finally separate to catch air.

"Baby! You're here..."Dom said, happily.

Letty smiles at him and nodded her head.

Dom smile at her and gently stroke the back of her head lovingly.

"You had me so worried. I call you every day, but no answer..."He told her, while hugging her.

Letty felt so small in his big arms. She pressed her small body against his own, and inhaling the sweet smell of after shave.

"I'm sorry about that...I have so much I need to tell you..."She whispers, softly.

Dom nodded,"I figure but first let's get you settle in..."He said, softly.

Dom pulled away from their embrace and back away a bit. So, he could properly introduce Letty.

"Letty, I would like you to meet my cousin Violet..." He introduced with a smile.

"Hi, you can call me 'Vi'..."Violet said while reaching out to shake Letty's hand.

Letty felt relieved to find out the girl was his cousin. It was true she wasn't the jealous type, but the girl was extremely beautiful and it kinda made her wonder.

"And that guy on the couch is her useless boyfriend Leon slash my other good friend..."He said with a chuckle.

Leon waved 'Hi', and Letty politely smile back.

"Ignore him, I'm actually his best friend..."Leon said with a smile.

"Not anymore, your status drop. The moment you started dating my cousin..."Dom said, bluntly.

Leon sighed,"Bruh! You still can't let that go?"

"No!" Dom fired back.

Violet laughed at Dom's comment and Leon reaction. As many flaws Leon had she still really liked him. He was really good to her.

"Come on, Leon we should get going..."Violet said, softly.

"Why?" Leon whined.

"For one, you and I, don't live here and two, we're gonna be late for class if we aren't out the door..."Violet said while grabbing her books and bag.

Leon got up from the couch and grab his school bag.

"Alright, Man! Catch you later..."Leon said, softly.

"And miss Letty it was nice meeting you..."He winked at her.

Violet smile at Letty sweetly,"It's nice meeting you. I hope we have a chance to hang out..."

"Thanks, and I hope so, too..."Letty said while waving bye.

Violet and Leon made there way out the apartment leaving Dom and Letty all alone.

"Before, we talk let me take your things into my bedroom.."Dom said while taking her shoulder bag and suit case from her.

Letty nodded and follow him into the room."I wish you told me you were coming. I would have gotten some things for you in advance..."Dom said, softly while dropping her things off into his room.

"Yeah, I kinda didn't know I was coming here. Until, my grandfather pick me up..."Letty said, softly.

"Wait, I thought your grandfather past away?!" Dom questioned.

Letty sighed, softly as she took off her shoes and crawl onto Dom's king size bed. She made herself comfortable in the center of the bed under his covers.

"I thought so, too. Like I said I have so much to tell you..."Letty said, softly.

Dom follow her into bed and slipped under the covers with her.

"I'm all ears. Tell me what's going with you?!" Dom said with a smile while Letty made herself comfortable in his arms.

She rested the side of her face aganst his chest and snuggle her petite figure against him, then laying her leg over his own. They were now tangle together under the covers.

"I'm not sure where to start..."She sighed.

"Well, you can start with why you suddenly left your house, again!?" He suggested.


	24. Too Much To Tell

"You know I still can't wrap my head around it. I feel like I'm trap in a nightmare."

"I left my house because I can't stand being around my mother after finding out what she did to me..."She said, softly while pulling away from Dom and looking in Dom eyes.

"What did she do!?"Dom asked while sitting up in the bed.

"Remember the lab results you kept asking for? Back in Hawaii?" Letty asked.

"I do, did you find out what the results were..?"He asked, curiously.

"-Yeah"

"I got a phone call from my attending physician. She told me my myocarditis was caused by a viral infection. And that I have a very weak immune system.."She explained, softly.

"-Wait"  
"I-I thought you had SCID (Severe Immunodeficiency)!?" Dom questioned.

Letty sighed tiredly, her head was starting to hurt just from thinking and talking about it, again.

"I thought so, too. But, I don't-"

"The doctor told me if I had SCID. I would have suffered more than myocarditis. After that phone call I went into my mom's office to find the paper work or record that prove I was diagnose with SCID. I couldn't find anything. I found it strange that she didn't have any record of it, because my mom has records for EVERYTHING!"

"I confronted her about it and she was denying everything telling me things like S.C.I.D. is so rare and so complicated. Not everyone understands it. There's just too many types. And every person reacts differently."

Letty started crying from frustration, tears running down her face.

"She was making up a whole bunch of shit!"

"But, the scary part about it, Dom!? My mom actually believe what she was telling me..."

"Like she really convinced herself I was sick." Letty explained, softly.

Dom was lost for words, but he knew one thing for sure that he was feeling really angry and upset.

"Were you ever sick?" Dom asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I-I guess at one point I was..."  
"As baby, I was sick. I went in and out of the hospital a lot. Doctors weren't sure; what was making me sick. They gave my mom a list of possible things that may make me sick. I guess from that point. After losing my brother and dad, then almost losing me. She took it upon herself to lock me away out of fear..."She sighed, softly.

"Fuck!" Dom whispers, softly.

"Her decision to lock you away. Could have kill you. Your heart STOP! Letty! You could have died!" Dom said in shock.

Letty saw the look in his eyes, and knew Dom was extremely furious.

She lightly bit down at the bottom of her lip,"I know..."

She didnt want to talk about dying and coming back again. It was a feeling she didn't want to experince again. So, she continued speaking.

"I spoke to a specialist before coming here..."Letty said, softly.

Dom tried to calm down in order to hear the rest from Letty.

"What did they tell you?" He asked.

"He said that they weren't too sure about the state of my immune system. They think it's possible that it's underdeveloped, like an infant's. Because, it hasn't been exposed to common viruses or bacterial infections..."Letty explained, softly.

"Is there any good news?" Dom asked.

"The good news is my 'myocarditis' is treatable with the help of medical professionals, but the bad news I have to spend a great amount of time redeveloping my immune system, which is very weak..."

"But, it also means you and I can come in contact, your germs will be good for me..."Letty joked.

She was trying to make light of the situation. Dom manage to crack a very small smile from her last comment. He reach out to her, now cupping her small face in his large hands. He stroke her tears away from cheeks.

"Baby, I'm so sorry that your going through this...its not fair..."He said, while looking into her eyes.

"It's hard, Dom!"

"I don't know how I should feel...she took 18 years away from me. And I can't get it back. Then, I feel sorry for her because she lost my brother and dad. She was scared of losing me...as a result she convinced herself I was sick. In end she made me sick...how fuck up is that?!..."Her voice started to crack as she got teary eye again.

Dom place a sweet kiss on her forehead and moved his hands from her cheeks, then took her hands.

"I know you're feeling very conflicted..."Dom said, softly.

Normally Dom could comfort her but he was boiling with anger and wanted badly to give her mother a piece of his mind. But, he felt sorry for her...

Letty nodded,"You have no idea..."She sighed, softly.

"I wish I could do something for you..."He whispers, softly.

"Don't worry about it. Just being able to see you and hear your voice is enough..."Letty said with a smile and kisses him.

"Despite, the situation and circumstances. I'm happy your here. I miss you so much..."Dom said with a smile, trying to mask his anger from her.

Letty could tell he was upset, and trying to ignore it. But, she knew he was genuinely happy to see her.

"I miss you, too!" She said with a smile while tackling him against the bed and lying on top of him. Dom and Letty fell into laughter, but it soon escalated to frantically making out in bed.

* * *

He quickly flip the position and was now lying on top of her. Letty's back was pressed against the mattress. Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses.

"Baby, how long will you be here?" He asked while showing her neck with kisses. She release a soft moan when she felt his hand slowly easing his way down into her shorts.

"Mmm...D-Dom!"

He started undoing the buttons from her shorts.

"Dom, your making it hard for me to give you an answer..."She giggles.

Dom chuckles,"Sorry"He pulled back a bit and licked his lips, smiling back at her.

"Before I met you. I actually applied to go to a school here. I did it as a joke, kinda. I mean it was school I've always been interested in because it met all my requirements. Anyways, I got accepted. And I decided to take my chances and go to school here..."She said with a smile.

"So you're staying here?"Dom asked with a bright smile.

"Yes! I am..."She said with a smile.

Dom kissed her again and she kissed him back.

"You're all mine, now..."He grinned, devilishly.

Letty giggles,"Not exactly...for one I belong to myself..."She said with a sassy tone.

Dom cockily smirk back,"We'll see about that.."

She playfully rolled her eyes,"Yeah, we'll see..."

Dom smiles at her, he loved her sassy and spunky attitude.

"Before I forget what's the story on your grandfather?" Dom asked, curiously while sitting up in bed.

Letty sat up as well, and pulled the straps of bra back up."Well, he's my grandfather on my dad side. And my mom told me he pass away. Apparently, my grandfather thought I was dead too. Well, that's what my mom told him. He recently found out I was alive when I got admitted at the hospital in Hawaii. Anyways, long story short. He reach out to my mom and she told me her version of the truth..."Letty explained softly.

"Wow! Is she hiding anything else from you?" Dom asked curiously.

"I wouldn't be surprise if she was..."Letty said, softly.

"Was her relationship with him that bad?" Dom asked.

"Baby, I have no clue. When I brought it up to my grandfather. He won't exactly give me a straight answer. But, just tells me he can't wait to spend more time with me." Letty explained.

"I'm so done with my family issues..."She said with a heavy sigh while running her hands up on his bare chest and leaving them on shoulders.

* * *

Dom rested his hands on her hips and pulled her on his lap roughly. She was now straddling his lap and drap her arms around his neck. Letty saw the look in his eyes and knew what was on his mind.

She gave him a flirty smile"You wanna finish up what we started?"She whispers seductively in his ear, before trailing kisses along his neckline.

He smirked and licked his lips. He didn't say anything but stay silent and only speaking with his eyes.

Letty pushed him roughly agaisnt the head board. Dom grinned, and watch her intently as she removed her tank top. Then, she work on unhooking the back of her bra.

Dom enjoy watching her undress in front him. He was starting to feel a uncomfortable in his pants.

She toss her bra to the floor, and look him in his eyes.

"You know the last time we did this...y-you"Dom hesitated.

"I ended up in the hospital..."She finished his sentence.

Dom nods his head slowly and shift his gaze from her face to her perfect round breasts. He wanted so badly to lick and suck them.

"Dom, I'm sitting on your lap. In your bed half naked. If I wasn't sure about my health. I wouldn't be throwing myself at you..."She told him.

"Riight, you said that last time.."He reminded her.

"Okay shoot yourself!" She said while getting up from his lap. Dom quickly snatched her hand to make her stop, ultimately pulling her back onto his lap.

"Where you going?"He asked.

"Well, I'm gonna get dress, before my boyfriend rejects me again..."She told him.

"I didn't reject you. Not a chance in hell."

"Trust me, when I say this, I'm only planning out in my head. What it is, I want to do to you right now..."He explained with a wide grin.

"Is that so?!" She raised an eye brow.

"Ooh, you have no idea..."He whispers against her lips as he lean forward and captures her lips with his own.

Letty rest her hands against his chest, then slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her breasts agaisnt his chest as they kiss.


	25. Catching Up

After the two lovers caught up from their lost time. They were tangle together under the covers leaving no gap between there bodies. Letty fell fast asleep leaving Dom to his thoughts and wide awake. He continued watching her sleeping peacefully in his arms as he gently caressed delicate circles on her bare hip with his free hand.

He look down at Letty who was sleeping against his chest and her hand sprawled on his chest. Dom gave her a kiss on the top of her head before slipping away from under her. He sat up on the edge of the bed. He carefully got out of bed and grab his boxers from the floor, slipping it on him.

Dom wasn't happy with Letty's situation. He was more then furious because he blame himself when Letty ended up in the hospital. He walked over to the window and started gazing outside; his mind miles away.

Letty slowly began to wake up when she didn't feel Dom next to her. Her eyes tiredly fluttered open as she lazily turned over in bed to find Dom side empty. She turn her attention to the window and saw him standing next to the window. His back to her as he lean forward against the glass.

She partially sat up in bed with the covers pressed against her breasts and the skin of her legs being exposed by the moonlight that was penetrating through glass window into the room. She ran her fingers through her messy raven curly hair while smiling at him.

"I guess your not tired..."Her raspy voice cut the silence in the room, which resulted to pulling Dom out of his thoughts.

Letty knew he was having trouble sleeping because he had a lot his mind. Dom turned around and faintly laughs,"Tired ain't in my vocabulary"He joked.

She playfully rolled her eyes, and flips her long hair back."Riight, that's what they all say..."

Dom smiles at her and walks over to her side of the bed, then taking a seat next to her. "How you feeling?"He asked, curiously, while tucking away a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leaving a kiss on her forehead.

Letty could see that he was worried.

She sighed softly,"Every time we have sex. Are you always going to ask me that?"

Dom chuckled,"I can't help but to worry."

"You weren't worried when you were putting **'it'** in me. **The first...the second...the third...the** **forth...** "She smirked,"Shall I go on..."She winked at him.

"Ok! Woman! You made your point..."He said with a smile.

"Good! But, seriously..."

"Dom, you don't have to worry. I'm fine. Having sex with you isn't hurting me. If anything it's helping me. What happen in Hawaii was not your fault. It was the result of my mother poor decisions.."

"You did nothing wrong. Ok?" She told him while leaning forward to give him a kiss."You and I, made love that's all to it..."She whispers in between their kisses as she pulled him back into bed.

"You're right, I'll stop blaming myself..."He replied back with a smile.

Dom continues kissing her and effortlessly picks her up, pulling her on top of him. She giggles in between the kisses,"You like it when I'm on top, huh?!"

He chuckles."I won't deny or confirm that..."He said in between the kisses

She smiles in the kisses then suddenly pulls off, of him taking the covers with her.

"Where you going?"He asked with laughter.

"I gotta pee!"

"I had to take the opportunity to escape, before round 50 happens.."She said with laughter while rushing into the bathroom with the covers wrap around her body.

Dom laughs,"You know you didn't have to take the sheets. I've already seen everything..."He smirked.

"Shut Up! Perv!"She shouted out jokingly as Dom fell into laughter from her comment.

'God! It feels great to have you back!'He thought to himself.

Dom heard the toilet flush and shortly after the sank water running. He grab his phone from the night stand and started looking into take-out.

"Make yourself useful and get us something to eat..."She said while coming out of the bathroom.

"Already on it!"He said while flashing his phone to her.

She smiles at him and grabs her bag from the ottoman that stood in front of the bed. She started digging through her things and couldn't find her overnight hygiene bag.

"Crap!"She sighed in frustration.

"Baby, what's wrong?"He asked, while looking up from his phone.

"I forgot my overnight bag..."She said with a sigh.

Dom had already gotten up from the bed and went into the closet. He grab a pair of jeans and t-shirt, then started to get dress.

"Don't worry about it. Before, I pick up the food. I'll get you some things at the store..."He said while finishing up getting dress.

He went behind her and wrap his arms around her. Letty turned around in his arms and rest her hands against his chest.

"You'll do that for me?"She asked.

"Baby, I'll do anything for you..."He said with a smile, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Just text me the things you need and I'll get them..."He told her.

"Uhh...I won't be able to do that..."She said, softly.

He raised an eye brow,"Why not?"He asked.

"Well, I kinda don't have a phone..."She said, softly.

"You either have one or you don't..."He said with a chuckle.

"Alright! **Smart ass** , I don't have a phone. I left it behind when I ran off..."She explained, softly.

"Le-Letty..."He sighed.

"What!? I wasn't thinking I was super piss with my mom and it was the last thing on my mind."She explained.

"Well, that explains alot. Whenever I call you. Your phone went straight to voice mail..."He said while shaking his head to the side.

He reach behind her and grab his phone from the bed."Here, take this!"He handed his phone to her.

"You can write a list of things you need in the 'Note Pad' app, and I'll get them for you..."He said, softly.

She took his phone and touch the screen realizing it was password protected."I can't...its lock…"She pointed out to him.

Dom smiles." **Genius!** the password is your birthday..."He told her as he gave a kiss on her cheek and walk away from her.

"Riight!" She mumble, quietly.

Letty couldn't get over the fact that she score big. Not every girl could say there first boyfriend was amazing. She felt like she hit the Jack pot. Letty started working on the list of things...

 _ **1.) Toothpaste & Toothbrush**_  
 _ **2.) Herbal Essences Shampoo and Conditioner ( Fragrance: Coconut & Pomegranate)**_  
 _ **3.) Victoria Secret Body Wash, Spray & Lotion**_  
 _ **4.) Towel**_  
 _ **5.) Pads (W/ Wings) or Tampons**_  
 _ **6.) Loofah**_  
 _ **7.) Deodorant**_

She complete the list on his phone and handed it to him.

"Is that a thing?"She asked.

"Is what a thing?"He asked back.

Dom was her first real relationship and to see him using her birthday as his pass code. Just made her wonder if it was normal for couples to do that sort of things. Though, how they started there relationship was far from normal.

"I'm just curious why you use my birthday as your pass code?"Letty asked, curiously.

Dom shove his wallet in his back pocket, and grab his keys from the night stand then took his phone from her hand.

"Do I need a reason?"He asked with a shrug.

"Again, with answering my question with a question..."She said while rolling her eyes.

He chuckles and pulls her by the waist, then gives her a kiss. She kisses him back and playfully pushes him away.

"It's cuz your my girlfriend and I love you! If for whatever case you need to use my phone. You have full access to it..."He explained with a smile.

She grins,"You have an answer for everything..."She called him, out.

He laughs out loud."Baby first, you complain when I answer a question with a question, then when I give you an answer you say I have an answer for everything. There's no winning with you..."He pointed out with laughter.

She started laughing as well."Nope there isn't..."She smiles devilishly at him and winks at him.

"God! I love you..."He smiles and give her another kiss, but this time it was deep and long.


	26. Errand Boy

It took some time and a lot of effort to pull away from Dom but she manage to break the passionate kiss.

"You should leave now!"She said while pushing him away and taking a step back.

He laughs and smiles."Alright! Don't hurt me, I'm just in love..."He teases her and takes a big step back.

She crossed her arms against her chest and raised an eye brow at him. Silently speaking with her eyes to him.

"Okay, I'm leaving!" He hurried out of the room.

Letty turned around and continued digging in her bag, but this time looking for fresh clothing.

"Ooh! Right, before I leave I wanted to let you. If, you gonna take a shower. There's fresh towels in the closet and if want to put your things away. You can take the first two top draws."He explained.

Letty nodded her head,"Uhh...Ok"

After Dom left the apartment she went into the closet and for fresh towels. She saw it was on the top shelf in process of grabbing the towels. Letty knock over a couple of card board boxes to floor. All the contents of what was inside the boxes all on the floor.

"Fuck!"She sighed, softly while tossing everything back into the boxes.

She notice a small suede magenta box that had a gold lining across the opening of it. Letty stare at it intently with curiosity across her face. She was so tempeted to open the box, but didn't want to cross the line with Dom's trust. She quickly toss it back into the card box and brought everything back to the top shelf.

If, it was what she thought it was she didn't want to ruin whatever Dom may or may not have in mind. She grab the fresh towel and quickly made her way into the bathroom.

She walked leisurely to the shower, steam filling the room as she cut the shower on. Letty stare off into space as she watch the water coming down. She bathed her skin lightly. The sensation of the steamy water calms her; it takes her mind of things. All the things she honestly didn't care about but kept revisiting that small box she found in the closet.

She sighed tiredly and lean her head back letting the water run through her long locks of hair.

'I should have just open it! But, it's not mine to open...or is it?!' She quietly thought to herself.

Letty shrugged it off, and place far away from her thoughts. She needed to figure out what she was going to do about her mom. Letty was having a hard time to forgive her mother, those were 18 years she couldn't get back, but she kept feeling pity for her mother. She started crying in the shower, finally letting it out completely.

Her mother lost her father. Letty knew she couldn't or wouldn't be able to function if she lost Dom. They instantly made a connection together and were immediately drawn to each other like a magnetic.

She stood in the shower for some time thinking over everything and only coming up with one conclusion. Letty grab Dom's AXE body wash and started using it, after soaping and rinsing with water. She turn off the running water and step out of the shower not realizing how long she's been in the shower.

Letty dried off her body and ruffle her wet hair with the towel, just before wrapping the towel around her body. She walk out of the bathroom and saw Dom standing in the bedroom, with three shopping bags sitting on his bed.

"Do you always take a long shower?" Dom asked, curiously.

"No, it wasn't even long..."She said, softly while walking over to him and giving a kiss to his check.

"I've been gone for an hour and thirty minute. And your just now getting out of the shower..."He pointed out, while looking at her.

Letty look at the time on Dom's night stand and realize she had spent a long time in the bathroom. Probably from all the crying...

He look back at her and notice there was something wrong. He reach out and took her face into his hands, pulling her into his eye sights.

"You've been crying!?"He said, softly.

Letty pulled away from him, and turn her gaze to bags on the bed."Did you get everything?"

"Yes I did and stop, trying to change the subject..."He said, softly while pulling at her hand gently.

"You okay?"Dom asked.

"Leave it alone, Dom. I'm fine, just tired..."She replied back while looking into the bags.

Dom knew if he kept pressing it she would just shut down and not tell him, anything. He gave her a hug, then kiss the top of her wet hair. Letty understood this was his way of telling her, he was here for her.

He started smiling a bit when he realize Letty smell like his body wash.

"You use my body wash?"He asked with a chuckle.

"Well! You didn't leave me with much of a choice. You were taking forever..."She pouted, cutely while taking a step back to look at him.

"Ain't my fault! Baby, you wanted certain things and let me tell you. Half those things aren't even around the corner..."He told her with laughter.

"Riight! This isn't L.A."She whispers to herself in realization.

"My point exactly but you lucky I didn't have to go too far..."He explained while taking every thing out the bag.

Letty notice a the pink 'Victoria Secret' bag and quickly grab it. She notice he got the fragrance she always used and she didn't have to tell him.

"You got the one I always use. How you know?" She asked, curiously.

Dom chuckles,"You have a particular scent, and it's a smell I remember. I had to smell a lot of fragrances until I found the right one."He explained.

Letty continued looking into the rest of the bag. She notice Dom bought the whole set for the fragrance as well as lingerie. She picked it out the bag and dangle it in front of him.

"Reeallly!? Dom?"

Dom grins deviously.

"Well, you sent me to a lingerie store. How could I not?!" He said with a smile.

"I'm not wearing it!" She tosses it at him.

He caught the hot pink lingerie set mid air. "Why not?" He whined.

"B-But,"He stutters.

"But, nothing...I am not wearing that..."She told him, while pointing at the lingerie at his hand.

She saw his reaction and glare at him. Dom saw the look in her eyes and took a step back. Angry Letty was a very feisty Letty.

She was just messing with him. She didn't mind the lingerie set, but she wanted to wear it when he least expected it.

Letty continued digging into the bag and realize he also bought her panties. She look at the type of panties and realize they were a combination of boy shorts, cheeky and hipsters. All the type of underwear she wore.

"I didn't ask for these, but thanks..."She said with a smile.

Letty continued looking through the different bags. He got everything she asked for a purple towel, and purple tooth brush. She notice he bought her both tampons and pads.

"You got me both?"She asked.

Dom rubbed the back of his head shyly."You didn't tell me which one, exactly. So to play it safe I got you both. I got the brand Mia normally use. I wasn't sure..."He explained with a shrug.

She giggles,"Not bad. This is exactly the brand I prefer..."She said with a smile and kiss his cheek.

"You must have felt awkward buying this huh!?" She pointed out.

"No, not really. I mean when my mom pass away. I had to kinda become both mom and dad for Mia sake. So, I had to always buy these sort of things for Mia until she could get it herself..."He explained, softly.

"You hardly ever talk about your mom. What was she like?" Letty asked, curiously while sitting back on the bed in her towel.

Dom smiles at the thought of his mother."How about I tell you about her over dinner. I pick up take-out from Chinese Restaurant, and the food taste better while it's hot..."He told her with a smile.

"Alright, I'll finish get dress and meet you in the kitchen.."She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Just before he left the bedroom for the kitchen.


	27. What Was She Like?

Letty came out dress in a plain white t-shirt with boy shorts and boyfriend style socks on her feet. Her wet hair was tied up into a messy bun. Dom was already separating the food onto there plates. He looked up and saw Letty walking into the kitchen dressed comfortably.

"Hey! I wasn't sure what you wanted. So, I put one of everything on your plate..."He told her.

She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and smile happily at the sight of food.

"Honestly, I'm open with trying everything and anything. I spent my life eating a lot of healthy organic shit! I'm done..."She told him with a faint laugh.

Dom chuckled."Well, Baby they ain't nothing wrong with eating healthy. But, for now...welcome to the dark side..."He smirked as he handed her the plate of food.

"Thanks!" She said with a smile while taking the food and taking a seat on one of the empty chairs at the table.

Dom took a seat but on the chair across from her.

"So, what was she like? Your mom?"She asked, curiously.

"My mom was amazing and true definition of a badass. She always manage to put the family above anything else. She and my dad were such a great team. No matter how tired she was from taking care of Mia and I, she was always quick to help my dad at the shop. She didn't know much about cars. Just the basic but she help out a lot with the finances and expense side of the family business. That was something my dad lack. And my mom made up for all his short comings. She was very warm, graceful but also fierce. Whenever she came into the room she lit it up. She was very wise and supportive to anything my dad wanted to do. But, she made sure to keep him grounded no matter what. She love my dad, sister and I, unconditionally..."He said with a smile.

Letty smile at Dom as he spoke about his mother. It was the first time he ever spoke about her. She knew his mother past away in a unfornatue accident and it was something Dom had a hard time telling her.

"You know I have feeling if I had the chance to meet her. I would love her as much as you do..."She said with a genuine smile.

He chuckles."You two are kinda alike. I have no doubt in mind you two would hit it off."He said with a smile.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" She asked.

Dom stop eating and took a swig of his corona, nodding his head 'Yes'.

"Most of her pictures are back home. But, I think I may have one or two here,"He explained while getting up from his seat and leaving the kitchen to go back into his room.

Three minutes later Dom came back with a small black card board box in his hand. Letty realize it was the same box she dropped earlier in his closet. It might be the box with the ring in, it. She thought nervously to herself.

"I might have some old pictures of her, in here."He said while removing the top from the box.

He sat the small box on the counter and started digging through the box for pictures.

"It should be in here..."He said while growing through it.

Letty stop eating and curiously went over to Dom as he went through the small box. Finally, Dom fish out a picture of his mother and held out to Letty.

She had chestnut brown hair, nowhere near the point of being black. From under side bangs shone eyes the colour of a dazzling emerald. They were the ones that seemed to draw anyone into a daze; Her smile was warm and her lips were rose, dangerous but beautiful.

"Wow! She's **GORGEOUS**. Now I see where Mia gets her looks..."Letty said with a smile.

Dom laughs,"Don't tell Mia that...she's already **BIG** headed enough…"He joked.

He pulled out the small suede magenta box that had a gold lining across the opening of it. He held it in his hand and open it up. Letty look up from the picture in her hand to find the small box in Dom's hand.

"This belong to my mom. It's the engagement ring my dad gave her..."Dom explained, while gazing at it.

Just when Letty was going to take a peak at it. Dom closed it shut.

"It's yours when the time is right..."He told her with a wink.

Letty blushes."You're not gonna show me?"

"Hah! And ruin the surprise?! Baby, not a chance. When I propose to you again. I want to surprise you from beginning to end..."He said with a smirk.

"You do know, I hate surprises?!" She arched an eye brow.

"I figure you would say that, but you can't dislike something you haven't experience, yet. "He pointed out with a devious grin.

She rolled her eyes playfully,"Whatever! Toretto. I stand my ground on that...I hate surprises. Especially, if it doesn't settle well..."She said, softly while putting the picture back into the box.

It temporarily slip his mind the last surprise Letty got was the news about what her mother did. Just as Letty was walking away from Dom. He quickly took her hand pulling her to him.

"Letty, I didn't mean that way. I'm just saying this surprise will have a good outcome for you and us. I promise I won't hurt you..."He told her with great conviction in his voice.

Dom kiss her forehead lovingly.

"I love you far too much to hurt you."He whispers against her lips, before kissing her.

Letty smiles in the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck."I love you, too." She pulls away a bit just enough to speak.

"Hey. Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you could just change one thing?"She asked.

He thought about it, before giving her an answer.

"What if changing one thing made things worse? What if we hadn't met?" He asked.

She smiles."But we did." She pointed out with giggles.

He chuckles."We did."Dom agrees and kisses her lips once more, this time it was deep and long.

* * *

The following morning Dom slowly and reluctantly, uncover his face. He blink, closing his eyes, and blinking again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blind him a bit. Before, sitting up in bed. He snuggle up against Letty giving her a kiss on her cheek. Letty was still knock out cold and completely exhausted. He sat up, dragging his feet off the bed, and rubbing his knuckles onto his eyes. Dom stretch his arms above his head and yawn, tiredly.

He grabbed his sweatpants from the end of the bed and slip them right on. Dom made his way to the bathroom after a couple minutes of brushing his teeth and washing up a bit. He quietly made his way out the bedroom, closing the door behind him and going into the kitchen.

Dom started working on breakfast and decided to bring Letty breakfast in bed. He knew there was no way of dragging her out of bed on a Saturday morning. Unless, it was with good food and her favorite cartoons.

As he was cooking the breakfast Dom heard a knock on the door. He quickly clean his hands off with a small towel and answer the door.

Once he unlocked the door and pulled it open. He smile turned into a unpleasant frown.

"What are you doing here?" Dom asked. His tone very cold and expression hard.


	28. I Don't Hate You

Mrs. Ortiz felt very apologetic from the very beginning by not giving him a chance. She only ever saw him as someone taking her daughter from her.

She held a small purple gym bag in her hand that had a cute but raggedy teddy bear sticking out from the zipper. With great hesitation she handed the bag to Dom,"She forgot her bag with her grandfather. I-I just wanted to drop this off... "Mrs. Ortiz explained, softly.

"I doubt you just came here to drop this off."He said while taking the bag from her.

She sighed."I was hoping to speak with her..."She said, truthfully.

He smirks."Isn't this something...!? I remember not to long ago after you transfer Letty from the hospital. You wouldn't allow me to see her. Every time, I wanted to see her you slam the door in my face..."He pointed, out.

Mrs. Ortiz was lost for words and didn't know what to say, all those times he wanted to see her she rejected him. She fear that he would do the same to her.

He smirks once more. "Don't worry, I was raised with manners. I won't do what you did to me." He said with a taunting tone of voice.

"You can see her, but not today. She still needs a little more time. Maybe stop by tomorrow afternoon, or let her reach out to you..."He suggested, softly.

Mrs. Ortiz thought about it for a minute and nodded,"I think I'll wait until she reaches out."She said, softly.

"Good choice." He mumbles.

"For what it's worth I don't think you'll be waiting long..."Dom said, softly.

Dom didn't know what came over him. He went from being really angry with her to feeling really sorry for her. He thought maybe it was the expression on her face that got to him. It was the same expression he seen on his own mother once.

"Thanks."Mrs. Ortiz said, quietly while getting ready to walk away.

"Before you go, may I ask you a question?" Dom asked, curiously.

Mrs. Ortiz nodded her head in agreement.

"Why do you hate me so much?"He asked.

Mrs. Ortiz was surprise with his such straightforward question. Truthfully, she didn't hate him.

"Honestly, Dom, I don't hate you. I just dislike you because your too much a risk taker. In many ways you remind me of my husband."She admitted.

He was confused.  
"Huh? Wait-"  
"I-I thought you loved your husband?" Dom questioned.

Mrs. Ortiz faintly laughs."Oh, I do love him very much still do. I just dislike he was a risk taker. In the beginning when I was young, it didn't bother me. Well, not completely. I think that's one of the many reason why I was attracted to him. But, as I grew older, I realize with every risk he took. There was going to be a tragic consequence. In many ways I feel like that's why I ended up losing him."

"Truthfully, I don't want Letty to go through what I went through. She's a lot like me, but also like her father. When she loves something she loves it unconditionally. She's loyal to a fault."

"The pain and heart ache I got from losing the love my life is something I don't want my daughter to face in a million years. I can see you genuinely love my daughter, and I want so badly to give you a chance. It going take some time, but I will try for my daughter sake. I love her too much and whoever she loves. I-I think with TIME and a lot of GREAT effort I will come to love you, too."She said, softly with a sincere smile.

Dom completely understood where she was coming from and couldn't argue she was wrong. He did a lot of illegal street racing as well extra activities on the side.

He lived his life a quarter mile at a time. Nothing else matters. For those ten seconds or less, he was free.

Letty knew it all but didn't know the extent to the things he did in the past.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to tell her you stop by."He said with a smile.

Mrs. Ortiz faintly smile back and walked away. Dom closed the door and lock it. He walked back into the bedroom to seeing Letty lying in bed watching cartoons on t.v.

She didn't bother looking in his direction to know he had walk into the room.

"Who was at the door?" Letty asked with a yawn.

Dom walked over to Letty and gently drop her purple gym bag onto the bed. She quickly shift her gaze away from the t.v. to the bag that was on bed.

* * *

"Your mom..."  
"She was the one at the door."Dom explained.

"I had no clue she was here..."She mumble quietly.

She shrugged."What did she want?"She asked.

"She wanted to see you. But, I told her you still needed time and you would reach out when your ready..."He told her, while taking a seat on the bed with her.

"Thanks."She said, softly.

Dom pluck the teddy bear from her bag and started analyzing it. He notice the teddy bear was missing one eye and an ear. And that cotton was sticking out of the sides of its stomach.

"Baby, I think this bear has seen better days..."He told her with a laughter.

Letty playfully rolled her eyes, snatching the bear from his hands."My dad gave this to me when I was born. I had it since than, it got me through a lot of tough times..."

"About your dad, can I ask you what he did for a living?"Dom asked, curiously.

"I thought, I told you..."She tried recalling the time, but realize the subject never came up.

"He was a driver for NASCAR, before that he used to be a street racer. That's how he met my mom." She said, softly.

"Wait, I can't picture your uptight mom going to street races."Dom said with a chuckle.

Letty laughs."The first time they met was in the ER. My dad came in as a patient because he had an injury from one his street races. My mom was his attending doctor at the time. Believe or not, she had no interest in him but he manage to capture her heart." She explained, softly.

Dom didn't want to bring it up but curiosity got the best of him.

"How did he and your brother died?"He asked.

Letty was wondering why he was asking so many questions back to back.

"You would think since my old man was is a professional driver. He could have prevented it from happening. But, he died in a car accident, he was on his way from the zoo with my older brother and some drunk driver ran him off the road..."She explained, softly.

Even, though she wasn't there at the time and too young to remember the incident. It was something that always brought chills to her body. Dom notice her body language and quickly hug her. Letty quickly held onto him snuggling up against him. She always felt safe and comfortable around him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep showering you with questions."He apologized.

"Nah, it's cool. You have every right to know..."She told him.

"Why does your mom seem to keep blaming herself for your dad death?" He asked.

"She has this specialty of carrying the weight of the world on her back. But, if you want a real answer, I remember Carla telling me once. My dad promise to take my brother to the zoo many times. Though, something would always come up and he couldn't. My mom got tired of seeing my brother unhappy and called my dad out on it. Finally, he put the effort and did it. I guess there last conversation was an argument...and I guess guilt got the best of her..."Letty explained, softly.

"So, I'm guessing my mom must have said something to you. Huh?! What did she say?"She asked, while lifting her head away from his chest and looking him in eye.

"You really catch on fast."He said with a chuckle.

Dom told Letty everything her mom told him. Word for word, it really shock her completely.

"Are you sure she said that? You weren't imagining things?" She questioned him.

"No. I'm foreal!" He told her.

Letty reach over for her bag and drag it to her direction.

"You know I thought hell would have to freeze over before she came around..."She admitted, truthfully.

"Huh? Weren't you just telling me in Hawaii. She eventually come around?" He questioned.

Letty shrugged."I did tell you that...didn't I!?"She said while thinking about it.

"Since, the truth is coming to light. I really just said those things so you wouldn't worry."She said with a smile.

"I should have known better..."He muttered under his voice.

"No need to feel betray. It worked out. Since, I do love you in all. She told you she'll come around. My mom is a woman of her word. If she's gonna do something she'll do it..."Letty explained while looking through her bag to find her phone and charger.

"This wasn't in here before…"Letty mumble in confusion.

"She probably realize you forgot it when you ran off and added it into your bag.."Dom said, while getting up from the bed.

"I guess so..."She said, softly.

"Well, I gotta go, I'm making breakfast. Make sure you don't go anywhere and stay in bed..."He told her just before leaning downward to give her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Alright! Whatever you say..."She said with a smile as she watch him walk out the bedroom.


	29. I'm In Charge Of My Happiness

After 30 minutes Dom return to the room with a tray filled with breakfast. Letty eyes lit up with happiness when she the variety of things on the tray.

"I swear you are too good to be true at times. Good looking, has mad driving skills and can cook. Shit! Did I hit the lottery or just robe the bank?!"She said with giggles.

Dom laughs and sat the tray down on the bed."I know, I'm perfect."He grinned.

"I don't think Mia is BIG headed. Man, I think that's all you..."She pointed out, while taking the cup of orange juice from the tray and taking a sip of it.

"You know while we're still communicating with each other and being honest. I have to come clean about something..."He told her, with a heavy sigh.

"Let me guess, it's about the extra curricular activities that you do other then speed racing?!" She questioned him, while picking at her bowl fruits.

Dom was surprised."You knew?"

"Nah, I mean when you brought up. My mom didn't like you cuz you were a risk taker. I saw the look in your eyes and I knew it bother you more then you led."She shrugged.

"Plus, my grandfather wasn't letting me stay with you. Unless, he look into you. He found out who you were from my mom and he hired a _**PI (Private Investigator)**_. When I told him it wasn't necessary to do all that he insisted it was for my protection and safety. I told him I already knew what you were into and it was no different from what my dad did back in the days. He didn't argue with me. He actually shut up. Anyways, he brought to attention that you face major crimes with your friends, such as stealing major appliances from transporting trucks using the cars you've modified etc...And although you face these crimes, the cops haven't been able to catch you."Letty explained with a nonchalant tone of voice.

Dom was starting to realize Letty wasn't normal or rather she wasn't your typical girl.

"So, this doesn't bother you?" He asked.

"Before, we ever met. You were already doing this, shit. Why should it?!...Your taking from companies who has spent YEARS taking from people. Baby, I don't care, just don't get caught or hurt. And we're good..."She told him.

"Does he plan on telling your Mom?" He asked, curiously.

"I doubt it. According, to him your too much like his son. I guess he won't do anything now. But, you can definitely assume if I somehow get caught in the cross fire. He won't let any of this go..."She explained, softly.

Dom raised an eye brow."You're awfully calm about all of this?!"He pointed out.

Letty shrugged."I already told you. I'm tired of worrying. You and I, can finally be together. Right now! I'm at the happiest. I've ever been. My grandpa and Mom, won't take that away from me. I'm in charge of my happiness and all I want is to now live my life to the fullest and be with you..."She told him with a smile.

Dom couldn't help but to smile at her. He took the tray of food from her and sat it down on his nightstand.

"HEEY!" She whined.  
"What are you doing? I'm bout' to eat that?"She complained, cutely.

Without hesitation he grab the back of her head with his hand and kissed her passionately. The sweet kiss took her breath away.

She leans in, so her forehead rests against his. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "Thank you," she says in barely more than a whisper.  
"For what?" He replies, his voice low and husky.  
"For healing me." Her voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them.  
Letty gently leans in and kisses Dom's warms lips.

She lies on her back as he matches her body's form. Dom's hands venture over her curved body, exploring. Dom leans in a softly kisses up and down Letty's neck. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation. Dom works his way back to her tender, smooth lips. As they kiss she rolls him over and lies on top of his strong, muscular body. She runs her lips up his neck and lands a loving and intense kiss on his lips.

* * *

His hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply.

"I think...I can get used to this..."He said in between the kisses.

She giggles and slightly pulls away. She began nuzzling his neck with delicate kisses.

"Why is that?!"Her voice low and raspy.

"If, all my mornings is like this! I will always be looking forward to waking up."He grinned.

His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as he spoke to her. She looked down at him as her long hair dangle loosely over his face.

"Is that so?!"She smiles at him as she straddle him.

She straighten her posture and started to remove her shirt.

"How about we have breakfast a different way?"He suggested with a wild grin.

Letty eye brow arched as she glance at the tray of food on the nightstand.

"Mmm...I like the way you think..."

"So, what's on the menu?!"Letty asked while tossing her shirt to the floor.

Dom licked his lips as he look at her perfect perky breasts.

"YOU!"He told her while pulling her into another intense kiss and playfully tackling her back against the bed.

She giggles in between the kisses while wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

As they were just about to take things up a notch Dom and Letty heard knocking on the front door. Dom had every intention of ignoring it, but the knocking just got harder. Reluctantly, he parted from Letty sweet lips and groaned.

"DAMN IT!"

Letty giggles and slightly sits up with her elbow pressed against the mattress.

"I don't think they have any intentions on leaving..."She said with a smile, while looking up at him.

He sighed and quickly lifted himself off of her."I don't either."

"It better not be who I think it is...cuz imma kick his ass..."Dom muttered while zipping up his pants zipper.

"Try not to give who ever behind that door a tough time. I promise, I'll be right here. Completely undress and waiting for you under the covers..."She winked at him flirtatiously.

Dom couldn't get the image out of his head. He look forward to continuing there little adventure.

He smirked."Alright, I'll hold you to that..."His voice low and husky.

By the time Dom answer the front door, the person knocking had already left. He look down and notice a package on the floor. Dom grabbed it and quickly shut the door behind him.

He quickly open up the box and realize it was the alternator he order for the car he was rebuilding for Letty. Dom couldn't wait to surprise her with her first car. She actually made things much easier for him now that she came to New York. He carefully place everything back into the box and went back to the the bedroom.

Dom didn't see Letty naked under the covers as promised. Instead, he heard the water running in the bathroom and saw a trail of Letty's under garments on the floor, leading towards the bathroom door.

He smirked devilishly and picks up her pantie and bra one by one, until he made into the bathroom.

"Damn! I can't get enough of her..."He grinned.

He threw her clothes into the dirty laundry hamper by the door, and quickly undress himself. Dom pulled the shower curtain back and step into the shower. Letty smiles seductively when she heard him come in. She stood under the shower head with the hot water pouring down over her body.

"I see you found the cookie trail. I left for you."Her voice low and raspy.

Dom grins as he places his hands on her hips."Now you know I'll always find my way to you."He whispers in her ear, as he pulled her bottom to his groin. She inhaled sharply from the contact.

His hands started to venture over her curved body, exploring over her delicate soft and wet skin. He gently pushes her wet hair from the side of her neck. He leans in then softly kisses up and down the side of Letty's neck.

"Why weren't you waiting for me under the covers. As promise?"He asked.

She blushes as Dom showers her body with affection, and tentatively caresses her skin.

"Mmm...I figured we could kill two birds with one stone."She replies back with a seductive smile.


	30. Breakfast With A Twist!

He chuckles."So, achieve two aims at once."…  
"I love the way you think..."He said with a smile.

"I knew you would."She said, softly.

She turn around to face him. The water was now falling over her shoulders and down her back. He brought his soapy hands to her breasts and massaged them, his fingers gliding over them, her nipples squeezing between his index and middle finger, accentuating their stiffness. She allow him to play with them. She thought it felt amazing.

He leaned down and took one breast in his mouth as his hand continued to massage the other. Her hands moved up his body and she ran her fingers over his bald head. When he finished sucking and licking her breast, he returned to kiss her, their tongues swirling together and occasionally he playfully bit her lip. Whenever he did that, she felt a throb between her legs.

His hands again found her ass, his fingers sliding up and down between her cheeks as warm water flowed over his hand.

"Your ass is perfectly squeezable," he whispered while fondling her. She release a slight giggle that turn into a moan. She felt his cock growing between them and Letty fully admit to being even more turned on by the fact that she aroused him. He had her turn around once again, but giving her back to him.

Then he gripped her waist with a rather firm squeeze and bit in to her shoulder. The bite wasn't hard, but it felt like he was intentionally holding back so as not to step over a boundary. She had hoped her groan would indicate she was open to more. His hand once again slid down, stopping between her legs. He used his foot to push her legs apart at the ankles, her feet slid across the warm, wet tiles. Letty wasn't sure if he'd be able to tell what was water and what was her own dampness.

Leaning down, he spoke in to her ear, "I love how fucking wet you get," and he started to slide his fingers firmly forward and back between her pussy lips, squeezing her clit between his index and middle fingers, as he'd done her nipples before. She instinctively humped his hand back. He had a knack for making her tingle inside in a way she couldn't describe. Like an itch she couldn't scratch, maybe?

He began to speed up, rubbing her a bit harder. She felt his free hand release her hip and could see over her shoulder that he was starting to rub his cock. She took her hand off the wall and reached for him. He tapped it away and put it back on the wall.

"Just focus on what I'm doing to you. Don't think about anything else." He told her. She sighed, because she really did want to touch him, but the sigh also released some tension in her body and she became less rigid and let her head fall forward. He continued with his hand and she continued rocking against it. Soon enough, his two fingers were pushing in and out of her knuckle deep. Letty moans were not stifled; she didn't care what he heard. His groans were audible as well as he worked his cock in his fist. She could hear it when his balls slapped against his hand. Letty thought it seemed far more animalistic than the previous ones. Maybe it was the water, or that it was day time, or that they felt more comfortable around each other.

"Shit, don't stop," She pleaded. Dom stopped working on himself and held on to her shoulder for leverage as he pushed harder and deeper with his fingers. The water flowing over them was cooler now, but she didn't care. Her moans were coming deep from her throat and when she was ready to cum, she pushed her legs together as he had to fight to keep fingering her. He stopped and simply fluttered his fingers inside her, and it drove her over the edge. He paused for second and turned her slightly and maneuvered his cock against her opening. Once his cockhead had cleared her lips Dom thrusted into her and soon his shaft was sawing against her as his head penetrated her over and over.

 **"Mmph! Uh! Uh! Uhhhh! Dom!"** She moaned as he held her by the hips and pump into her. Her body was slapping against his own.

She continued moaning as she felt his cock ramming into her heat from behind. She slightly arched her neck to the side when she felt his lips upon her neck. It was just too much to resist, and she turned to face him as they fell again into a passionate kiss. Their bodies were slippery against each other from the water, as they pressed each other against the shower wall. His hands squeezed at her breasts and buttocks, reminding her or the night before.

Dom knew this may be too intense for her, but he couldn't control his feelings for her. It was safe to say he was addicted to Letty, and everything she had to offer.

Letty couldn't recall how they suddenly flip the position but her bare back was now press up against the shower wall. He slipped his hands under her butt, kneading it and moving to pick her up.

He wrapped her legs around him and drove into her, pinning her against the shower wall. Spearing her body on his large erect cock.

 **"FUCK! LETTY!"He groans, breathlessly.**

 **"DOM!MORE!" She moans, loudly.**

Tightly she gripped him as her muscles contracted and she came. His plunging into her became more urgent and harder as he pinned her to the wall. Over and over he made her moan with ecstasy, until finally letting go in a burst of hard strong final thrust.

 **"SHIT!"Dom and Letty cursed in unisons.**

He lowered her feet to the floor and as she stood against the shower wall letting the water run over her smooth and wet skin he washed the wetness between her legs, cleaning her with care as she soaped his body in return. "Good morning." She said softly, and with a cheeky little eyebrow motion he answered her with the same greeting.

Dom chuckles, and watches her leave the bathroom."Goood!~ Morning to you, too. Beautiful!"He winked.

She stepped out of the shower and threw on her towel, letting the wetness soak through.

He turns off the running water that was now cold and also stepped out of the shower. He threw on a towel, and wrap it around his waist. It seem like Dom was also experiencing many first times like Letty. Truthfully, it was his first time having sex in the shower and it wasn't as easy as movies made it seem.

Dom walked into the bedroom with a smile on his face. Letty was brushing her wet hair in front of the mirror when she saw him come out the bathroom grinning from ear to ear.

"You must have really enjoy breakfast huh?"She asked with a giggle.

"The best...I've ever had..."He said with a chuckle while walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

She smiles happily and responds back to his warm hug. He presses a sweet kiss against the side of her ear as he hug her from behind."You good?"His voice low and husky.

"I may have been a little more aggressive then usual..."He pointed out.

"You're fine. I prefer it that way, anyway. I've been walking on egg shells my whole life. I like it when your rough with me. You've never made me feel like that fragile doll my mom turned me into..."She told him, softly.

Letty turned around in his arms and faces him with a smile. Dom smiles back at her and kisses her lips.

"You are far from fragile doll, Letty. I'm not saying this because I'm in love with you but cuz it's true. Letty, you are very strong young woman and capable of many great things. You have this fire and grace in your eyes that I admire so much. Because of you, I want to be the best version of myself because you deserve that much."He said with great sincerity in his voice.

"I swear Dom! You are sometime too good to be true. You make me fall in love with you even more. Thank you, for saying that..."She said with a smile, while looking into her eyes.

He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. They slowly close their eyes. Her very smell was flooding his senses once again. She was some sort of drug to him. His lips brush her's. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. She smiles, her heart still fluttering from his kind words. As she clasp her hands on either side of his face. He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled.


	31. We're Hanging Out

Once they slowly parted from the kiss. He look into her warm brown eyes and smile at her.

"Come on, get dress!"He told her, excitedly as he walked over to his closet.

"Are we going somewhere?"She asked.

"Yeah! Get dress..."He told her while grabbing fresh clothes in the closet.

"Where you taking me?"She asked, while getting her clothes from the draws.

"We're gonna swing by my job. I gotta drop something off, then I'm taking you to 'Race Wars' later on tonight..."He told her, excitedly.

"So, today is the day, I'll be entering the world of 'The Great Dominic Toretto' ?!" She said with a smile in a joking manner.

Dom chuckles."Baby, I'm far from 'Great',"He said with a smile.

Letty laughs as she slips into her under garments. She dressed herself into her favorite black high waisted jean shorts and white crop top that read 'REBEL' in big black bold letters. She tied up her long sleeve black and white plead shirt around her waist. She also wore her black and white high top Chuck Taylor's. After getting completely dress she work on her makeup she didn't do anything major. She kept simple by just doing her eye brows and applying foundation, eye liner, mascara and her favorite shade of lipstick which was a bold bright red.

She didn't do much with her hair. Letty decided to leave her hair out, they were still wet and curly from her shower with Dom. She knew Dom prefer her hair curly rather then straight. Even, though he claim other wise. She walked out of the bathroom to find Dom also dressed in the same colors. He wore black jeans with his black timberland boots and white fitted plain t-shirt that show off his perfect tone biceps.

He got up from the bed when he saw Letty walk out the bathroom fully dressed and ready. Dom couldn't help smiling when he notice that they perfectly coordinated in colors and his girl look even more gorgeous then before.

"Baby, you look amazing."He complimented while walking up to her.

"Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself.."She told him with a flirty wink before giving a kiss on his cheek.

"You ready?!"He asked.

"You bet yo ass I am..."She said, softly just before pulling him into a firery and passionate kiss.

Dom was caught off guard, but happily responded to the kiss by deepening the kiss. After a few more kisses they parted to catch their breaths.

He licked his lips and smirk.

"What was that for?"He asked.

Letty smirked and walked ahead of him.

"Just tagging my property..."She giggles as she walks out the bedroom.

Dom flustered with her comment and when he looked in the mirror he saw his lips were stain with red lipstick.

"Let-Lettty!"He called out to her and hurried behind her.

Letty runs off laughing.

Finally after leaving the apartment Dom surprise Letty by taking her out for pizza. It was there first real date after such a long time. Letty and Dom spent there time catching up as well as getting to know each other more on a personal level.

"How come you never told me you like beatmixing?" He said in surprise.

Letty laughs a bit from his reaction. She tossed a piece of pepperoni into her mouth and chewed it.

She shrugs."Well, so much was going on. Never got around to it..."She answered.

"You're like the full package. Baby!"He said with a grin.

Letty playfully roll her eyes and smiles.

"You know Mia birthday is coming up. I had plans to book a DJ for her birthday party at a club, but I think it'll be great if you did it?!"He suggested.

She nearly choked on her slice of pizza.

"A-a-are you crazy?!"She asked in surprise.

"You haven't even heard anything I mix?!"She pointed out.

"YOUR CRAZY! MAN!"  
"I've never play my music for anyone! What if my music is shitty!?"She said, softly.

"Do you like your music?"He asked.

"Uh-yeah..."She replied back.

"Ok, there you have it. Your music isn't shitty. If, you like it then it must be good."He told her.

"Dom, Baby! I hate to tell you this..."She paused and reach out for his hand from across the table.

"But, your love for me is blinding your judgement..."She sighed.

He chuckles.

"You know my mom used to say, 'A person is always there toughest critic',"He said with a smile.

"Well, your mom is very wise. But, in my case, I literally have no proper training. I just make music base on my taste and what makes my heart race."Letty explained, softly.

"Alright, If you won't take my judgement. How about I get a friend of mine to listen to couple of your tracks? He's a professional. He normally DJs at race wars. Would you feel more comfortable if I let him listen to your tracks?"Dom suggested.

Letty thought about it for awhile."Well, I guess that's fair. If he thinks I got something then I'll DJ at Mia' s party..."She said, softly.

Dom smiles happily."Great! I promise you won't regret it."

"If, you're wrong. No SEX! For two weeks!"She smirked deviously.

"You can't do that!"He whined.

"Really!?…Watch Me!"She said softly, and with a cheeky little eyebrow motion.

"When did my angel start wearing horns?!"He pouted.

She smiles."Oh! Baby! I've always had them on. You were just too smitten with me to see them..."She said with a grin.

He laughs."Well Then, it's a good thing I won't be wrong..."He smirks.

"For your sake, I hope your right..."She fired back with a sassy tone of voice.

"You think you can hold out that long?"He asked.

"Dom, I was told I couldn't go outside for as long as I could remember. Two weeks without sex will be a stroll in the park for me..."She giggles.

Dom huffed."Riight! That slip my mind."

Letty enjoyed teasing Dom because his reaction was always priceless and he always made it easy.

"Aiigght, let's get going. I want to introduce you to the rest of the family..."He said while getting up from his chair and holding out his hand.

Letty got up and reach out for his hand. He held on her petite hand lovingly and walked out of the small restaurant with her. They drove to his job, and made it to the auto shop in less then fifteen minutes. Her eyes lit up with happiness once she saw the auto shop. She didn't bother waiting for Dom and wuickly hurried into the garage, excitedly.

Dom laughs as he remove the package from the truck of his car. He knew Letty would love being at the auto shop, and look forward to working side by side with her. A surprise he had yet told her. He quickly carried the medium size box in his arms as he walked into the garage.

"Yo! Dom, What's up!?" His friends greeted him from a distance.

"Hey!" He greeted back with a smile, while hurrying behind Letty.

"Baby!...I know your excited but you gotta be careful..."He told her, while taking her hand and pulling her away from a car.

"Dom, it's my first time in a auto shop. You can't blame me..."She said with a smile as he drag her into his office.

Dom sat the medium size box onto his desk and smile at her lovingly.

"I know I get it. I just want you to be careful. That's all..."He said with a smile as he kiss her lips.

She smiles and kisses him back.  
"Fine."She agreed.

They were all to soon interrupted when someone partially knock on the door frame to get Dom attention.

"Dom! Carlos is looking for you!"The male told him.

The male took a quick look at Letty back side and her face, taking note she was extremely gorgeous.

"Alright! Tell'em, I'll be right out.."Dom replied back.

Dom look down at Letty and smiles,"Alright, I'll be quick. Stay here and don't cause any trouble."He told her before hurrying off with one of the workers.


	32. The New Girl and Rules

Letty nodded her head and waited until Dom was completely out of sight. He should have known Letty wasn't the type to do as she was told. She quickly step out of his office and went into the opposite direction away from him. Letty wondering into a different part of the garage in the back. She spotted a distress male with dirty blond hair and smoking a cigarette.

 **"Shit! I-I-I d-don't g-g-get it!"** The male stuttered as he kicked the bumper of a car in frustration.

Letty curiously walked over to the car and curiously took a peak to see what was the issue. The male didn't hear Letty come and was completely startled taking a step back.

"Y-Y-You...rreallly sh-shouldn't b-be back here..."He stuttered.

She completely ignore his presences and carefully look at the engine. She spotted the issue with the engine and quickly grab a wrench from one of the tool boxes near by.

"W-What do you think your doing?"He asked.

"Man! Relax. I got this!"

"The reason the car won't start is cause you applied the part wrongly. It's too loose..."Letty explained while taking the wrench and tightening the piece.

The male stared at her from a distance and slowly walk over to her. He saw the part she was working on and realize she was right about the part being applied wrong.

"Wh-Who are yo-you?" He asked, curiously.  
"Are y-you a new hirer?"

"Me!? HAH! I wish..." She laughs.

"Nah! I'm just visiting. My boyfriend works here..."She explained, softly.

"Would you mind giving me a hand. It's kinda stuck."Letty explained, while fumbling with the part.

He quickly toss his cigarette and help her out. Finally, they were able to loosen the part and applied properly back on the engine. Letty hands were covered with oil and grease.

"Y-Y-you like cars?"He asked.

"Hell! Yeah, I love them."She said excitedly.

She held out her hand."Give me the keys to the car. I wanna see if it starts..."She told him.

He turned around and grab the keys from his desk and toss them to her. She easily caught it and quickly started the car. To his surprise the ignition started and the engine roared loudly.

"Shit!"He said, excitedly.

Letty let the car run for awhile before turning it, off. He walked up to her, and smiles."I-I-If yo-you, I can talk with my Boss on hiring you?"He offered.

"Jess!"A deep husky voice called out.

"No need. She's already hired!" Dom said.

Letty turned around and saw Dom.

He saw her state of clothes and her filthy hands. Letty had grease mark smeared on the side of her face.

"Baby! I really can't leave you alone. Not even for a second..."He told her while shaking his head.

Letty innocently smiles at him as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"What do you mean? I'm hired?"She asked with a smile.

"I mean you will be working with the team now."He said with a smile.

Letty nearly tackle Dom, but he quickly dodge it.

"Letty, I love you but your dirty..."He pointed out.

She laughs."You didn't mind how dirty I was this morning.."She winked back at him.

Dom chuckles and pulls his girl into a hug, but making sure her hands were raised in the air.

"Jess, I see you've met, Letty."Dom said with a smile.

Letty turned her attention to Jess and wave 'Hi'.

"Jess, this my girlfriend Letty. She'll be working with us for now on. Show her around. As well as respect."Dom explained, though when he utter the words respect he was making eye contact with the rest of the crew.

"Daz that especially means you!"Dom turned around and gave Daz a stern look.

Dom caught Daz looking at Letty earlier. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Whatever you say, Boss!" Daz smirked, and winked at Letty.

"Must be the playboy of the crew..."Letty thought to herself while rolling her eyes at him.

"Wait!? Did he just call you Boss?!"She questioned.

"Ye-Yeah! About that..."Dom was just about to explain himself when he got interrupted.

Vince and Leon, shortly walked into the garage with Lunch for the crew.

"Yo, lunch is here..."Leon shouted.

Leon spotted Letty and waved 'Hi' to her. Vince saw the greeting exchange.

"Who's she?"Vince asked.

* * *

"She's Dom mystery girl."Leon replied back.

Vince realize she was the girl. The girl that suddenly made Dom become a better version of himself as well as stole his heart.

"Damn! She's **HOT!** "Vince murmured as he stare at Letty from across the room.

"My thoughts exactly. Now I get why Dom had to react right away..."Leon laughs.

Vince was studying Dom and Letty magnetic chemistry from a distance. He took note in their body language as well as the silent eye communication they had with each other.

"Nah! Man, I think it's more then that..."Vince said, while taking a seat on a bench.

"Those two are meant for each other."Vince said with a smile while taking a swig of his beer.

"Bro! You don't even know her!?" Leon chuckled.

"Leon, Man!"  
"You can't be that blind!"  
"Think about it."  
"Dom never brings a girl to the garage. Ever! Not even for a quick fuck. Let alone he NEVER introduces her to the team. And if a girl does end up in the garage, it's cuz she's chasing Dom. That girl..."He pointed over to Letty.

"Doesn't struck me as the type that chases..."Vince said with a smirk.

Jess overheard Vince explanation and laughs.

"Yo-You're rig-ght! Man!"Jess agreed, while taking his lunch bag from Leon.

Leon thought about it. The first time he had seen Letty was in Dom's apartment and like Vince said Dom never brings a skank close to home.

"Shit! She must be re-reaally special if she manage to tame the beast within..."Leon said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Dom and Letty were in there own little world not realizing everyone had stop what they were doing and just watching them from across the room.

"Come on let's get you clean up."He told her with a smile while taking her hand.

"Are you serious right now?"She laughs.

"Yeah."He laughs as he brings her into the bathroom.

"You know it won't kill me."She told him while washing her hands with water and soap, then rinsing it off with water.

"There was a time we thought it would."He said, softly while giving her back hug.

She smiles and dried her hand off with a paper towel, then cleans off the marks off her face with the same paper.

"Well, Baby, that time has pass. I'm not going anywhere..."

"I'm here to stay!" She said, happily while turning around in his arms.

She look up at him and rest her hands against his chest. Dom smiles back and kisses her lips.

"So, what's the story on you being the boss here?" She asked.

"Riight, about that, I own part of this business now. So, the guys call me Boss, even though I tell them Dom is fine..."He laughs.

"So, I'm like sleeping with the boss now?"She stated with a flirty smile.

"Uhh...Well, if you want to be put in those terms, then yeah, I guess you are..."He agreed.

Without hesitation she grab his shirt balling it up into her fist and pulling him into a kiss. Dom was surprise and quickly responded by tugging her by the hips, then deepening their kiss.

Dom held her gently, now cupping her face with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Letty was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses.

"Mmm...Dom!"

"Now play fair! You know that's my weak spot!" Her voice low and raspy.

His fingers gently ran up and down her spine under the back of her shirt, coaxing shivers out of Letty. With her cheeks still blushing hotly, she glanced back up into his captivating brown eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers smiling down at her.

"Baby, when my hands touches you. Everything becomes weak..."His voice low and husky.

Letty giggles."Are you always this confident?"

He grins and kisses her forehead. Now wrapping his arms around and hugging her as he release a loud laugh.

"Now that I have you. I can't help but to be..."He said with a smile.

Letty playfully rolled her eyes and smiles as she hugs him.

"Yeah, whatever..."She replied back.

* * *

"Before I forget since you run this place. I think it's best we keep our relationship professional when the guys are around."

Dom was surprise.

"I don't want them to get the impression. I'm not here to work."She explained while pulling back a bit to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't have any contact with each other. Just saying when there around. Let's be mindful and control our..." She said, softly.

He smirks."Hormones?"He finished her sentence.

"Yeah, I mean. It's a work environment. I want them to take me seriously. I genuinely love cars and to be able to work on them. It's a dream come true."She said, softly.

"Ok!"

"I can live with that.."

"So, to make things a bit clearer. What is it, that's off limits?" He asked.

"This only applies when there around. Okay?!"She clarified.

He agrees and nodded.

 **"No heavy make out sessions. No groping my ass. No sexual advances of any kind."** She explained.

Dom sighed. "Damn! I agree to this too soon."He pouted, cutely.

"Baby, you might as well chain me in my office."He whined.

She laughs.

"I mean you still can touch me and kiss me. It just has to be more innocent and less intense."She said, softly.

"Letty **! Rules** aren't really my thing."He pointed out.

She laughs."Man, don't I know it!"

"Look...if that's a big deal for you. I promise to make it up to you when we're alone and at home."She offered.

His expression was still showing reluctance. She knew it all to well.

"I'll even wear **that thing** you bought me." She added more into the offer.

Dom smiles widely."Are you referring to **'THAT THING'**?" He asked.

She sighs."Yes! Dom, that **_skippy pink lingerie set_**."

"DEAL!"He grinned.

"Okay! And FYI, if you really want me to wear something like that...choose a better color. Purple or black would have been more fitting..."She told him, while turning the door knob to leave the bathroom.

He smiles."I'll be sure to keep that in mind."He said happily while hurrying behind her.


	33. In the End, It's Him and I

**[Honestly, I had completed this story, but something happen and I lost all my work for the future chapters. I was so upset and frustrated that I didn't want to start over. I'm seeing people reviews and I'm realizing you really like this story. So, I decided to recover all my ideas and post another chapter. Thanks: Liz (Guest) for the small push and everyone else, too. I hope you like this post.]**

* * *

It was odd for her to make a connection so fast, to give her trust so easily, tentative though it was. There was something in the way Dom smiled, a warmth, a genuineness, a softness of spirit she just couldn't pass up. He listened like he was absorbing her words, not simply getting her "turn" over and done with so he could return to some other topic. The more time she spent with him the more her spirit lifted, he was the new friend she'd needed for so long as well as her first love. She felt so lucky and blessed to have him, in her life.

It was safe to say Letty was nervous to meet the rest of Dom friends.

Meeting Jess wasn't so bad. He seem like a different kind of breed compare to the rest of the guys who hung out in the front of the mechanic shop.

Dom reach out for her small hands and lace there fingers together.

He cleared his throat loudly and it quickly put the guys conversation to a halt.

Leon and Vince turned there attention to Dom as he held onto Letty's hands.

"Guys!"

"I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend. Letty Ortiz."He said with a proud smile.

Letty smiles and nervously squeezed his hand. He lovingly squeezed back. Signaling to her, that it was okay and he was there for her.

"Hi!" She said, softly with a smile.

Leon smiles at Letty.

She felt relieved to see a familiar face and it just so happen to be Leon. She already met him back at Dom's apartment.

"Letty, this is Vince. He's been my best friend since the **3rd** grade."Dom explains with a smile.

Vince chuckles at the introduction. He notice Letty was nervous and decided to break the ice a bit.

"Yeah, from that point on.I had no choice but to tolerate him. "Vince jokes.

Dom gave a deep throaty laugh."Now you know I've been the one tolerating yo ass from day one."He said with a chuckle.

Letty laughs and couldn't help but to agree with Vince.

"I think Vince has a point. Tolerating you really isn't all that easy."She joked.

"Ain't that the truth!"Leon agreed.

"Woah! Is that how it is... **3 against 1**?!"Dom said out loud.

Letty smiles and gently tugs his hand slightly bringing him to her eye level.

"Babe, you know it's all out of love..."She said with a smile, just before giving him a peck on the lips.

Dom grins and quickly kissed her. It felt, as if everything fell away. It was slow and soft, but deep. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled.

She blushes as he reluctantly parts from her perfect plump lips."Dom!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."He said with a smirk.

Vince and Leon, rolled there eyes at the sight. This was very new for them. They never seen Dom act this way. It felt weird for them in the very beginning, but when they saw the look in his eyes as he gaze at Letty.

It became clear to them that Letty was his **end game**.

 _ **'When he looked at me it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from my lungs floating into the air like midnight smoke. Every time he kissed me it felt like the world stopped, leaving just the two of us to wander the earth together.'**_

 _ **'Every time he held my face between his hands it felt like he was untying all of my knots. Holding me for eternity in the arms I've grown so accustomed to. This is what falling in love was like, a story you never wanted to end. For so long I had longed for it, and now I can't bare to lose it - lose this thing that makes me feel so complete.'**_

"Anyways, as of today. Letty will be part of the team. She'll be working with us at the shop." He said with a proud smile.

"Wait! You like cars?"Leon and Vince ask in shock.

"Correction, I love them."She said with a proud grin.

"A-And sh-she's great with them. She just fix the car. I-I was stru-ggling with..."Jess interrupted.

Leon and Vince couldn't believe there ears. There eyes fell onto the stains on Letty's clothes. The fact she really didn't seem to mind the oil stains caught there attention. It hit them that the infamous Dominic Toretto was really changing his ways and found a girl who was more an equal for him.

"Shit!"Leon and Vince cursed under there breath.

It took them a moment, but they gather there thoughts and welcome her.

"Cool. Welcome to the family. If, Dom gives you a hard time. Don't be a stranger. We'll straighten him for you."Vince said with a smile.

Leon and Jess, agreed with Vince.

Dom unappreciatively glares at his three friends.

"Thanks! But, I think I can handle him."She said with a smirk.

Dom gave Letty his signature boyish smiles which crept up from the corner of his lips.

"Is that so?"He ask.

Letty winks at him.

"Come On! You and I, both know you're madly in love with me."She teased him with a cocky smile and continues,"You'll always come running to me in a heart beat."She said, confidently.

Dom couldn't deny the fact she was telling the truth. He was _**crazy in love** _with this girl. She came whirling into his life like a maddening hurricane. Every second of it was a appreciated adrenaline and addiction.

 **[Dom's P.O.V]**

 _ **'When I see you, it's as if space and time become the finest point imaginable, as if time collapses into one tiny speck and explodes at light speed. It's as if my universe begins and ends with you. I could run forever, search forever, but in the end, every path leads right back to your heart and soul. I love you, always. Letty'**_

"You're **DAMN RIGHT! I WILL**.."He said with smile, just after licking his lips.


	34. Through My Own Eyes

**[**Lol! xD, this chapter is pretty long. I wasn't trying to do that. But...I couldn't stop writing. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading! (＾▽＾)**]**

* * *

After Dom introduce Letty to his friends. He decided to take Letty out on a proper date at the park.

The park covered a wide area that could fit about three small houses. It was hilly with a tall tree or two near one hill. There were benches for people to sit in every corner and jogging tracks were all around the edges of the park. The west corner had some swings too on which many children used to come and play. Flower hedges and bushes grew all around; this made the park look more pleasant and attractive. In Letty eyes this place would have been most beautiful at this time of year; it made her happy to be able to relax here and take in some cool fresh air with the love of her life.

"You do realize we're doing everything backwards?" Letty spoke, softly.

Letty looked sharply up as he took her hands into his. They felt like sandpaper or perhaps stone, rough and unfinished. It suited him, she thought, looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes, her cheeks reddening. His hands were warm in hers as he brought them up to his lips, her nerves tingling at the harsh comfort of contact.

He nods."Well, Letty."

"You and I, aren't really the typical or by the book couple."He said with a smile.

"I swear you really do have an answer for everything." Letty said in between her laughter.

Dom laughs as well and gently kisses the back of her hand, again.

"Ok. **Mister know-it-all**. How would you exactly describe a ' _ **Typical or By the Book Couple'**_?" She asked, curiously with a smile.

Along there walk through the park. Dom spotted a few couples also on dates.

He turn his gaze to a couple at the park sitting on red and white plaid blanket underneath a oak tree with a basket. Letty _followed_ his gaze and saw the couple preparing to share a meal together.

"For one...how cliché is that?!"

"The blanket and the basket."He shrugs.

'It's a great day. Let's have a picnic at the park.'He said with a sarcastic tone of voice, pretending as if he could read the couples thoughts.

Letty smiles at the sight of the older couple."Well, I think it's cute."She said, softly.

"It's not original."He added.

"It isn't, but for them it means a lot."She said with a optimistic tone.

"You can tell all they care about is being together. Very much like us."

"They no longer care. About where it's happening, but only care about **'that's its happening'** at that very second in time."She explains with a sweet smile.

She looks at Dom."People spend way too much time wrap up on how they can make every date enjoyable. If, people took the time to realize, **it's not about where it's happening but about who it is happening with...** "She said with a smile.

Dom never thought about it that way. It made sense that he never seen it in that light because this was actually his very first real relationship.

The more time he spent with Letty. The more he realize he had so much to learn from her. She made him see life so differently.

 **'Maybe, there was more to life then living it, a quarter mile at a time.' He thought.**

He look back into her beautiful bright eyes. He never thought he could feel this way for anyone. But, here he was...standing in a park holding the hand of the love his life and having a deep, yet meaningful conversation with her.

Dom was falling in love with her all over, again. And the feeling was very mutual for Letty, too.

"You know I never thought about it that way." He said, softly.

"I have to say Letty. As soon as we met.I knew you were the one. The one I would spend my days thinking of..."

"And the one I would spend my nights dreaming about..."

"The one who would hold me when I cried, and the one who would laugh with me..."

"The one who I would share my life with, and the one I would love..."

"I knew all that as soon as we met." He said with great conviction in his voice.

Letty cheeks grew pink and couldn't bring herself to stop smiling.

He held out his other hand for her to take. She complied, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

Letty felt her face flush warm and the hairs on her neck stand. Something fluttered in her stomach. She didn't know what that feeling was. Was it actual butterflies? Like, she read in her romance novels. Letty thought it was a sweet sensation, and very pleasant. In that moment she knew that if she spoke, her words would fumble and she wouldn't be able to make her usual witty remarks. Right there and then, she was at a loss for everything; no words, no breath, no thoughts.

"Damn, I didn't think it was possible to make you silent." He teases her with a cheeky smile across his lips. She cutely wrinkle her nose in protest.

"Shut up and kiss me." She whisper back.

Dom laughed heartily.

He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. As their lips crushed together, she felt like her body was floating in the sky. It was magical, the way his lips connected with her's. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips so gentle. Her lips press against his with passion, love, and affection as his warm hands wraps around her body leaving a trail of sparks in their wake.

Letty and Dom continue enjoying there date together on the outside. He took her out for ice cream, a movie, they even had pizza again, and shortly after they went for paint ball.

* * *

 **[Dom's and Letty's Apartment]**

The night wasn't over just, yet. Dom had plans to take Letty to **'Race Wars'.** **  
**

"I hope for your sake this comes out of my hair."Letty said, while taking a shower and shampooing the paint out of hair.

Dom had just step out of the shower leaving Letty to finish up.

"For the millionth time, baby!"

"I said, I'm sorry." He said while wrapping the towel around his waist.

Letty huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't realize you were so competitive. And, surprisingly it struck a nerve for me."He admitted.

He clear the steam from the bathroom mirror by wiping his hand across it.

"Yeah, Whatever!"She replies back.

She manage to get the paint out of hair.

"Hey, but at least you won."He said with a smile.

"You sure that you didn't let me win."She said, softly while peaking her head out the shower to look at him.

"Trust me, baby. That was all you. I didn't let you, win."He said with a chuckle.

"Ahh...I get it, now. You're just naturally bad at it."She said with giggles.

"Heh! You know what!? Maybe I did let you win."He said, while pulling the draw open from the bathroom cabinet and grabbing his deodorant, he applied it on him.

"Haha...not a chance Toretto!"She said with laughter.

"Next time we go paintball. I challenge you. It'll be 3 out 3. Fair and square."He said while turning around to find his girlfriend standing behind him and now wrap with her pink towel.

She cutely look up at him and tippy toe to give him a kiss to seal the deal.

"Ok! I'm down."She said with a smile.

"But, don't cry when I kick yo ass..."She winked at him.

Letty made her out of the bathroom and into there bedroom.

Dom hysterically laughs. She always had a comeback no matter the circumstances.

He follows her into the room and goes into his closet.

"Before, I forget to tell you. Tomorrow will be my first day of my routine checkup."She said, while laying across the bed on her stomach.

Letty was fumbling with her cellphone on the bed as she spoke.

"Wait!? What?"Dom questions as he walk out of the closet.

She look up from her phone."No worries."

"My doctor just want to run more test on me to see the severity of the myocarditis. So, he'll be able to properly treat it for me."She explains, softly while sitting up on the bed.

It slip his mind. He had such a great day with Letty that he forgotten the reality. The reality was she was still sick and not completely healthy. The state of her immune system was underdeveloped, like an infant's. Because, it hasn't been exposed to common viruses or bacterial infections.

Letty saw the look in his eyes. It was filled with worry and confliction.

"Dom! Baby, what are you thinking about?" She ask, curiously.

He didn't say a word but sat next to her on the bed and gently reach out for her hand.

"I'm thinking maybe we should hold off on going to **'Race Wars'** ,"He said, softly.

"Dom..."She sighs.

" **NO!** "

"You know better than anyone else. I spent my life in a glass house because of my mother decision."

 **"Now because of her. I'm suffering for it!"**

 **"I'm tired of living a fragile life. I want to see the world through my own eyes. I don't want to just read about it or watch movies about it. I want to be part of it. And, experience every second of it."She explains to him, while looking into his eyes.**

 **"GOD! I JUST WANT TO LIVE! FOR MYSELF! WHY IS THAT SO HARD"** She cries out with tears falling from her, eyes.

The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. She felt the muscles of her chin tremble like a small child.

Letty wasn't angry with Dom. Her tears were from frustration and resentment towards her mother. And, somehow Dom became the recipient of her anguish.

She sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching around her. He held her in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soaked his chest. He kiss the top of her head and once her tears finally calm down. He took the opportunity to speak.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried." He said, truthfully.

"…Letty, I'm crazy in love with you. And, I just want the best for you." He explains, softly.

"I'm really not trying to take your life away from you. I'm just looking out for you. As your boyfriend it's my job to keep you out of harm's way."He said with a smile, while wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"...If, you really want to go. We'll go, but for whatever reason you don't feel well. You have to tell me. Okay?" He told her, while looking straight in her eyes.

She look him in the eyes."I promise."She agreed.

"And for what it's worth."She sniffles."My tears didn't have anything to do...with wanting to go to **'Race Wars'** ,"She sighs."I just have a lot resentment and frustration built up in me because of my mother. I'm sorry that you were on the receiving end." She said with a faint smile.

Dom smiles and kiss her lips."You don't have to explain or apologize.I had a feeling that was the case. I realize it more when I saw how puffy your eyes were when you came out the shower last night."He told her, while rubbing soft and delicate circles on her back.

Letty blushes and snuggles up against Dom. He always knew how to comfort and make her nerves relax.

"You really do notice everything."She said, softly.

Dom chuckles,"Not before I met you."

"Baby, you change me. And, honestly I love these changes" He admitted with a proud smile.

She cupped his cheek. He smiled at her. Slowly, she leaned into him.

Finally her lips touched him. Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all of there worries, there troubles and there problems. He made her feel like none of that mattered. It was a small yet warm kiss. She honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. Her lips were moving in perfect sync, his hands feeling her waist; Dom pulled her closer, the kiss deeper, more passionate.


	35. Canceled Plans

Everything was going as plan. Until, Dom received a phone call from Leon telling him not to bother to show up because cops busted **'Race Wars'.**

Letty overheard the conversation and removed her shoes then made herself comfortable on the living room couch.

 **Dom: "Is the team, alright?"**

 **Leon: "Yeah! We're good. V, almost got taken in, but the 'Old Coyote' manage to out run them."**

 **Dom: "Alright! Thanks for letting me know, but make sure ya'll stay out of sight for awhile. Until, things die down."**

 **Leon: "Yeah, that was the plan. Look, I catch you later. Vince is bitch'en."**

Dom heard Vince whining as well as denying the accusations in the background. He couldn't help, but laugh as he hung up the phone.

"Looks like our plans has been cancel." He said, while sitting his phone down the coffee table in front of the couch.

He took a seat on the couch next to Letty. She was already flipping through Netflix looking for something to watch.

"Yup! So, I heard."She yawns.

Without warning Dom lace his arms around Letty's waist and pull her onto his lap. She was now sitting comfortably on his lap.

"Is this more comfortable for you?"She ask with a giggle.

He gave her a peck on the cheek."Very comfortable."He said with a smile.

She snuggles up against him."Are you disappointed you couldn't take me out and show me off?" She playfully teases him.

He laughs."Very disappointed, but I'm actually relieved that I can have you to myself for another night."He said with a cheeky smile, before giving her a kiss on the lips.

She kisses him back and giggles out loud."Typical."

"Are you okay about this? Cuz, I know you really wanted to go…"Dom said, softly while tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Of course, I am. The situation couldn't be help."

"Besides, there's always next time."She said with a smile, before getting off his lap and leaving the living room to head into the kitchen.

Dom slightly turn around on the couch. His eyes follow as she made her way into the kitchen.

She open the refrigerator to grab two ice cold corona's and made her way back into the living room. Now handing a drink to Dom and sitting comfortably next to him with her legs on his lap.

"Didn't know you drink?" Dom curiously, inquires.

Letty effortlessly pop the cap off the beer by using the edge of the coffee table. It was a trick she learn from her best friend. Dom was seriously impressed by the smoothness of it and chuckles.

She giggles and playfully rolls her eyes, taking a quick swig of her Corona.

"I do."She replied with a smile.

Dom saw the look in her eyes and laughs.

"Why do I have a feeling **'I do'** comes with a story behind it."Dom said, with a grin.

Letty laughs."There really isn't much a story."

"Baby, you're forgetting I can tell when you're lying..."He called her out, while drinking the rest of his corona.

"Alright, Guilty!" She says with a smile."A few days before, my eighteenth birthday. Gisele surprise me with a pack of Corona. She thought it would be a shame to be turning 18 without ever having the experience of drinking alcohol. We spent the whole night drinking and binging on all our favorites movies. I was completely wasted after bottle four. No tolerance for a first time drinker. The following morning my mom thought I was throwing up because of my sickness. She had no clue. I was actually hungover. I made sure to clean myself up before she came home that morning. So, I manage to play it off well...with the best of help from Gisele."She said with laughter.

Dom fell into laughter."Well, I'm guessing you learn your lesson after that, huh?"

"Of Course! I vow to myself. I would never drink one too many. That hangover was horrible and something I never want to experience again."She said in between laughter.

Letty sat her half empty bottle on the coffee table and comfortably straddle Dom's lap. She was now facing him and rest her hands on his chest. He smiles sat his drink down on a small table next to him. Dom rest both hands on her hips, gently pulling her forward.

"...Your doctors appointment is tomorrow morning, right?"He asked.

"Yeah, it is, what about it."She said, softly while gently stroking the back of his bald head with her finger tips.

"I want to go with you."He said, softly while rubbing circles against her hip with his thumbs.

"Oh!" She wasn't expecting that at all.

"Don't you have class in the morning. I would hate to interfere..."She replies back with great uncertainty in her voice.

Dom saw her reaction and felt like he may have done something wrong.

"I do have class in the morning, but it's one of my easy classes. I don't have to be physically present to know what's going on. Besides, Violet, is also taking the same class. I can always borrow her notes."He explained, softly.

"I see..."She nods.

"Do you not want me to go with you?"He asked, curiously.

"It's not that...I do want you to go, but my grandfather will be present. He already knows about your track record and I don't think it'll be wise to meet him just, yet."She said, softly.

Dom chuckles,"You can't keep me hidden forever. We're gonna have to eventually meet..."He replies back.

"Keywords 'Eventually," She told him.

"I'm not keeping you hidden. I just would hate to introduce you to him. During, my doctors appointment. It's just really awkward."She admitted.

"And having your grandfather who you literally just met isn't?"Dom questions.

Letty sighs,"Honestly, your right it is. I'm actually uncomfortable with it. Hints to why he'll only be dropping me off. He won't actually be physically present."She explains, softly.

Dom could tell she wasn't telling him everything and was keeping a lot in. Her beautiful eyes spoke to him even when she didn't.

"Babe, what's wrong?"He asked, his voice filled with worry as he grasp her small hands.

She look away from him and stare down at his hands. The very hands that held her with so much love.

"I-I..."

"I'm just scared. What if I get some bad news?"She look up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Letty, I believe that won't happen because you've come a long way. I think whatever test they will do on you. Your results will be positive. I have feeling you can beat this. Letty, you are a fighter."He said with a loving smile.

"How are you so sure?" She asked,curiously.

"Because that day when your heart stop. You came back to me." He smiles at her, and cup her face in his hands.

"Letty, you were born a fighter. You are incapable of backing down. SO WHAT! if you get bad news. I know you'll beat the odds because that's just who you are. You'll prove those know-it-all doctors there wrong.." He spoke to her with great conviction in his voice.

She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. To have a boyfriend to be with her during her worst and be there during her best.

"It's ok to be scared. Use that fear your feeling, to beat those odds." He said with a smile.

He gently release her face, giving her the warmest hug he could mustered up from his heart.

Letty smiles and hugs him back. She loved his hugs, it always made her feel safe.

"Thank You."She said, softly.

"I would like it. If, you could meet me there. My grandfather is adamant about dropping me off. I guess it's his way to spend a little time with me. But, you could meet me in the waiting room at my appointment."She said, softly.

"Cool, I'll be there..."He pulled back from the hug and kiss her lips.

"Ready for bed?" he whispered against her, his lips playing against hers as he spoke, teasing of the kiss that wasn't happening just, yet. "Are you asking or telling me?" She question him with a flirty smile appearing across her perfect plump pink lips.

He smiled wide. "You aren't making this easy, huh?"

"Do I ever?" She giggles.

He chuckles and gave a crooked smile, eyes reading her face and then she finally felt his lips against hers again.

"I'm taking you to bed." His tone was filled with lust, his eyes, however, were glimmering with the hunger he wanted to continue.

Dom didn't waste anytime taking Letty and cradling her in his arms, then carrying into there bedroom.


End file.
